


The Legends and The Myths

by Swani



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra, Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:27:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 41,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25687291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swani/pseuds/Swani
Summary: Since her connection was severed, Korra has been trying to mediate to see if she can, somehow, connect with previous Avatars. Maybe their individual spirits are out there? It's worth a shot, right? Eh, it's better than nothing.Well, the chance discovery of a secret vault in Ba Sing Se provides Korra with unprecedented access to direct records of the life of Avatar Kyoshi.What will she discover and what rabberoo holes will this lead her down?
Relationships: Izumi/Kya II (Avatar), Korra/Asami Sato, Kyoshi/Rangi (Avatar)
Comments: 254
Kudos: 481





	1. Discoveries

**Author's Note:**

> This fic contains heavy spoilers for The Rise of Kyoshi and The Shadow of Kyoshi as well as the Legend of Korra comics from Dark Horse.

Korra inhaled deeply and exhaled slowly. She needed to quiet her mind and find her center. She always had issues with that, and she imagined she always would.

It never seemed like she had more than a moment or two to meditate, but she was determined this time.

The gentle breeze. The sound of the waves lapped at the rocks around Air Temple Island. The faint smell of incense. Korra took all these into herself when she inhaled and exhaled her stress.

The subtle sound of deft footsteps and the clinking of porcelain against stone caused the Avatar to lose her focus and break out into a smile.

Asami.

“Did I disturb you?”

Korra opened her eyes and looked up to study the woman in front of her. A soft smile and loving eyes greeted her. Simply gazing at Asami made her feel at ease.

“Never,” Korra said.

Asami smiled and tucked an errant strand of hair behind her ear.

“I thought you might like some tea. You seem like you might need a break soon.”

“You might be right. I’ve been at this all afternoon,” Korra said, reaching for the tea.

“Are you hungry? I can bring you something to eat,” Asami said, kneeling in front of Korra.

Korra took a sip and shook her head.

“I’m not hungry, but I wouldn’t say no to some company,” Korra said. “If you have the time.”

“I always have time for you.”

Korra smiled and cupped Asami’s face before pulling her into a chaste kiss. Asami pulled away and pressed a kiss to Korra’s forehead.

“Do you need to talk this out?”

Korra sighed heavily.

“I’m still trying to see if I can reach one of my past lives,” Korra said while contemplating her tea. “It’s been years since I lost the connection, but I’m hoping that maybe if I meditate enough that I can find something. Their spirits could still be out there.”

“Do you think Tenzin could guide you through a meditation?” Asami asked stealing a sip of Korra’s tea.

“The last time he tried to take me through a meditation for this, I started making a grocery list,” Korra admitted.

Asami laughed. “Well, there must be something else we can try. Do you need a change of scenery?”

Korra reached forward and rested her hand on Asami’s.

“This is perfect. I actually feel more at ease with you here.”

Asami opened her mouth to speak, but a loud and piercing voice called out.

“Avatar Korraaaa!”

Korra groaned and Asami rubbed the bridge of her nose. They knew whose voice that was.

The two rose and turned to see Wu prancing towards them. Mako was in tow struggling to drag an oversized chest.

“Wu. I didn’t know you were going to be in Republic City,” Korra said. “A warning would have been nice…”

To avoid Wu, Asami slipped past him to help Mako with the chest. Wu turned his head to follow Asami's form, but Korra cleared her throat.

“Wu? Why wasn’t I told about you coming to the city?”

Wu snapped his fingers comically and motioned for Mako to move the chest closer.

“Because Avatar Korra! We needed complete subterfuge,” Wu whispered while leaning towards Korra. “A secret mission.”

“A secret...mission…”

“Yes!”

Korra sighed and ran a hand through her hair. She always took the time away from Wu for granted.

“Can we get to the point already?!” Mako grunted out as he and Asami dropped the chest with a thud so loud it echoed.

“Oh, Mako, you’re no fun,” Wu said. “But as I was saying, Avatar! We had to come under cover of night for safety but I wanted to make this delivery in person.”

Wu motioned to the chest. Korra tilted her head to look at it. It was massive and seemed ancient. She could tell it had recently been opened and resealed. The lid alone must have weighed over a hundred pounds.

“What is this?” Asami asked as she caught her breath. She moved to join Korra.

“My new guards were taking the final stock of what didn’t get looted when Ba Sing Se fell,” Wu explained excitedly. “They found a secret tunnel system that led miles underground to a mysterious door!”

“The chest, Wu! Get to the chest!” Mako snapped as he crossed his arms. “We don’t need a play-by-play!”

Wu sighed dramatically but continued.

“ANYWAY! It took days, but my guards were able to earthbend through the door. The must have been a mile thick.”

“Wu, be serious,” Korra said,

“I am!”

Wu rummaged around in his pockets and pulled out a handful of photographs. He handed them to Korra.

Korra slowly looked at the photos and her eyes widened. The pictures showed a massive door with intricate carvings. Korra couldn’t make out the inscriptions.

She could tell the door was massive. It would have been next to impossible to open it with conventional methods. Nevertheless, other photos were progress shots on groups of Earthbenders struggling to open in. The final photo showed them starting to tunnel through it instead.

“Once they got through the door, we hit the jackpot,” Wu explained. “It was some type of vault. Full of artifacts dating back hundreds of years. But this chest stuck out.”  
Korra stepped forward and ran her fingers across the top of the chest. It had a strange...energy...to it. She could feel how ancient it was.

Asami stepped forward and helped her lift it. They stepped back and peered inside. It was full of scrolls and books and jars and some much more.

“We found an index of everything in the vault in there,” Wu said in a hushed tone. “But when we started to go through everything inside we realized the contents of the chest and the vault belonged to Avatar Kyoshi.”

Korra whirled around and gaped at Wu. Her eyes were wide and full of shock. Asami inhaled sharply and Mako’s jaw dropped.

“ _Avatar Kyoshi?! _” Korra exclaimed.__

Wu nodded slowly. His demeanor was suddenly serious. Almost reverent.

“The Earth Kingdom has some records of Avatar Kyoshi's life, but many were lost during the Hundred-Year War,” Wu said with a deep frown. “No one would ever admit this, but it’s believed the surviving records were heavily altered. The Earth Kingdom has done that a lot. Especially when my Great-Grandfather Kuei was under the influence of Long Feng and the Dai Li.”

Korra reached a trembling hand into the chest and picked up a scroll. She carefully unrolled it, and she held her breath as her eyes flitted across the words.

“Spirits...this is in the first person,” Korra said in amazement.

Asami raised her eyebrows in surprise.

“Kyoshi wrote it herself?” She asked peering over Korra’s shoulder.

“That’s what the royal scholars believe,” Wu said. “When I was told, I knew immediately that Korra needed to see them.”

“That’s...surprisingly enlightened of you, Wu,” Mako said, dusting off his pants.

“Avatar Kyoshi is the Earth Kingdom’s most celebrated hero and more importantly she’s you, Korra,” Wu said.

Korra smiled softly. “This means more than you know, Wu. Thank you.”

“You can thank me by joining me for dinner tonight,” Wu said with a sly smile.

Mako groaned and Korra rolled her eyes.

“She has plans with me,” Asami said humorlessly. “Tonight and every other after that.”

* * *

“Is it weird that I’m nervous?”

Korra fidgeted nervously while unpacking the contents of the chest onto the table. She was beyond overwhelmed.

“I don’t think it’s weird at all,” Asami said while sitting on the floor next to her. “You know a lot about Aang and a little about Roku, but Kyoshi is practically mythological. No one can say for sure who she was or even what she was like.”

She could barely still her trembling hands. Asami was right. Kyoshi was mythological. Korra never had the opportunity to speak to her in the brief time she could commune with the other Avatars.

She spent most of that time with Aang and once with Roku.

But never Kyoshi.

The only thing Korra knew about Kyoshi was what it felt like to lose her presence when Vaatu and Unalaq took it away from her.

“Is it her stuff?”

Korra and Asami turned to see Jinora standing excitedly in the doorframe. She had an armload of books and scrolls.

“I came as soon as I heard. I brought the records I do have about Kyoshi. I wanted you to cross-reference what you find in the chest,” Jinora said. “Things in the texts we have could be wrong and stuff in the chest could even contain propaganda.”

The young Airbender could barely contain her excitement. Korra smiled warmly and waved her into the room.

“That would help us,” Asami said. “Korra is overwhelmed and I wouldn’t even know where to start.”

Jinora practically squealed in excitement and set her books and scrolls down on the table.

“Most of what I know has to do with her later life when she lived in Ba Sing Se,” Jinora said as she opened one of her books. “Her early life is something of a mystery. Some scholars theorize officials in Ba Sing Se may have censored or suppressed details after she died.”

“I was taught about her by the White Lotus growing up,” Korra said. “But it was never about who they were as people. Only about what they did as the Avatar.”

“Well, from what we do know is she may have been born a commoner and could have been a servant. Some records mention she didn’t start Earthbending until she was 16,” Jinora explained while she flipped through pages. “Here, this is a passage that contains most of the personal information that’s widely accepted.”

Jinora handed the book off to Asami and grabbed another book.

Asami’s eyes flitted across the page.

“Let’s see. It says there was a conflict with Fire Lord Zoryu and something about a Fire Nation officer that helped train Kyoshi in firebending but ultimately stood against her in the conflict,” Asami said.

“That must be Rangi and the Invasion of Yokoya,” Jinora said looking up from her book with a sullen expression. “It’s a heartbreaking story.”

“One of Kyoshi’s teachers betrayed her?” Korra said incredulously.

“It says here that Rangi was Kyoshi’s husband,” Asami said softly.

“Her husband betrayed her?” Korra asked quietly.

“It gets worse. They had a child,” Asami said grimly. “It says Rangi snuck the invasion forces into the village in the dead of night and then went to kill Kyoshi and their daughter as they slept.”

Korra’s eyes welled with tears as she listened to Asami.

“Rangi tried to kill them with lightning generation. Kyoshi managed to save their daughter, but her hands were badly injured. She fought him off and got their daughter to safety. She returned to the village and flew into a rage. She killed over half of the invading soldiers, but Rangi escaped.”

“There are a few other stories about battles Rangi had with Kyoshi. She finally killed him at the Strife of Omashu,” Jinora said.

“Why would he do that?” Korra asked on the verge of tears. “He was her husband and the father of their child.”

“No one knows,” Jinora said softly. “But it’s believed that he was under orders from Fire Lord Zoryu.”

Korra wiped a tear away with the back of her hand.

“I’m sorry,” she said, “I don’t mean to get emotional. This just hits harder.”

“You don’t need to apologize,” Asami said. “She was your past life and this is tragic.”

She rested a hand on Korra’s thigh and squeezed supportively. Korra rested her head on Asami’s shoulder.

“Maybe we can find something that offers more information,” Jinora said. “We have records of the events but none of the explanations. I got curious when I first read the stories and I looked up Fire Nation records. The only we can find about Rangi is his military rank and his mother’s name was Hei-Ran.”

“They could have been trying to cover up the botched assassination attempt,” Asami said.

“It’s possible,” Jinora said with a shrug.

“I think, for my sanity, we should just dive in,” Korra said. “If the rest of Kyoshi’s life is as tragic as this story, I think I’d like to get this over with.”

“Are these in any type of order?” Jinora asked.

Asami shook her head.

“Well, then we start with this one,” Korra said.

She leaned over a picked up a book that was tattered and barely held together. She opened it and read the words aloud.

“ _Jinpa said it would be helpful if I wrote things down myself. I tried to talk my way out of it, but Rangi agreed with him... _”__


	2. The Investigation Begins

_Jinpa said it would be helpful if I could write things down myself. I tried to talk my way out of it, but Rangi agreed with him. It’s frustrating because I’m not good at this. What's the point of having a secretary if he doesn't do this for me?_ _  
_ _  
_

_But he says it would help the "historical record" if I were to write things down. This way, future Avatars will not have to rely on people who knew the previous Avatar._ _  
_ _  
_

_I suppose I was lucky. Kuruk died so young, that his companions and teachers were still around to help me. Hei-Ran has been like a mother to me._ _She said I mean everything to Rangi and that this makes me her daughter. That for, good or ill, I'm part of their family._ _It's been years since she said that but I can't stop playing that moment in my head. At that moment I thought I lost Rangi and that my world was falling apart, but Hei-Ran was right. Rangi forgave me._

_Ah, I’m focusing too much on Rangi. I do that a lot. I mean, why wouldn’t I? My Firebender. My center. My...everything._

_I digress, Hei-Ran has been like my mother, but Kelsang was my father. He took me in and raised me when my parents left me. He was an Air Nomad. So was my mother._

_Looking back, it was nice to grow up with the influences of my mother's people. My people, too, I guess. I_ _only wish Kelsang hadn’t given his life for mine. Jianzhu took so much from me._

_But I made him pay._

_He took Kelsang. He took Yun._

_I made him pay._

* * *

"That's the end of the first entry," Korra said as she laid the book on the table. “I think I learned more about who Kyoshi was in this entry than I did in my formal education. I didn’t even know that Kuruk died young.”

“My books say nothing about Kyoshi’s mother being an Airbender,” Jinora said excitedly. “That’s really exciting.”

Korra nodded in agreement, before turning to Asami. “You’re being quiet.”

“She said that Hei-Ran and Kelsang were Kuruk’s companions, but Jianzhu,” Asami said. “I wonder if they were one of Kuruk’s companions too.”

“Kyoshi said Kelsang was an Air Nomad,” Korra said. “Jinora, is that a name you’ve heard?”

“Unfortunately, no,” Jinora said. “A lot of information was lost after the genocide. The Fire Nation could, theoretically, have those records, but I doubt it. We’d have to go to the Air Temples to be sure.”

  
  
“And I don’t have that kind of time to spare,” Korra said with a dour expression. “We might as well just keep reading. Asami, can you take this one while I try to get some of these other books and scrolls in some type of order?”

“Of course,” Asami said. She picked up the book and flipped to the next entry. “Huh. This next entry is in different handwriting. The format is strange too. I don’t think Kyoshi wrote this one.”

The engineer cleared her throat and read:  
  


* * *

_8,413th Day of The Era of Kyoshi._

_Upon reviewing the first entry made by Avatar Kyoshi, it was ruled unsatisfactory as a historical record._ _Therefore, this entry will be codified on behalf of the Avatar to hopefully serve as an example of proper historical formatting._

 _  
_ _  
_ _Avatar Kyoshi skipped her morning meal and spent that time in meditation seeking the wisdom of the Avatars Yangchen and Kuruk. A particularly precocious spirit has taken up residence in the forests on the outskirts of Yokoya._ _Avatar Kyoshi believes the spirit has no malicious intentions but does recognize the presence of a spirit gallivanting so openly is rare._

 _  
_ _  
_ _At the time of writing the investigation remains ongoing._

 _  
_ _  
_ _After her meditations, Avatar Kyoshi was fed a double portion for her lunch, to make up for so irresponsibly skipping her morning meal, and spent the rest of the afternoon and evening in stance training._

_Her performance was adequate._ _  
_ _  
_

_Following this, she made sure to eat her evening meal as scheduled and spent the late evening engaging in leisure activities before retiring for the evening._ _  
_ _  
_

_\- Captain Rangi of Clan Sei'naka. Fire Nation Army._  
  


* * *

“Well, that was...informative,” Asami said flatly. “Wait, there’s something small written in the margins.

  
  
She pulled the book closer to her face and squinted to make out the faded words.

  
  
“What does it say?” Jinora asked as she leaned forward in anticipation.

  
  
“ _See? This...isn’t...that hard, Stupid_ ,” Asami read slowly. “Did he just call her stupid?”

Korra threw her hands up in frustration. “Okay, Rangi is a jerk. He is an absolute jerk,” Korra said exasperatedly. “And I think a recounting of what Kyoshi, Kuruk, and Yangchen talked about would have been more useful than whether or not Kyoshi had breakfast!”

“And what is this dating system?” Asami asked. “The Era of Kyoshi?”

  
  
Jinora stood and quickly dashed from the room. Korra and Asami shot each other confused glances and shrugged. Jinora returned quickly with a pencil and notepad.

  
  
“Can you read me what the date was again?” She asked while opening the pad.

  
  
“8,413th Day of The Era of Kyoshi,” Asami repeated.

  
  
Jinora quickly scribbled on her notepad. Filling the page and then starting another.

  
  
“What’s interesting about the dating system is this style would have been considered archaic in Kyoshi’s time. But it could be more helpful to us than we think,” Jinora said as she scribbled. “Each day in the era was a day in the Avatar’s life. If my numbers are accurate then Kyoshi would have been around 23 at this time. Which means this entry was written in the year 290 before the Air Nation Genocide. I think this is the closest we have to an exact date for the early years of her life!”

  
  
“What does this mean, Jinora?”

“It means we may be able to set up a working timeline for her early life. The limited information we do have is based on educated guesses and stories,” she said excitedly. “Rangi’s use of this dating system is definitely strange, but it is helpful.”

  
  
“Too bad he betrays her and destroys the trust and love she had for him,” Korra mumbled.

  
  
Asami leaned forward and kissed Korra on the cheek, and the Avatar sighed and leaned against her lover. Jinora chuckled softly as she set her pad to the side.

  
  
“I think I need to stretch my legs and cool off. Does anyone want lychee juice or tea?” Korra asked as she stood.

  
  
“I’m okay.”

“What about you, Asami?”

“Some tea would be lovely.”

  
  
Korra leaned down and kissed the top of Asami's head before leaving the room. Asami sighed and tucked her hair behind her ear. Jinora shifted uncomfortably.

  
  
“Korra is taking this Rangi thing really hard,” Jinora said.

  
  
“Yeah, she is and I’m not sure why. We’re only two entries into an entire chest of history,” Asami said as she turned to the next entry. “I think she’s just overwhelmed.”

  
  
“This is a lot. I can’t blame her for feeling that way,” Jinora said. “But I wonder if it has anything to do with you.”

"Me?"

"Yes," Jinora said as she leaned forward and lowered her voice. "Korra loves you more than anything in the world. It seems that Kyoshi loved Rangi in the same way. Korra is listening to her former life slowly experiencing the worst she can imagine. I think Korra can't help but think of you.

Asami's shoulders sank a little. "Your theory is that she's thinking about what it would feel like to lose me?

“Yeah.”

  
  
Both women fell silent when Korra entered the room. She offered Asami a cup of tea and settled down with her own. She took a long sip in the hope of calming her nerves and turned to Asami.

  
  
“Do you want me to take the next one?” She asked.

  
  
“I’ve got it,” Asami said. “I think Kyoshi may have written this one.”

  
  
She took a sip of her tea before she read:

* * *

  
_Apparently Rangi found my first entry "unsatisfactory" and was annoyed I skipped breakfast yesterday_

_I already had two hours of stance training to do for the entry, but three more hours were added for breakfast._ _My legs are still killing me. The loving and kind Rangi is still my firebending sifu and a strict sifu at that._

 _  
_ _  
_ _But I like my entries the way they are and Rangi will have to deal with it. Even if it means more stance training. I feel like an overly formal style won't be helpful to future Avatars that may read this._

_  
_ _  
_ _I think I should extrapolate from what Rangi reported yesterday: there is a spirit hiding in the forest, it doesn't seem harmful, but it has a strange effect on everything around it._

_It is a very old forest, but the trees and vegetation it has made its home are more alive and even looks younger. The more massive trees are shrinking... almost as if time itself were reversing._

_  
_ _  
_ _But every time I try to get close to it, it runs off. It is afraid of me._

_Probably because of Kuruk._

_  
_ _  
_ _I meditated to talk with Kuruk and Yangchen. Kuruk said he’s witnessed spirits that have an effect on time, but only when he meditated in the Spirit World. Yangcheng wants me to be careful and try to keep reaching out to it. That I have to reestablish trust between the Avatar and the spirits again._

_But that was yesterday. Not much happened today._ _  
  
_

_The weather is foul. Thunderstorms all day. We’re worried about flooding, but Kirima and Atuat said they would keep their eyes on it._

_  
_ _Rangi has seemed transfixed by the lightning. Hei-Ran mentioned they may have an ancestor who was supposedly able to wield lightning at some point and that Rangi always wanted to try._

 _  
_ _  
_ _But after my fight with Xu, I’ve had my fill of lightning._ _The scars don’t hurt, but they haven’t faded much in the last 5 years. My hands will be this scarred for the rest of my life._ _It doesn’t bother me too much, but I’m not eager, or crazy enough, to try and bend lightning._

* * *

Asami stopped reading and looked at Korra with wide eyes. The Avatar reached for Jinora's book and returned to the passage about Rangi's betrayal.  
  


“This doesn’t make sense. The book says Kyoshi’s hands were scarred after Rangi used lightning to try and kill her,” Korra said as she ran a shaking hand through her short hair. “But Kyoshi’s own words say it was someone named Xu.”

  
  
“5 years previously? She would have been about 18,” Jinora said. She reached for her notepad. “I’ll make a note of this. The two instances could have been mixed up, but this will help us with our timeline.”

  
  
“I’ll finish the entry,” Asami said before continuing.

  
  
_I don’t think the rain will be letting up anytime soon._ _  
_ _  
_ _I hope that little spirit is okay. I should go check on it when the weather breaks._ _But I think I may need to wrap up this entry. I’m still sore, sleep sounds wonderful, and the rain probably won't break until morning...._

 _  
_ _  
_ _Rangi just smiled at me._

_That special dazzling smile that’s only for me._

_  
_ _  
_ _Sometimes, I forget to breathe when she does that._

* * *

  
Korra gasped in shock.  
  
“She?!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm fighting a bit of a cold or something, but I didn't want to push this chapter off too long. So, I hope this turns out alright.
> 
> Special thanks to GarbanzosBean. Their comment on chapter 1 gave me an excellent line of dialogue. 
> 
> The next chapter is going to be a doozy!


	3. Enter: Rangi

“She?!”

Asami and Jinora sat in stunned silence as Korra took the book from Asami’s hands. Her eyes focused on the last passage of the entry. 

_Rangi just smiled at me. That special dazzling smile that’s only for me._ _  
__  
__Sometimes, I forget to breathe when she does that._

“Rangi...was a woman?” Korra asked shakily. “This doesn’t make sense.” 

“Every and I mean every account of Kyoshi’s family says Rangi is her husband,” Jinora said as she pulled her knees to her chest. “I feel betrayed by these historians.” 

“Kya did say that by all accounts Kyoshi loved men and women,” Asami said.

Jinora made a face. “Those accounts aren’t as positive as Aunt Kya makes them sound.”

“What do you mean?” Korra asked.

“The rest of the Earth Kingdom records state that in the last years of her life she had many ‘dalliances’ with men and women. Some historians talk about her attraction to women like it’s a quirk of character and others talk about it with disgust saying it was only tolerated due to her position as Avatar.”

Korra pinched the bridge of her nose in frustration and swore under her breath. 

“Wu mentioned that the records could be censored but this is flat out historical revisionism,” The Avatar grumbled.

“Jinora, were some of these records written by Kyoshi’s contemporaries? Maybe the information could have been lost if it was codified during The Hundred Year War?”

“Her contemporaries wrote most records, but only during her residence in Ba Sing Se. She was supposedly well over 200 at that point.”

“Or maybe they’re rewriting history because they’re bigots,” Korra said seething. 

“Korra, I’m angry too,” Asami said, “And I understand you’re upset about this because that 's your past life but if we want to solve this mystery then we have to remain objective. The answers we’re looking for may be here in the chest. We’ve only made it through a few entries.”

Korra sulked because deep down she knew Asami was right. Objectivity and prudence had to prevail. Besides, there was no one Korra could beat up. Those historians were long dead.

"I think the question we have to ask ourselves is: What else is wrong?" We've found a few inconsistencies in some cases," said Jinora. "But I'm starting to wonder if Rangi was as vile as the records make him...her out to be."

“Then we’re diving in,” Korra said. “We owe it to history and I owe it to Kyoshi. Everyone grab a book or a scroll. Skim the entries and skip anything that seems too day-to-day. I can go back and read those later. But I want the truth.”

* * *

“Ikki, where’s your sister?” Kya asked as she looked around. “She and I had plans to go into the city.”

“King Wu was here from the Earth Kingdom. He had an enormous chest for Korra. Something about Avatar Kyoshi,” Ikki said as she and Meelo zipped around in the air. “Jinora got excited and ran to find Asami and Korra.”

“Avatar Kyoshi?”

“Yeah, Jinora seemed really excited,” Ikki said as she landed in front of Kya. “Sounds like boring history stuff.”

“Which way did she go?”

* * *

_I couldn’t sleep last night._

_It was everything I could do to slip out of bed without waking Rangi. She insists I wake her up when I can’t sleep, but she was so exhausted I couldn’t bear it. I left to meditate for a while._

_I keep having nightmares about Yun. It’s been years since...I ended him._

_No._

_Not “ended.”_

_I killed him._

_I killed my friend because I couldn’t save him. I killed him because he hurt Rangi. I had to choose. I couldn’t save Yun, but I could save Rangi._

_As much as I loved Yun...Rangi means everything to me. She keeps me human._

_But I have to live with what I did. I stared at him as the light left his eyes._

_Yun._

_The boy who should have been The Avatar. The boy who was meant for this._

_The boy that I loved._

_The boy I killed._

* * *

“‘ _The boy who should have been The Avatar_ ,” Korra repeated. “What does that mean? Ugh. I wish I could just ask her!”

“I haven’t seen anything about this Yun boy,” Asami said. “But whoever he was he meant a lot to her.”

“And she killed him. She ‘couldn’t save him’ and he hurt Rangi. Jinora?”

“I’m adding it to the list,” Jinora said. “Keep reading.”

* * *

_I digress, when I gave up trying to meditate I went back to our room. That little spirit I’ve spent weeks trying to get close to was curled up next to Rangi’s head._

_I could only see it in the moonlight but from what I could observe it almost looks like a rabbit, but when I tried to step closer it woke up and flew through the open window. But it had no wings. It used its ears to fly._

_I have no idea what to make of that._

_When it fled Rangi woke up. She seemed a little startled it was curled up next to her, but that was outweighed by her frustration that I hadn't woken her up._

* * *

“It sounds like she’s talking about a dragonfly bunny spirit,” Jinora said.

“Like Bum-Ju?”

“Yeah.”

A crisp knocking startled the three. They looked up to see Kya standing in the doorway and Jinora’s eyebrows rose. 

“Aunt Kya! I’m so sorry! I completely forgot!” Jinora scrambled to her feet.

“Don’t worry about it Jinora,” Kya said, giving her niece an affectionate smile. “But I heard from Ikki that you all got some information on Avatar Kyoshi.”

“Wu found a chest in a secret vault under the palace in Ba Sing Se,” Korra explained. “When they managed to get inside they found a bunch of artifacts that seemed to belong to Avatar Kiyoshi. They found this chest full of first-hand accounts from Kyoshi and even some that may have been written by those close to her.” 

“Korra, that’s wonderful!” Kya said excitedly. “I know you’ve been disheartened with the loss of the connection.” 

“Aunt Kya, we’re finding some major historical inaccuracies.”

“Like what?”

“Minor details that aren’t adding up. The scarring on her hands seems like it was there before the Invasion of Yokoya,” Jinora said. She took a deep breath to steady herself before continuing. “But the biggest one is about Rangi.”

“Kyoshi’s husband?” Kya asked. “What about him.”

“Rangi was a woman,” Korra said quietly.

“ _W_ _hat?_ ” Kya snapped her head over to Korra.

Asami handed Kya the book and motioned to the marked passage. Kya remained silent while reading the passage over and over again.

“We’ve found other passages that refer to Rangi as a woman,” Asami said. “Kyoshi was quite smitten with her.”

Kya was suddenly unsteady on her feet. She lowered herself to the ground and handed the book back to Asami with a trembling hand. Asami put it aside and continued flipping through other books.

“Rangi was a woman…” She said softly. “This changes so much. They had a daughter. Koko.”

“We haven’t found anything about her yet. There are dozens of books and scrolls spanning years,” Korra said. “We’re trying to piece together some sort of chronological order to try and make sense of everything. Some entries we’ve found were written by Rangi, and she uses an ancient dating system. We’re going by those to construct a timeline.” 

“We keep finding more and more entries the contradict what the historical records tell us, Aunt Kya,” Jinora said. 

“Well, you just got yourself an extra research assistant,” Kya said with a determined look. “Have you found anything else out about Rangi? There’s almost nothing known about him...argh... _her._ ” 

“Hey, I think I found something,” Asami said quickly. She held up a small, slim red journal. It was tattered and worn. “I think this may have been Rangi’s. Listen to this.”

* * *

_8,470th Day of The Era of Kyoshi_

_Kyoshi has been scribbling on her book daily since Jinpa gave it to her. I am more than frustrated by her refusal to use proper framing, but she will not be convinced. That big stupid mountain of a woman can be so infuriating._

_But writing her thoughts and feelings down seems to help ease her mind and I’m curious to try. Maybe it will help me._

_Alas._

_Mother and I are returning to the Fire Nation. She’s been corresponding with Minister Takeda, and he’s holding a party for many of the major noble families. He invited both of us. Mother said all Clan Sei'naka was going to be in attendance._

_I don’t like this._

_Minister Takeda has held these kinds of events before. If it’s what I think it is it will be about brokering marriages between families._

_I’m 23 now. I’m past the standard marrying range of 18 to 20. I know many in the clan have asked my mother why I’m unmarried._

_She says it’s due to my duty. That I’m honor-bound to The Avatar and that leaves no room for a husband._

_(Never mind I’ve never wanted a husband. I’m not attracted to men, but she knows that. She said she’s always known that.)_

_She hasn’t let on that I’m Kyoshi’s lover, but I anticipate some know. I’m not ashamed of my love for Kyoshi, but it could cause a scandal. Kyoshi is on thin ice with the Fire Lord. A single misstep could put them at complete odds._

_But Minister Takeda has final say over noble marriages in the Fire Nation, and he, strangely, assured Mother that the Fire Lord wouldn’t be in attendance. Our alliance with Kyoshi is the only thing that has seemingly stood in the way of open conflict between Kyoshi and the Fire Lord._

_This whole event has me worried. I know my mother will never marry me off like chattel and that she’s only bringing me out of formality, but I would be lying if I said I wasn’t worried._

_Terrified, even._

_She knows how much I love Kyoshi._

_Mother said that Kyoshi didn’t need to know the real reason we were going to the Fire Nation, because she’d get “over-dramatic.”_

_That worries me. Why would my mother not tell Kyoshi the truth?_

* * *

“Okay, now nothing makes sense,” Korra growled. “Those are not the words of someone who betrays the one she loves.”

“No, they’re not,” Kya said. “Asami is there more?”

“Yeah, but it’s a new entry.”

“Read it.”

* * *

_8,471st Day of The Era of Kyoshi_

_We had been settled for only a few minutes before Minister Takeda came to meet with us. He expressed his excitement that we accepted the invitation. He confirmed that this event will be used to arrange marriages between families._

_But he winked at me and said “Don’t worry, my dear, this party will be a special one for you.”_

_I’m beyond terrified._

_What is my mother planning?_

_I want Kyoshi here._

* * *

_8,471st Day of The Era of Kyoshi (2)_

_Mother met with Great-Grandfather, and they disappeared into the backroom of the ancestral home._

_Great-Grandmother patted my arm and said, “It’s exciting to see Hei-Ran finally come to prepare a proposal for you.”_

_My mother is planning to marry me off._

_I fled to my room and I’ve been here since._

_I want to go back to Yokoya, back to Kyoshi._

_There’s still a week before the party. I have time to act. I must confront my mother._

* * *

_8,471st Day of The Era of Kyoshi (3)_

_I confronted my mother about what Great-Grandmother said. I was angry. I yelled and screamed at her._

_Mother chuckled._

_She actually chuckled._

_She said that she met with Great-Grandfather to tell him that I won’t be marrying the boy from Clan Keohso that he picked out for me._

_She said she moved Great-Grandfather --_

* * *

Asami turned that page and gasped. She began flipping pages furiously.  
  
“No, no, no,” She groaned. “The rest of the journal is illegible. It looks like water damage.”

“Damn it!” Jinora exclaimed. “An entire journal with necessary historical information and it’s gone!”

“Jinora! Language!” Kya barked. 

“I’m sorry! I’m just so angry.” Jinora said. “I’ve spent so much of my time studying history and I’m afraid of how much of that history isn't true!”

Korra opened her mouth to speak, but Asami cut her off.

“I have something! It’s a partial page but I have something!”

* * *

_It’s being --- into the family records._

_Minister Takeda, Mother, and Great-Grandfather have ------ the necessary ------ agreements._

_\---- need to see Kyoshi. To tell her -----_

_I’m getting married._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm no longer know how long this story will actually be. It's grown well beyong my original outline. I keep adding more and more.
> 
> God help me. lol
> 
> I hope you're all down for a long ride.
> 
> (Also, I was hoping someone would pick up on the fact that in a previous chapter Korra kisses Asami on the top of the head. Like Kyoshi did with Rangi.)


	4. Times Begins to Fracture

“Well, this is a different mystery entirely,” Kya said. “Rangi may have been married.”

“You can almost feel her anguish,” Asami said sadly. “I wonder why Hei-Ran would have considered marrying her off. They seemed close.”

"She made her attraction to exclusively women pretty obvious," Korra said. "Her mother seemed fine with it."

“You know…” Asami started. “Fire Nation noble families keep immaculate records of their lineages. If Clan Sei'naka is still around in some form, they may still have records of Rangi’s potential marriage. That might give us a snapshot of her relationship with Kyoshi. I have some business in the capital next week. I can inquire on Korra’s behalf.” 

“Fire Nation families won’t give that information out to just anyone,” Kya replied.

“What if I went too?” Korra said. She was probably going to beg to go with Asami anyway. She doesn’t sleep well when Asami isn’t around.

“I want to come,” Jinora mumbled quietly. 

Kya got a sly grin on her face. “I have an idea. I may be able to bypass all this and talk to the Fire Lord directly.”

Korra’s eyebrows shot to her hairline. 

“Fire Lord Izumi? She doesn’t appear too friendly,” Korra said, making a face. She remembered her few, brief, dealings with Izumi. They hadn’t gone well.  
  


“Oh, ‘Zumi’s not all bad. Besides, she owes me,” Kya said and her eyes flickered with memory. “Let me talk to Lin and see if I can wrangle an airship out of her. At top speed, I can be there by tomorrow morning.” 

“Or we can all take a Future Industries airship,” Asami said with an arched eyebrow. “I have set aside for Korra so it’s always ready to go. I can try to reschedule my meetings in the Fire Nation for the end of this week instead. Worst case scenario I just stay through.” 

“What about your board meetings?” Korra asked.

Asami chuckled softly. “It’s my company. I can reschedule them. Aside from my passion projects, Future Industries kind of runs itself this time of year. The government contracts are pretty straightforward, so I only meet with Zhu Li occasionally.” 

“Kya, are you sure you can get us in with the Fire Lord?” Korra asked.

The older woman smirked and bit her lip.

“Oh, Korra, I always had a way with Izumi.”

* * *

“So, let me get this right, you’re going to the Fire Nation to track down records of a marriage that may or may not have happened hundreds of years ago. On a whim. Because of an old book?” Mako asked incredulously. 

“Yeah, pretty much,” Korra said. “This information may be my only way to get inside another Avatar’s head.”

“The whole thing just sounds kind of hasty,” Mako said, crossing his arms.

Korra sighed heavily. She knew she couldn’t keep the truth from Mako.

“Look, this is important to me,” The Avatar mumbled. “When Kya told me that Kyoshi loved men and women too, I immediately regretted not speaking to her before. Maybe I could have come to terms with stuff sooner. Maybe-”

“You and Asami would have gotten together sooner?” 

“Mako...”

“Hey,” Mako said, putting his hands up. “I didn’t mean it like that. You two are great together. I just expect a seat of honor at the wedding. After all, without me, you two wouldn’t have met.”

Korra chuckled softly and playfully shoved Mako’s shoulder.

“Wedding? Don’t get me wrong, I would marry Asami in a heartbeat,” Korra said, not noticing the saddened expression that washed over Mako’s face for only a second. “But it’s way too soon. I don’t think we even could. No laws are prohibiting it, but there’s no law permitting it either.”

“You’ll find a way, Korra,” Mako said. “You always do.”

He opened his arms and Korra stepped into the embrace. She smiled. Mako gave the best hugs. 

“Kyoshi and I...I feel a certain kinship with her. Not just because she’s my past life, but she loved like I do,” Korra said as she pulled away. “That’s big for me. I want to try and make the changes that she couldn’t. Society has advanced, so I feel like there’s hope. Maybe I can’t change anything, but I can feel it in my bones that Kyoshi never stopped fighting. I can’t stop either.”

“And I’m here for anything you need, Korra,” Mako said. “Even if it’s just handing out flyers or something. I’m here.”

“That means a lot, Mako,” Korra said with a tender smile.

“Korra? We’re all packed,” Asami called out as she approached the pair. 

“Don’t tell me someone carried that chest on the ship,” Korra said. “That thing must weigh a ton.”

“Bolin came to have lunch with Opal. He took care of it,” Asami said. She paused for a moment and made a face. “After he cried and said he was unworthy to be in its presence.”

“Kyoshi is his second favorite Avatar,” Mako said. 

"I'd rather be his favorite," Korra said with a smile. She was only half-joking.

“Of course you are!” Bolin said as he hurried over to them. “Kyoshi _was_ my all-time favorite and then I met you! Although it’s hard to think of you as the Avatar sometimes. You’re just ‘Korra’ to me.”

“I don’t mind that,” Korra said as she pinched his cheek. “If it helps, Kyoshi was my favorite growing up. I always wanted to try and create an island.”

“I’m going to advise against that,” Asami added with concern. “I don’t want to have to pay for collateral damage.”

"I'm not that bad!"

The other three laughed, Korra pouted and rolled her eyes. When the laughter subsided, Asami looked at Mako and Bolin.

“Are you guys coming with us?” She asked.

“I can’t,” Bolin said. “I promised Opal that we’d go to a mover tonight.”

“And I’m still babysitting Wu while he’s in town,” Mako said with a dour expression. “He’s still trying to convince me to go to Ba Sing Se with him.”

“Well, we should probably get going, we’re losing daylight,” Korra said to Asami. “Has Kya radioed ahead?”

“She sent a message to the United Forces' outpost to expect us.”

“Alright, boys, wish us luck!”

* * *

‘Is there anything else here that could be written by Rangi?” Jinora asked as they poured over the records.

Korra, Asami, Kya, and Jinora had emptied the contents of the chest on the large table in the meeting room of the airship. They counted 352 scrolls, 261 official-looking record books, 119 personal journals, and 516 letters. 

Everything had been separated into haphazard piles and stacks. They had only made it through a handful of records and were rapidly becoming overwhelmed by the sheer volume of information.

“I can’t tell,” Asami said as she struggled to make sense of the journals. “Some of these journals are massive and some have entries from multiple people.”

“I don’t know how but I think the chest is bigger on the inside than on the outside,” Korra groaned with her face in her hands. “How did it not look like this much before?!”

“Because we were only taking out a few things at a time,” Jinora replied. “We can get through this, but we have to strip out the stuff we don’t need.”

“That’s a little difficult to do when these journals have several hundred pages each,” Kya complained. 

Korra groaned and banged her head on the table. Asami dove to stop a pile of letters from sliding on top of her head. 

“Maybe we should call it a night,” Asami said.

“I may take a few things with me,” Kya said. “Jinora, you’re not allowed to.”

“What? Why?!”

“Because you’ll be up all night,” Kya responded as she narrowed her eyes at her niece. “I know you.”

“Ugh. Fine.”

* * *

“Korra put the journal down,” Asami scolded as she hung her robe upon the door. “You need to sleep. Especially if we have to meet the Fire Lord tomorrow. You need to be sharp.”

“I know, but-”

“Korra,” Asami said sharply. 

The Avatar rolled her eyes and set the journal gently on the nightstand. Asami slid under the covers and snuggled close to Korra. 

“We’ll figure this out, but we can’t do it all in one night,” Asami said. “We’re already way too caught up in this. We’ve had the chest for, maybe, half a day, and we’re going to the Fire Nation.”

“Asami, I have to do this."

“I know. I feel the same way. If we can give people like us some of our histories back than I want to do my part. The people deserve to know the truth about Kyoshi,” Asami said as she tucked Korra’s hair behind her ear. “But-”

Korra repeated Asami’s words from earlier. “We have to remain objective.” 

“Exactly.”

Korra groaned in frustration as she flopped back onto the bed. 

“I’m not going to sleep tonight,” she complained. “My brain is going to keep swimming.”

Asami propped herself up on her arm and looked down at Korra, she had a predatory grin and her eyes flashed with mischief. 

“What if I said I had a way to distract you,” She whispered, lowering her lips to just above Korra’s.

The Avatar slid a hand up Asami’s thigh and settled on her hip. The engineer brushed her lips against hers. 

“What happened to needing to be sharp for tomorrow?” Korra asked. 

“We won’t be at it all night.”

“I beg to differ.”

Korra surged up to meet Asami’s lips.

* * *

Jinora sat cross-legged on her bed. She scribbled on her notepad before stopping to turn the page. Kya hadn’t seen her slip a book off of the table. 

She was convinced Asami had noticed, but it didn’t seem like she told on her. 

The record book she was reading appeared to have been written by Jinpa, Kyoshi’s Air Nomad secretary, or chamberlain, or babysitter, or whatever. Jinora couldn’t figure out what he did. 

Jinora had several full pages of notes. She had been astonished to discover that Kyoshi had been _daofei_. Her trademark face makeup was that of The Flying Opera Company, which was founded by Kyoshi’s parents.

Jinora had so many questions. Did Kyoshi grow up _daofei_? If not, why did she seek them out?

The young Air Master had questions and her late kinsman seemed to have answers. 

Before she could delve too deeply into the next chapter, she heard a low chitter. She held still for a moment and heard it again.

She slipped out of bed silently and pressed her ear to the door of her cabin. 

The sound was moving. 

She slid the door open bit by bit until she could poke her head out. In the dim light of the hall, she saw a pale red, almost pink, mass floating down the hall. 

It stopped at each door for just a moment and moved on, chittering softly. It almost sounded frustrated. 

“Excuse me?” She asked softly.

The mass stopped. It turned slowly and Jinora squinted to make out its true form. 

“You’re a spirit,” she said. “How’d you get on our airship?”

She pushed open the door a little more and began to step out into the hall. But the spirit’s eyes flashed in the light. Jinora froze, not wanting to frighten it. 

When she blinked, the spirit was gone. 

* * *

Korra sleepily ran her fingers through Asami's hair. The engineer was curled into Korra's side and snored gently.

She pressed a kiss to the top of Asami’s head and her eyes slowly drifted shut. 

A soft, chittering sound at the foot of her bed made her eyes shoot open. 

She was met with a hovering pale red mass just above her. Korra tried to sit up but found she was unable to move. Her eyes were becoming too heavy to keep open.

The mass lowered into her lap. It settled in and the Avatar’s eyes shut.

* * *

A rapt knocking startled the Avatar awake. She groaned at the sunlight streaming in from the window. 

She reached out and frowned when the space next to her was empty. 

“Avatar Kyoshi?” A voice called from the other side of the door.

“Jinpa?”

“Yes!” The voice answered. “I don't mean to disturb you but you’ve received an urgent message.”

Kyoshi sighed and sat up. She glanced at Rangi’s side of the bedroll and skimmed her fingers over the pillow next to her. 

Rangi and Hei-Ran had left to take care of some family business in the Fire Nation. Hei-Ran told Kyoshi that the business was for clan members only and had no idea when their business would be concluded.

Could be a week or it could be a month.

Kyoshi was family, Hei-Ran had assured her, but she wasn’t clan. So, she needed to stay behind.

“Avatar?”

“Yes, yes,” Kyoshi grumbled. “You can come in.” 

The door opened and the Air Nomad shuffled in. He handed her the message tube. 

It was red. 

Kyoshi’s blood began to boil.

“This had better not be from Zoryu,” she mumbled. 

“I believe the seal is from a royal minister. Takeda, I think,” Jinpa said.

Kyoshi unrolled the message and read it. A minister in the Fire Nation wanted her to appear at an event in a few days. 

“You’re right,” Kyoshi said. “It’s a letter from Minister Takeda. It’s rather informal. He says there are going to be several major deals made between several clans and that he would like me to be there,” Kyoshi said. Listen to this: ‘Your presence at this event would surely bring good fortune and would hopefully prevent my drapery being set ablaze in an Agni Kai.’”

“He wants you to keep the peace?” Jinpa asked. “That’s not your strong suit.”

Kyoshi glared at the Air Nomad, who simply shrugged. He wasn’t wrong. She handed the note back to him.

“Tell him I politely decline,” she said as she got up. “I’d rather not be in such close proximity to the Fire Lord.”

Jinpa scanned the letter again. 

“The letter says the Fire Lord won’t be in attendance.”

“My answer is still no.”

“Mistress Rangi may be grateful for the company if you can make time to see her afterward,” the Air Nomad said. “You could even travel back together. I know you both sleep poorly when you’re apart. You need your rest and Mistress Hei-Ran didn’t say when they would return.”

Kyoshi gnawed on her lip. Jinpa was right. Again. She didn’t have much in the way of requests or appointments, so she wouldn’t be detracting from something else. 

Brave the turbulent hellscape that is the Fire Nation to see Rangi or sleep alone every night for Yangchen knows how long? 

“Alright, tell him I’ll be there.”

* * *

Korra shot up in bed. She was drenched in sweat and hyperventilating. 

“Korra?” Asami stirred in bed next to her. “Are you alright?”

The Avatar was trembling. The dream was so vivid it could have been a memory.

“I...I had such a bizarre dream,” She mumbled.

“A nightmare?”

“No,” she said. “I can’t remember. I had to go to the Fire Nation for something, but we weren’t on the airship. Ugh. I can’t remember. I think Jinora had come to wake me up.”

“You seem frazzled for it not being a nightmare,” Asami said as she kissed her shoulder. “Are you sure you’re alright?”

“Yeah, I’m fine ‘Sami,” Korra said. She glanced at the clock on the wall. “I’m going to get in the shower. We should be at the capitol in a few hours.”

* * *

“Korra, can I talk to you?”

The young Air Master ran up to Korra as they approached the Royal Palace. 

“Sure, what’s up?” Korra asked while stifling a yawn with her hand.

“Something strange happened on the airship last night,” She whispered and then paused to make sure no one was listening. “I think there was a spirit on board.”

“A spirit?”

“Yeah, it was sometime after midnight,” She said while adjusting her back that was full of journals and scrolls. “I heard it in the hall and when I tried to talk to it...I think it vanished. It was small and sort of red but I couldn’t make out what it really looked like.”

Korra furrowed her brow. Why did this sound so familiar?

“Korra?”

“Sorry, I had a strange dream and I’m still trying to shake it,” the Avatar replied. “Could you feel its presence in the morning?”

“That’s the thing. I never felt its presence.”

Confusion flitted across Korra’s face and when she opened her mouth to speak but was cut off by Kya and Asami's conversation.

The two women were discussing the day’s plans. Kya held up a hand and motioned to the royal guards assembling in front of them. 

“Avatar Korra,” The captain said. “The Fire Lord bids you and your companions welcome.”

Korra bowed. “Thank you, is she available to speak with us?”

“Tell her Kya is here,” Kya said with a grin. “And that I want to collect on the debt she owes me.” 

“I-”

“Go on.”

The captain bowed and waved for a subordinate to deliver the message. He returned a few moments later, and they were ushered inside. 

Instead of being taken to the royal chamber, they were brought instead to Izumi’s private office. The Fire Lord stood up from behind the desk and bowed her head at Korra.

“Avatar Korra,” Izumi said. “It is an honor to have you in the Fire Nation. Although, I would prefer that future visits are handled through the proper channels.”

“Of course, Fire Lord,” Korra said. “You have my apologies.”

“Oh come off it, ‘Zumi,” Kya said with a throaty chuckle. “I need a favor. Well, _we_ need a favor and you owe me.”

Izumi’s lips set in a tight line as she arched a perfectly manicured eyebrow. 

“And what, Kya, do I owe you?”

“See, it was on Ember Island,” Kya said with a sly smirk. “I remember a certain crown princess promising me a boon when she took the throne. I’m here to collect.”

“That was 30 years ago.”

“But you’re honor-bound to uphold it.”

Izumi sighed. Her patience was wearing thin. 

“Kya, I have no time for your games,” Izumi seethed. “But tell me what it is you want, so this matter can be settled.” 

“Korra?”

“Fire Lord, I was recently given a cache of documents, journals, and letters that belonged to Avatar Kyoshi,” Korra said. “In these records, we’ve discovered several historical inaccuracies, and we’re investigating the more egregious one to help restore the true history of one of my past lives.”

“Get to the point, Avatar Korra,” Izumi growled as she narrowed her eyes.

“The information circulated during the Hundred Year War codifies some information about Kyoshi’s family. Namely, her husband,” Korra hesitated. “Who wasn’t her husband. Or even a man at all.”

“Excuse me?”

“Rangi was a woman, Izumi,” Kya said, quietly. “And we found information in a damaged personal journal from her stating that she could have been married, which puts it even more at odds with every major telling of Kyoshi's history. Even here in the Fire Nation.”

Izumi sat back down in her chair and listened carefully. 

“We found information that says what clan she was from,” Korra said. “We know the noble clans tend to be secretive with family records, but we were hoping that we could get your help in getting Clan Sei'naka to speak to us.”

Izumi was quiet for a few moments, but Korra could see the wheels turning in her head and maybe even a flicker of distress in her eyes. 

“Very well,” she said. “I will send my page to the leader of Clan Sei'naka, telling him that you come with my blessing. That should be enough to convince him. Kya, I would like you to stay for a moment, but the rest of you are dismissed.” 

Korra, Asami, and Jinora bowed to Izumi before leaving the office. Izumi gestured for her personal guard to leave as well. Only when Izumi and Kya were alone did the Fire Lord speak.

“You have a lot of nerve storming my palace,” Izumi said as she slipped her glasses off.

“What can I say, ‘Zumi, I missed you.”

The Fire Lord rolled her eyes as Kya came around the desk to stand beside her.

“I do appreciate this,” Kya said. “Things aren’t adding up.”

“And to think you and I ran away to Kyoshi Island for a whole summer, determined to learn everything about Kyoshi,” Izumi said. “I guess we didn’t learn much at all.”

Kya reached out and took Izumi’s hand in her own. Izumi hesitated for a moment but laced their fingers together.

“Korra is attempting to restore some history of people like us. What the Fire Nation didn’t destroy the Earth Kingdom suppressed,” Kya whispered. She brought Izumi’s hand to her mouth and placed a soft kiss on it. “I’m helping them.”

“So, Rangi was a woman?”

“Yeah.”

“I always loved that story, though,” Izumi whispered tearfully. “Two lovers from different cultures torn apart by duty. Their love, doomed to fail. Star-crossed lovers and all that. Rangi being a woman makes it more tragic.”

“Remind you of us?”

“A bit more after this revelation,” Izumi chuckled sadly. “You broke my heart.”

“I know.”

“I loved you.”

“I know,” Kya whispered. “I loved you too. By the time I realized what I had given up, it was too late. You were already married to Tanaka.”

“My husband was a good man,” Izumi replied. “He didn’t deserve to be taken from this world so young.”

“He deserved to see his children grow up.”

“He did,” The Fire Lord gazed at their clasped hands. “But he wasn’t you.”

"Can you ever forgive me for running away?" Kya asked, cupping Izumi's face with her free hand. "Even if you can't, I want you to know, I regret not marrying you every day.

“I do forgive you,” Izumi said as she let go of Kya’s hand and stood to look at her. “As much as I was heartbroken, it gave me my children and a handful of years with a man who loved as passionately as he lived.”

Kya pulled Izumi into a tight hug. They closed their eyes and held each other. Izumi threaded her fingers in Kya’s hair and Kya buried her face into Izumi’s neck. 

If they held on tight enough, maybe they could go back to a time when they were young and love was new. 

Before the day when, on the beaches of Kyoshi Island, Izumi dropped to her knees and proposed. Begging Kya to be her Fire Lady.

Before the moment where Kya fled. Afraid of commitment. Afraid of what she felt for Izumi. 

They pulled apart and the illusion was shattered. 

“I know I can’t make it up to y--”

Kya was cut off by Izumi kissing her. The waterbender took her into her arms and deepened the kiss. 

Even if it was only this one moment, Kya wasn’t going to run away again.

* * *

Korra, Asami, and Jinora looked up from a journal when the door to Izumi’s office opened. Kya smiled at them as she slipped out.

“Is everything okay?” Asami asked. “You aren’t in trouble with the Fire Lord, are you?”

“I’m alright. I’ll explain later,” Kya said, waving the comment off. “Have you heard anything?”

“A message was sent to the head of Clan Sei’naka. He has an office here in the palace. Hopefully, we’ll hear back soon,” Korra said. “I hope a blessing from the Fire Lord will be the extra push we need.”

Asami eyebrows raised in realization, and she leaned back in her chair. She studied Kya suspiciously. 

“How is it that you were able to get us in with the Fire Lord so quickly?” She asked with an arched brow. “I imagine you two grew up together, and she mentioned you took a summer trip, but…”

“You remember that first girlfriend I mentioned?”

“ _What_ ,” Korra exclaimed as she shot up from her chair. “You and Izumi?”

“Korra keep your voice down!” Asami scolded.

“What happened?”

“I broke her heart,” Kya whispered as she hung her head in shame. “I ran away from the best thing that ever happened to me.”

Jinora stood and wrapped her arms around Kya. The waterbender smiled kindly at her niece and hugged her tightly. 

“Excuse me, Avatar Korra?”

The women looked up to see a young page approaching them.

“I have a message from Minister Gao of Clan Sei’naka,” the page said, bowing to Korra. “The minister would be honored to meet the Avatar and her companions. If you ladies would come with me, I can take you to the Clan Sei’naka archives. The minister will meet us there.”

* * *

“Avatar Korra, I’m honored to meet you,” Minister Gao said and bowed when the women entered the hall. A tall man with hair almost pure white, a long traditional beard, and piercing bronze eyes. He spoke with a charred rasp of a voice. 

“I appreciate you agreeing to meet with us,” Korra said.

“I was thrilled to receive the message from the Fire Lord. I am not only the head of Clan Sei’naka, but I am also the master historian of our clan history. While I am honored to help, I would like to know more.”

“Of course, Minister,” Korra said. “Jinora?”

Jinora pulled Rangi’s slim red journal from her bag and handed it to Minister Gao. He took the journal opened it his eyes skimmed the page. 

“We discovered that Kyoshi’s husband, Rangi, wasn’t a-”

“Wasn’t husband at all.” Minister Gao said as his fingers traced the words on the page. He looked up from the page and locked eyes with Korra. “Rangi was a woman.”

The women gaped at Minister Gao as he turned the pages of the journal and frowned when he got to the ruined pages.

“How do you know this?” Kya demanded.

Minister Gao handed the journal back to Jinora and beckoned the women to follow him. They made their way to a back room and a servant slipped past them and looked at the minister. 

“We need to get to the vault,” He said. 

The servant nodded and pulled a heavy bookcase away from the wall. Minister Gao turned to Korra.

“Avatar Korra, can you use your earthbending and remove that brick?” He said pointing to a brick towards the top of the wall. “It would make this go a little quicker.”

Korra does as she’s asked and the wall pulls back like a door with a loud grinding of stone on stone. The women grimaced at the sound. The false wall revealed a closet-sized room.

The servant advances into the room and moves a floor tile to reveal a handle. The servant pulled the handle and opened the hidden trap door. 

It revealed a steep and ancient staircase that led into the darkness. Minister Gao created a flame in his hand and beckoned for Korra to do the same.

“Please watch your step, ladies,” Minister Gao said as he started down the steps. “I would like to know how you came across this information. Answer this and I will tell you anything you wish to know.”

“King Wu discovered a vault hidden beneath the palace in Ba Sing Se,” Korra said as she and the others went down the stairs. “They found artifacts from Avatar Kyoshi, and I was brought a chest that contained various writings.”

“I see,” Minister Gao said. “The corridor gets a bit narrow through here, be careful.”

The minister begins lighting torches as they move past them bathing the ancient corridor in flickering orange light.

“I answered your question,” Korra said.

“And I promised you answers,” the Minister replied. “Clan Sei’naka have long been supporters of the Avatar. We’re ‘true believers’ in what the Avatar stands for. We even helped fund the White Lotus that protected you, Avatar Korra.”

Korra raised her eyebrows in surprise but didn’t interrupt the minister.

“Many in the Fire Nation believed these alliances were forged with Avatar Szeto, who was the Fire Avatar before Roku, but that’s a clever bit of revisionism on our part. We supported him politically, but not much else. We offered to train Avatar Kuruk in firebending and sent one of our finest daughters. Her name was Hei-Ran.”

“Rangi’s mother.”

“Yes,” He said. “Avatar Kuruk died young. The Earth Kingdom had fallen into disrepair, so we were unable to safely provide resources to the Earth Sages and their search for the Earth Avatar. When it was announced the Avatar had been discovered we again sent Hei-Ran. She took her daughter Rangi with her to act as the Avatar’s personal guard.”

“That’s how Rangi and Avatar Kyoshi met?” Asami asked.

“Yes, but not in the way you’re thinking,” Gao said. “Kyoshi was not the Avatar they discovered. It was a boy named Yun.”

The women looked at each other in shock. 

“Kyoshi’s journal said she killed Yun,” Kya said. 

‘She did,” the minister replied. “Even Yun believed he was the Avatar. Kyoshi was a servant in the mansion where Yun lived and trained. _That_ is how she met Rangi.”

They approached a large door at the end of the corridor. The door was covered in intricate carvings that looked like the ones Korra had seen in the photograph of the door in Ba Sing Se.

Minister Gao set the door ablaze and while the flame flickered out the carving glowed. 

“This will take a moment,” He said. “To what I was saying before, Kyoshi exhibited signs she may have been the Avatar and Yun’s patron and Earthbending trainer, a man name Jianzhu, captured and offered them both to a spirit. The spirit revealed that Kyoshi was the Avatar and Yun was left for dead.”

Asami turned to gape at Korra, “Jianzhu was mentioned in one of Kyoshi’s entries.”

“I remember,” Korra said. “She killed him too, didn’t she?”

“Only justice will bring peace, Avatar Korra,” the minister said. He said it with a reverence like it was a mantra. “To streamline the history a bit, Kyoshi set off with Rangi to flee Jianzhu’s clutches and take her place as Avatar. Jianzhu was killed by Yun, who had become warped by the spirit and Kyoshi killed Yun because she could not save him from what he had become.”

“Her journal reflected that,” Jinora said. “She carried that guilt.”

“She did,” Gao said. “But this history brings us to the forging of the direct alliance between the Avatar and Clan Sei’naka. Avatar Kyoshi and Rangi were lovers. The Avatar supported our clan when Fire Lord Zoryu sought to centralize power.”

Korra gnawed her lip. Zoryu? She knew that name.

“But Rangi was married off?” Kya asked, crossing her arms.

“For the welfare of the clan, yes, Hei-Ran married Rangi off,” Gao said. He glanced over his shoulder. “I promise you it was purely logistical.”

“Still.”

“I understand your frustration, but there’s more information in these records. Information that I am not at liberty to give,” Gao explained. “When Avatar Roku was killed and Fire Lord Sozin massacred the Air Nomads, his soldiers began stampeding their way through the Fire Nation and seized noble records that may have reflected anything outside of Sozin’s idealized version of Fire Nation history. Our clan was quick to act. We forged ancient records that stated we forged a solid alliance with Avatar Szeto and hid anything of the truth."

“You hid the rest of your family history down here?” Jinora asked astonishedly. 

“We knew it would have been destroyed and our bloodline would have ended. We forged our alliance with Avatar Kyoshi and played intermediary between her and Fire Lord Zoryu. We were her largest supporters within the Fire Nation. The clan protects its own. Records of Hei-Ran and Rangi were hidden and sealed after Rangi’s death when tensioned began to flare with the Fire Nation. It was to protect Kyoshi and preserve their memories. The Earth Kingdom rewrote large portions of history as anti-Fire Nation propaganda during the Hundred Year War.”

“And you knew all this off the top of your head?” Korra asked skeptically. 

“The master historian of Clan Sei’naka must memorize our clan history in its entirety,” He said. “It’s common in noble families, but we teach the true history of our clan and not the propaganda forced during the war.”

“Your family opposed the war?”

“Unilaterally,” Minister Gao said firmly. “We figured the Air Avatar had been killed in the genocide, but we believed we could protect the Water Avatar. We ingratiated ourselves in Fire Lord Sozin’s court to try and ease the raids on the Water Tribes, but we failed. By the time Avatar Aang revealed himself a century later, we tried to act as quickly as we could. General Iroh’s late wife was from Clan Sei’naka, and we helped fund him when he and others liberated Ba Sing Se. We even provided our family guard as soldiers.”

“You know who we are, don’t you,” Jinora asked motioning between Kya and herself.

“Of course I do,” He said with a wink. “And it’s an honor.”

The rune on the door began to dim. 

“What’s happening?” Asami asked.

“It shouldn’t be too much longer,” He said. “The seal is on a delay to allow for time to stop potential intruders. A countermeasure designed by Avatar Kyoshi and Mistress Rangi. I fear I may have rambled far too long. We allied with Avatar Kyoshi, not completely because she and Rangi were lovers. Kyoshi was family, but we have always supported the Avatar. I can’t tell you what in Earth Kingdom history is completely inaccurate, but we have guarded Rangi’s identity for centuries.”

“There’s no reason to anymore!” Korra exclaimed. “Why didn’t you make this information public?”

“We were ordered not to,” He replied. “Just before her death Avatar Kyoshi left strict instructions that the vault in Ba Sing Se must be discovered first and that the information can only be given to the Avatar. She was paranoid towards the end. She lived for over a century after Rangi died and became obsessed with protecting her memory and our clan. She knew that with the rising tensions our clan and Rangi’s memory could be wiped from history. Hidden history is better than the history that is lost.”

“Kyoshi did all this out of love?” Korra asked quietly. “For her and your clan.”

“Yes,” He said. “The information you seek about Rangi’s identity and her marriage is sealed in this vault, but it’s for your eyes only Avatar Korra.”

The rune flickered out and the vault door opened. They were met with darkness. 

“Proceed into the record room and move to the farthest wall. You will find crystal display cases that have the information you seek,” He said and bowed deeply to Korra. “I will remain with your companions here.”

Korra glanced back. Asami and Kya smiled gently and Jinora looked upset she couldn’t go. Korra patted Jinora on the head and turned to enter the vault. 

“The door will close behind you,” Gao called out. “Merely a security measure. You will be able to open it from your side when you are finished.”

Korra nodded but jumped when the door pulled shut. She created a flame in her hand to illuminate the room and made her way through the cases of books and to the farthest wall. The crystal display cases sparkled and reflected the light of her flame.

Korra approached the cases excitedly but a chittering sound pierced through the silence of the room. 

The Avatar whirled around and was face to face with a pale red spirit. What appeared to be its eyes flashed and locked with Korra’s. 

The spirit seemed too ethereal to have any tangible shape. Korra took a step back and opened her mouth to speak, but a tendril reached out and touched her forehead.

Korra’s eyes rolled into the back of her head, and she collapsed to the cold stone floor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, look, I know the scene with Kya and Izumi doesn't fit, but I was so proud of it. I couldn't bring myself to cut it out. 
> 
> (I cut out the other one anyway, lol.)
> 
> Also, I know this chapter was exposition heavy. My bad.


	5. Rapidly Shifting Perspectives

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a long one, but I couldn't find a way to break it up that satisfied me. 
> 
> But I appreciate your patience. Enjoy!

“Mother!”

Hei-Ran glanced over her shoulder and saw her daughter stomp towards her. Rangi’s face and ears were red and her bronze eyes were flashing with anger and maybe even a little fear.

The headmistress let out a soft, almost inaudible, sigh and turned to face the raging wildfire that was her daughter. 

“Rangi,” She said in curt acknowledgment. 

“Don’t ‘Rangi’ me, Mother,” she seethed. “You’re trying to marry me off! Great-Grandmother told me as much! How dare you! You know what Kyoshi means to me! You’ve never been anything but accepting!”

At this point, Rangi’s eyes welled with tears that threatened to fall. Hei-Ran felt a pang of guilt. Of course, she knew what Kyoshi meant to her daughter. She had watched their love grow over the years. Hei-Ran loved Kyoshi like a daughter and would challenge anyone who spoke ill of her. 

She took all this into account on the journey to the Fire Nation.

She prayed Rangi would forgive her for the deception. 

“Rangi,” Hei-Ran said as she stepped in close and lowered her voice. “I know what she means to you. That is why we came here. Your great-grandfather has been pushing for a match for you. I’ve refused several times before, but we’re here, so I could refuse in person.”

“Oh.”

Hei-Ran chuckled and caressed her daughter’s cheek. 

“How did you get Great-Grandfather to back down?”

“I moved him with the righteousness of our cause,” Hei-Ran replied. “We are honor-bound to the Avatar. That means something.”

“That can’t be it,” Rangi said skeptically. “Great-Grandfather likes to grandstand.”

“I may have also said you and I being honor-bound to Kyoshi could be interpreted as “Avatar Kyoshi is under the protection of all of Clan Sei’naka.” That information can be used politically and it gives Kyoshi more allies in the Fire Nation. She will have to draw up some sort of formal alliance for this to last though.”

Rangi threw herself on her mother and wrapped her arms around her tightly. She buried her face in her mother's shoulder and tried to stifle a sob.

“I was so worried,” She mumbled.

“Place some trust in your mother,” Hei-Ran scolded lightly. “Now, collect yourself before someone notices.”

“Yes, ma’am,” Rangi said as she pulled away and wiped at her eyes. “I’m sorry I didn’t trust you.”

“There’s no need to apologize,” Hei-Ran said. “Go to Great-Grandfather and tell him I’ll be delayed for dinner. I have a social call to make.”

Rangi clicked her heels and did as she was told. Hei-Ran sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose. This situation was going to be a lot more complicated than she anticipated. 

“You’re playing a dangerous game, Hei-Ran,” Minister Takeda said as he emerged from the shadows. “Your daughter won’t be pleased you lied about the real reason you’re here.”

“I know,” she said quietly. “My daughter may never trust me again and that will be a burden I bear, but for this to work, it must be done in accordance with the ancient customs.”

“Oh, I quite agree,” Takeda said. “In fact, Avatar Kyoshi should be here this time tomorrow. Providing something doesn’t steal her attention.”

Hei-Ran swallowed the lump rising in her throat. She silently prayed Kyoshi would understand why she was doing this. 

* * *

“Avatar Kyoshi, welcome!”

Kyoshi turned to see a man dressed in blazing red and yellow robes making his way towards her. 

He was alone.   


“You must be Minister Takeda,” Kyoshi said, bowing. “It’s an honor to meet you.”

“Please, Avatar, the honor is mine,” He said, returning her bow. “I’m thankful you made time for us.”

“I would appreciate it if you could elaborate on the nature of the event. Your letter was vague.”

Takeda nodded and motioned for Kyoshi to follow his attendants. 

Kyoshi took the opportunity to study her host.

He was almost as tall as she was and maybe a few years older. His facial hair was well maintained and his eyes were like molten gold. He was undeniably attractive and carried himself with a sense of regalness reserved for royalty.    
  


The faint scarring on his hands told Kyoshi that he was a firebender that had dueled before, but by the length of his hair she could tell if he had lost at some point it wasn’t recent.

“I apologize for the vagueness,” He said as he swept his robes behind him. “You never know who could be intercepting the messages.”

“You know of my issues with the Fire Lord,” she said flatly as she glanced back to see Jinpa jogging to catch up.   
  


“Most noble houses in the Fire Nation do,” Takeda said, glancing at her. “Mistress Hei-Ran does more to protect you than you realize.”

“What do you mean?”

“She sends letters that others shape into propaganda that is then distributed to the noble houses. The servants hear from the nobles and the general population hears from the servants,” Takeda explained. “You’re popular with the average FIre Nation citizen.”   
  


“Hei-Ran does this?”

“Of course. It’s a delicate and precarious dance. Your increased popularity in the Fire Nation makes it difficult for the Fire Lord to work against you.”

Kyoshi resisted the urge to roll her eyes. Zoryu was a near-constant thorn in her side these days.    
  


“You’re surprisingly well-informed, Minister.”

“Who do you reckon receives Hei-Ran’s letters?”

Kyoshi stopped in her tracks and stared wide-eyed as the amused minister turned to smirk at her. 

“Why would you help me like that? We’ve never met.”

“You and I have things in common, my dear,” He said with a bow of his head. He continued before Kyoshi could question his statement. “But I failed to answer your question. I’m the minister in charge of titles, inheritances, and noble alliances. This event is used to arrange marriages between major noble houses.”

“Marriages? Why am I here?”

“The Avatar’s presence will be regarded as an auspicious sign,” He said as he motioned for them to move again. “There are some advantageous deals that can mean great things for the Fire Nation hanging in the balance tonight. Your presence could ease tensions among the clans and if you’re willing to review the submitted terms of the arrangement with me than the deals will be perceived as being blessed by the spirits as well.”

“It still seems like there’s another angle at work here.”

“There is, my dear. Fire Lord Zoryu is pushing to centralize power in the coming generations. Our strict structure provides a unique system of checks and balances to ensure a fair and honorable ruling as well as an impartial system of government. Centralized leadership under the Fire Lord would have catastrophic implications for our nation,” Takeda said as they approached his residence. “In plain terms, my lady, this will make both of us look good. You will further ingratiate yourself with the nobility, which takes the pressure off of Mistress Hei-Ran and myself. You’re not a Fire Nation citizen, so your fame may grow, but you’ll need the support of the nobility to have fair dealings in the Fire Nation. Important figures to pressure the Fire Lord on your behalf.”

“So, it’s all just politics?”

“It’s the Fire Nation, everything is politics.” 

* * *

Rangi rounded the corner of Minister Takeda’s garden and a familiar figure with the minister. Her heart skipped a beat and excitement shot through her. 

Kyoshi.

Rangi seemingly lost control of her legs because she started to walk towards her but stopped herself. What was she thinking? Approaching a minister without the proper invitation or introduction. She mentally chided herself before she heard a voice.

“Mistress Rangi?” 

The firebender glanced up to see Jinpa’s excited smile. She returned his smile with one of her own before glancing back towards Kyoshi. 

Bronze eyes locked with deep green ones.

Both women were so wrapped up in gazing at each other that they missed the look of panic that briefly washed over Takeda’s face.    


He composed himself and gestured for Rangi to come over.    


“Avatar Kyoshi, I believe you are  _ well-acquainted _ with our dear captain,” He said with a knowing smile.

They all knew the introduction was merely a formality, but traditions were always the first priority in the Fire Nation.

Rangi approached the pair and bowed deeply.

“Thank you, Minister Takeda,” She said reverently. “It’s an honor to see you again, Avatar Kyoshi.”

Kyoshi hated Fire Nation formalities. She wanted to reach out and pull Rangi into a tight embrace, kiss her forehead, or even just hold her hand. 

She certainly didn’t want the love of her life to bow or, Spirits help her, refer to her as  _ Avatar _ . 

But she wanted to preserve Rangi’s honor. 

“And you, Captain,” Kyoshi said with a bow of her head. 

Takeda’s ensuing chuckle startled the women. They both eyed at him, confusion etched on their faces. 

“Ladies, please, I know the truth,” He turned to Rangi. “I’m a good friend of your mother. You two may speak informally in my presence. And to me.”

“She told you?” Rangi asked in an uncharacteristically shaky voice.   


Even Kyoshi knew the implications of this. Same-sex relationships weren’t expressly forbidden in the Fire Nation. In fact, they were well-tolerated among the peasant classes. 

But among the nobility, where power and relevance hinged on titles and heirs, it could be scandalous. 

“She did,” Takeda said with a smirk. “But I’m the last person to pass judgment. Besides, minister or not, I firmly believe your mother would have my hide if I did. Truly, though, the information is safe with me.” 

“Thank you, Minister,” Rangi said bowing. “A question, if I may?”

“Speak.”

“Why is Kyoshi here?”

“I’m attending the event tonight. He said that my presence could help ease tensions between the clans.” Kyoshi said. 

“Political machinations, my dear,” Takeda said with a smile. “She’s the Avatar and, according to Hei-Ran, a firebender of no trivial talent. Her actions tonight could change many hearts and minds.”

“You’re trying to give her a direct influence in Fire Nation politics? The Avatar’s word carries significant weight already,” Rangi said. “I don’t understand.”

“The Avatar’s words carry weight, but only to those who will listen,” Takeda explained. “If all goes according to plan, then after tonight the Avatar will have legitimacy in the noble hierarchy of the Fire Nation that even the Fire Lord can’t ignore.”

“This wasn’t at all what I was told,” Kyoshi said as she crossed her arms angrily. “I grow weary of being used as a political pawn.”

“Kyoshi, this could be a good thing,” Rangi placed a calming hand on Kyoshi’s arm. “Not only for you but for all Avatars to follow.”

“Especially with your next incarnation being from the Fire Nation,” Jinpa piped up from behind her. 

“Oh, now you speak,” Kyoshi grumbled. 

“I’m only saying,” the monk said with a bashful smile.

“Fine,” Kyoshi scanned Takeda. “What exactly will I have to do?” 

“I will be presented with terms from a representative from a clan. Usually the head of the clan, but sometimes a parent. I review the terms to see if they are agreeable. Make sure it’s not an attempt to take advantage of a lesser clan or what have you. At this event, I will have you do the same. This is mostly a formality as clans are typically straightforward with their desires. Anything less can be considered dishonorable and even grounds for an Agni Kai.”

“Is this common?”

“More than you would imagine. Hence, my concerns about my drapery.”

“What else?” Kyoshi asked.

“Once we have ruled the terms acceptable, a representative from the other clan will be called to review. Should they accept the proposed parties are engaged to be wed. Should they decline, a reason must be given. Terms are offered to be amended and so on.”

“That doesn’t often happen,” Rangi added, noting Kyoshi’s confusion. “Negotiations are typically handled beforehand. This is-”

“Mostly a formality. Like seemingly everything in this blasted country,” Kyoshi grumbled. 

Rangi recoiled. A hurt expression on her face. Takeda raised his eyebrows in surprise and Jinpa sighed heavily at the Avatar’s breach of decorum. 

“I’m sorry,” Kyoshi said quickly. She looked at Rangi. “I didn’t mean it. I’m just tired of the machinations and games.”

“I understand your frustration, Avatar,” Takeda said. “But I appreciate your, somewhat begrudging, willingness to participate.”

“This is a good thing,” Rangi added.

Takeda pursed his lips as Kyoshi and Rangi shared a moment. He felt as guilty as Hei-Ran and prayed Rangi would remain so agreeable.

“Why don't I have my servants show you to your quarters,” Takeda said quickly. “I think you could use some rest after such a long journey.”

* * *

Kyoshi groaned as her back hit the bed. She was tired. Of everything. Traveling, fighting, diplomacy, and especially politics. She just wanted to go home. 

“You’re lucky the minister was forgiving after your ridiculous outburst,” Rangi chided. “I can’t believe you actually said that.”

Kyoshi pinched the bridge of her nose in frustration. Why couldn’t she have kept her mouth shut? 

She knew Rangi wasn’t worried that Kyoshi may have upset the minister. What she said hurt her feelings. The firebender was patriotic to a fault and took most slights against her nation personally. 

In order of importance in Rangi’s life, Kyoshi was fairly certain she fell in third place behind the Fire Nation and Hei-Ran. 

Kyoshi propped herself up on her elbows.

“I said I was sorry,” She responded. “I didn’t mean to hurt your feelings.”

“That’s not...you…” Rangi sighed heavily. “Yes, it hurt my feelings. I understand you’re tired of these games, but it did hurt.” 

“How can I make it up to you?”

“You can make it up to me by doing what has been asked of you,” Rangi replied and sat down next to her lover. “The minister seems to think your involvement could change a lot.”

“If it’ll help, I’ll do it,” Kyoshi said. “I don’t mean to change the subject but I didn’t get the opportunity to ask why you’re here. Are you and your mother visiting?”

Rangi gnawed on her lip. She knew she was going to have to tell Kyoshi at some point, but she knew Kyoshi wouldn’t react well.

“Sort of? We’re attending the event tonight,” She said quickly. “Clan Sei’naka is putting forth a few candidates for marriage. Mother came personally because a match was selected for me…”

“WHAT?!” Kyoshi shot up. Her eyes were full of rage. She felt heat moving through her veins. 

Rangi stood and took Kyoshi’s trembling hands in hers. 

“Calm down, you oaf,” She said softly and lovingly. “Mother came to turn it down. She wouldn’t do that to us.” 

“Can she do that?”

“Yes, she told Great-Grandfather that she and I were honor-bound to serve you, and that left no room for a husband. I have three cousins slightly younger than I am being put forth as candidates tonight so it’s not a huge loss for the clan. Plus, she may have implied you’d be supportive of the clan in the future if I were to keep my duties.”

“I wish your mother would have told me about this,” Kyoshi seethed. 

Rangi slipped her arms around the other woman and held her tightly. She rested the side of her head on Kyoshi’s shoulder. The Avatar wrapped her arms around her glowing girl and held her close.

“My mother must negotiate on my behalf,” she said. “I’m unmarried, so she must speak for me on these matters.”

“I hate the concept of arranged marriages at all,” Kyoshi grumbled. 

“I do, too, believe me,” The firebender replied as she pulled away. “I knew I was only ever going to love women when I was young. I lived in fear of the day I was to be married off. To be a nobleman’s wife. Ugh.”

Rangi shuttered at the thought. 

“Would you have done it?” Kyoshi asked quietly. 

Rangi was silent for a moment. “Yes. For my family and the wellbeing of my nation. I’d have hated every second of my life though.”

She wrapped her arms around herself. Kyoshi’s expression fell as Rangi continued. 

“The thought of being with a man, any man, makes me feel ill,” she said. “I can’t even think about having to be married and...having children...with him. But I would have gone along with it because it was expected of me. I’m not attracted to men. It would have been torture.”

“I may be attracted to men, but I think I’d feel the same about an arranged marriage,” Kyoshi responded. 

“Arranged marriages among the nobility are expected,” Rangi said. “It’s just...normal for us.”

“That’s fair,” Kyoshi responded. “But since I have to review terms tonight, I’d probably just reject anything with your name on it.” 

Rangi laughed. “You shouldn’t, but I’d want you to.”

“I don’t care if I shouldn’t. I would,” She said, pulling the firebender to her. There was no humor in her voice. “Your duty is to the Avatar, and she won’t be disobeyed.”

“And I am her most faithful servant,” Rangi whispered.

Kyoshi bent her head down and captured Rangi’s lips. Rangi threaded her hands in Kyoshi’s hair and pressed herself as close as she could to her lover. Kyoshi’s hands settled on her firebender’s hips.

  
  
A crisp knocking at the door pulled them apart. Kyoshi swore under her breath and quickly adjusted her hair. Rangi straightened her uniform and ran the back of her hand across her lips to rid herself of any of Kyoshi’s makeup that could have rubbed off.

“Come in,” Kyoshi called out.

The door swung open and Hei-Ran stepped into the room. She shut the door behind her. 

“Kyoshi,” she said. “I’ve spoken with Minister Takeda. I’m glad you’ve agreed to participate tonight. I must brief you on a few matters beforehand.”

“You couldn’t have done that before you left? Or even told me this was happening?”

Hei-Ran clicked her tongue and rolled her eyes. “If we had been upfront with you from the beginning you would have turned it down due to your disdain for Fire Nation politics. So, Takeda and I chose to do things through the proper channels instead. I’ll admit I’m surprised you accepted the invitation at all. He was prepared to send additional invitations.”

“Jinpa mentioned I could accompany Rangi home after the event,” Kyoshi mumbled, her eyes glued to the floor.

Rangi chuckled softly and Hei-Ran shook her head. Hei-Ran knew Kyoshi could probably be convinced to dive head-first into a volcano if it meant time with her daughter. 

A pang of guilt shot through her. Hei-Ran had made several decisions regarding the two women in front of her and neither knew nor could know.

“So, what do I need to know?” 

Hei-Ran shook the thoughts from her mind and spoke. “Takeda told me that he explained what I’ve been doing for the last several years. It worked for a while, but the effect is beginning to stall out. I received word that the Fire Lord is taking stock of the inner workings of the various ministries in the Fire Nation. He’s clearly trying to judge which can be phased out and brought under his direct control in years to come.”

Kyoshi frowned but let Hei-Ran continue. 

“You need a solidified voice in Fire Nation politics if you are to keep the peace among nations. The Fire Lord respects that you are the Avatar, but not you. He can find loopholes to circumvent your decrees. With the lack of official standing, there are no meaningful consequences if he disregards you. To anyone else, this would be dishonorable, but I hear he’s been pushing those limits. If you had a standing then there are no loopholes. So, I reached out to Takeda, and we hatched this little plan.”

“I understand,” Kyoshi responded. “And for tonight?”

“There’s no precedent for this, so Takeda and I are making it up as we go. You won’t be treated as a guest of honor. That would mark you as an outsider. You’ll be the highest-ranking firebender in the room and that’s the angle we’ll be playing. You will be treated like the highest noble there. You will accompany Takeda and introduce him to individuals he will point out to you.”

“Higher rank introduces lower rank, I remember.”

“Good girl,” Hei-Ran said. “When the proposals are brought to him, he will review them, and then pass them off to you. That will signify  _ you _ have the final say. Most of the proposals have already been agreed on in private and this is merely a formality. There are times when others are presented the night of; those are meant as power plays. On the off chance, an offer like that is made, Takeda will tap each scroll when handing it to you. One tap to approve and two taps to reject.”

“One tap yes, two taps no.”

“Lastly, you will need to wear something other than your armor,” Hei-Ran said. She moved towards the door and opened it. She gestured and a servant slipped into the room with a chest. The servant bowed to the women and disappeared as quickly as they had entered, pulling the door shut behind them.

“What will she be wearing?” Rangi asked.

Hei-Ran opened the chest. “This is a military-inspired uniform that Avatar Szeto was known to wear when he ventured outside of the Fire Nation. It’s just as protective as your current armor, but this will help you look the part. It’s been refitted for you, Kyoshi.”

Kyoshi and Rangi peered into the chest and marveled at the armor. The chest, torso, arm, and leg pieces were pitch-black with heavy gold trimming. The shirt and pants meant to go underneath were a deep red. Almost the color of blood.

“This was Szeto’s?”

“Yes.”

Kyoshi’s fingers traced the gold trimming of the chest piece. 

“This gold matches your headdress and fans,” Rangi said, marveling at the craftsmanship.

Hei-Ran nodded. “That’s by design. Part of the refits. You’ll wear your headdress and have your fans. We’re evoking the imagery of Avatar Szeto while establishing who you are.”

“What about my makeup?”

“You’ll wear that too. Like the headdress and fans, it has become part of the image associated with you,” the headmistress said. “I know you have some type of  _ daofei _ code associated with it, but what will be done here tonight is bigger than that.”

“Will Rangi accompany me?” Kyoshi asked.

“No.” Hei-Ran shook her head. “A guest of honor can require a bodyguard. A noble typically doesn’t. Rangi will stay with me.”

“Understood,” The captain said in a crisp voice. 

“One more question,” Kyoshi said. “Why didn’t you address any of this with me sooner?”

“You don’t handle diplomacy well,” Hei-Ran said bluntly. “This requires finesse and tactical political dealings.”

Kyoshi glowered and crossed her arms. Rangi noticed the anger in the Avatar’s eyes. She poked her hip.

“She’s not wrong.”

“I know!” Kyoshi barked. “But that doesn’t mean I have to like it.”

“I’m doing all this to protect you, Kyoshi,” Hei-Ran said with an earnestness in her voice that snapped Kyoshi out of her anger. “I’m doing this because I love you, young lady. You’re my family. The Fire Lord is an inexperienced ruler who wants to show his strength. He could try to go to war with you. He could try to invade other nations. I don’t want to think of a day when you had to stand against the Fire Nation.”

Hei-Ran’s eyes flicked over to her daughter. Rangi raised her eyebrows when she saw the tears in her mother’s eyes. 

“You think Kyoshi and I would have to stand against each other?”

“Yes,” Hei-Ran said quietly. She looked between the two women in front of her. “I’m trying to protect you both. I-”

Kyoshi interrupted Hei-Ran by pulling her into a tight embrace. Kyoshi had never done this before. Rangi inhaled sharply as her mind strained to make sense of what was happening.

“Thank you,” Kyoshi whispered.

The headmistress was rigid in the Avatar’s arms but relaxed after a moment. She wrapped her arms around Kyoshi and held her tightly. 

Hei-Ran and Kyoshi pulled apart. Kyoshi smiled warmly at the woman who had shown her a mother's love.

Rangi stood up a little straighter. An expression of love and pride etched onto her features as her eyes flitted between the two women in front of her. Hei-Ran nodded to both of them. 

"Rangi and I will go back to our chambers and change. Get dressed and we’ll meet you there. Hold fast, Kyoshi.”

* * *

Kyoshi gazed at her reflection. She had washed her face and applied fresh makeup. She felt uncomfortable using her  _ daofei  _ makeup for a political game, but she trusted Hei-Ran implicitly. If she believed it was necessary, then Kyoshi would do it. 

She stood and looked down at her new armor. The chest plate was more than a little awkward, she wasn’t sure how Rangi could wear one solid piece. Kyoshi preferred the movement her chainmail offered, but if it proved necessary, she knew she could fight in this armor.

She regarded her full appearance. She looked...strange. She noted the armor appeared comparable to the Sei’naka uniform Rangi and Hei-Ran typically wore, but this heavy gold trimming pointed towards something more regal. 

She grabbed her fans and tucked them into the belt of her uniform. 

Kyoshi was all nerves. She knew if she screwed this up it wouldn’t be only her head on the chopping block. Hei-Ran, Takeda, Rangi, and her future incarnations would all be put at risk. 

She inhaled deeply to center herself as best she could. She trusted Hei-Ran and if Hei-Ran trusted Takeda then she would too.

The Avatar glanced up as she heard a soft knock and the door pushed open.

Takeda was at a loss for words as he took in Kyoshi’s appearance.

“My lady, you look marvelous,” He said. “The absolute portrait of Fire Nation nobility.”

“I’m ready when you are, Takeda.”

* * *

Rangi stood next to Hei-Ran and anxiously glanced around the room. She was worried she had missed Kyoshi’s entrance somehow. Not that she’d be able to speak to her all that much. 

She wasn’t technically at the event in her official capacity as the Avatar’s bodyguard. She was simply a mid-level noble from a small, but formidable and well-respected clan. 

She smoothed her blood-red skirt. Even Hei-Ran, who typically wore her parade uniform to society events, was dressed in the exquisite finery befitting her station in Clan Sei’naka. 

“You need to take a moment and relax,” Hei-Ran leaned in and whispered to her daughter. “I can tell you’re fretting and if I can tell others can tell.”

“Yes, mother.”

Hei-Ran reached down and clasped her daughter’s hand in her own. The headmistress didn’t know if she’d be able to do this again after this evening. So, she took the opportunity to hold her daughter’s hand one last time and disguise it as a gesture of support. 

Rangi turned to speak but a cavalcade of shocked murmurs and gasps interrupted her as Takeda and Kyoshi entered the great hall. 

Seeing Kyoshi dressed in Fire Nation red, black, and gold was enough to take Rangi’s breath away. She flushed as she watched Kyoshi move around the main hall with a sense of grace and dignity that she had never exhibited before. 

“Good girl,” Hei-Ran mumbled as she watched Kyoshi tactfully introduce Takeda to the appropriate nobles. “She’s doing well, so far.”

Rangi barely heard a word her mother had said. The rest of the world seemed to slip away. All she saw was Kyoshi. It took every bit of her self-restraint to keep her from going to Kyoshi and taking the other woman into her arms. 

Fire Nation was a  _ good _ look on Kyoshi. 

Kyoshi and Rangi locked eyes across the room for only a moment. The Avatar’s eyes flitted down Rangi’s frame quickly and Rangi swore she saw the Avatar’s eyes soften. However, it was gone as quickly as she had noticed it. Kyoshi and Takeda had begun to make their way to the table and the front of the main hall. 

* * *

“You did well,” Takeda whispered as they knelt at the table. “You shocked the nobles, but they’re responding well.”

“I feel like I need to throw up,” Kyoshi whispered through grit teeth.

“Get through this next part and you can throw up as much as you’d like,” Takeda whispered as he motioned for the proceedings to begin.

A burly man stepped forward and called out in a booming voice. 

“I, Gomi of Clan Keohso, wish to approach.”

Takeda glanced at his herald and nodded.

“Gomi of Clan Keohso is recognized,” the herald responded. “Approach.”

Gomi moved to the table and paused. He was gauging the situation as quickly as he could. After a beat, he bowed deeply to Kyoshi and then to Takeda before kneeling.

Takeda smirked and nodded in approval as shocked gasps and whispers moved through the crowd. 

Gomi had recognized Kyoshi as the higher ranking official.

Kyoshi’s eyes flicked over to where Clan Sei’naka had gathered close to the table. Hei-Ran had a look of triumph on her face and Rangi looked like she had let out a breath she had been holding for hours. 

She felt Takeda poke her thigh from under the table and her eyes moved back to Gomi. He presented a scroll and laid it on the table. Takeda took the scroll and reviewed the terms. 

“Clan Keohso offers their son Hoji’s hand to Clan Jong for a daughter of their choosing,” Takeda declared. “Clan Joong will approach.”

A much older man stepped forward and made his way to the table with the assistance of a cane. Kyoshi felt her stomach twist into knots as this man, clearly nearing his 90th year, bowed as deeply as he could to her and then to Takeda. 

He knelt next to Gomi and spoke to Kyoshi directly. 

“I am Sung, head of Clan Jong.”

“The terms are under review and judgment will be passed,” Takeda said.

He passed the scroll to Kyoshi and tapped the side once. Kyoshi took the scroll. She had no idea what to make of the information in front of her. She read the scroll and paused for a few moments as if considering and nodded before handing the scroll to Sung. 

“By decree of the Avatar the terms have been ruled as fair and just,” Takeda said as Sung took only a moment to glance at the terms. 

Kyoshi needed to remind herself that these were probably agreed on beforehand. Damn the Fire Nation and their formalities. 

“I accept and offer Sung-mi for this arrangement.”

Kyoshi looked up to the teenage girl who was beaming with excitement as she made eyes with a boy of roughly the same age.

Gomi and Sung stood and bowed in tandem to Kyoshi, Takeda, and each other before returning to their clans. Both clans erupted in applause. 

“Well done, my lady,” Takeda whispered excitedly.

Kyoshi simply nodded.

* * *

Hei-Ran glanced at Takeda and the two locked eyes. He gave her a nearly imperceptible nod. 

The headmistress inhaled deeply to center herself and turned to a member of her clan. She nodded and they slipped a scroll into her hand. 

“Rangi,” Hei-Ran said as she turned to her daughter. “I love you.”

“Mother?”

“I love you and I’m sorry.”

* * *

Kyoshi's blood ran cold when Hei-Ran stepped forward

“I, Hei-Ran of Clan Sei’naka, wish to approach.”

The Avatar snapped her head over to Rangi whose face was a mixture of shock and anguish. 

“Hei-Ran of Clan Sei’naka is recognized,” The herald called out. “Approach.”

Kyoshi felt the pure rage course through her veins as Hei-Ran bowed before her and then Takeda before kneeling. Kyoshi looked back at Rangi, whose eyes were glued to the ground. 

Fear had etched itself on her features.

“What are you doing?” Kyoshi hissed at Hei-Ran. 

The headmistress locked eyes with Kyoshi but said nothing as she laid the scroll on the table. Takeda quickly took the scroll. 

" _ HEI-RAN, WHAT ARE YOU DOING?"  _ Kyoshi whispered violently as she felt a crushing weight on her chest. She could barely breathe.

The headmistress, again, said nothing. 

“Clan Sei’naka offers their daughter Rangi,” Takeda read. “To...you, Avatar Kyoshi.”

Shocked gasps ripped through the crowd. Kyoshi’s eyes widened, and she looked to Rangi whose mouth was agape.

Takeda handed the scroll to her and tapped the side once. She took the scroll and gasped as she read the terms.

Hei-Ran was offering Rangi to Kyoshi. In return, Kyoshi would be a fully recognized member of Clan Sei’naka...as well as all of her future incarnations. 

Every Avatar after her would be a member of Clan Sei’naka and given full noble status. Regardless of the nation. Fire Avatars would be adopted and raised by Sei’naka.

“All my future incarnations?” She asked looking up at Hei-Ran. 

“Regardless of nation,” She whispered back. “I’m offering you a voice and protection in every life for as long as my clan exists. All you have to do is marry my daughter.”

Kyoshi's eyes slid back over to Rangi. A single tear slipped down her glowing girl's face. She was close enough to the table and had clearly heard every word.

_‘I love you._ ’ She mouthed to Kyoshi. Her bronze eyes were so full of love and hope.

Without taking her eyes off of Rangi, Kyoshi spoke.

“I accept.” 

Clan Sei’naka broke into cheers and applause as the rest of the clans descended into chaos. Gasps and shouting. Excitement and anger. 

Hei-Ran smiled to herself and Takeda held up his hand. 

“The terms have been reviewed and the Avatar has accepted. While there is no precedent for this, no laws prohibit such a union,” He proclaimed. “I use the full authority of my office and declare this union sacrosanct.” 

Hei-Ran stood and bowed to Kyoshi and then to Takeda before returning to her clan. Rangi gazed at her mother with an expression of shock.

Takeda rose to his feet and spoke again.

“I call a recess for the clans to regain their composure and I believe Clan Sei’naka and the Avatar have much to discuss.”

* * *

Kyoshi weaved her way through the other members of Clan Sei’naka in the garden. They parted and bowed to her, but Kyoshi didn’t pay attention. 

She watched Rangi and Hei-Ran in the farthest section of the garden. She was still too far off to hear what was being said, but Hei-Ran looked upset. 

“Why did you do it like this?” Kyoshi heard Rangi ask as she got closer. “We had days to speak. You lied!”

Hei-Ran glanced up as Kyoshi approached. Rangi turned around and her face flushed. Kyoshi’s statuesque frame clad in Fire Nation armor this close to her was almost too much for her to handle. 

Rangi opened her mouth to speak but was cut off when Kyoshi pulled her into a crushing embrace. Rangi’s arms wrapped around Kyoshi and held her with just as much force. 

Kyoshi did the previously unthinkable and, within sight of the rest of Clan Sei’naka, moved a hand to the back of Rangi’s head, threading her fingers into the ink-black hair. 

The firebender momentarily stiffened out of instinct but nuzzled closer to Kyoshi.

“I love you,” Kyoshi mumbled into Rangi’s hair.

“I love you, too,” Rangi whispered back. “We’re getting married.”

“I-”

Someone cleared their throat behind them, they tore themselves apart and turned around to see an old man with a friendly smile

Rangi quickly bowed, but a finger hooked into the back of Kyoshi’s belt and tugged her back just an inch or so. Enough to prevent her from bowing.

Hei-Ran moved from behind Kyoshi and deftly removed her hand. She, too, bowed to the old man.

“Avatar Kyoshi, I am Hyun, head of Clan Sei’naka,” The old man said as he bowed as deeply as his body would let him. “I would have liked to meet with you before this evening but it wasn’t possible.” 

“If I had known about this beforehand, I would have made the time,” Kyoshi said, shooting a sideways glance at Hei-Ran. 

“No matter,” Hyun said. “I’m honored to have your attention now. When Hei-Ran came to me with her offer I had no idea what to make of it. Arranging a marriage between women is strange enough within the noble families. I’m not sure if it’s ever been done. But when one of those women is a foreigner  _ and _ the Avatar, matters reach insanity.” 

“I can understand your confusion.”

Hyun stepped closer and lowered his voice. “But my granddaughter finally disclosed our little Rangi was the Avatar's lover, it all made sense. I had suspicions but I expected an affair of passion or convenience. Now, love? I wasn’t expecting that.”

“I’m full of surprises,” Kyoshi said with a stern expression. 

“That you are, Avatar Kyoshi, that you are,” he replied with a smile. “And Hei-Ran was keen to leverage that affection for the benefit of the clan. Every Avatar from you onward will be Sei’naka. She truly made us the most prestigious clan in the Fire Nation tonight.” 

Kyoshi bristled at the political scheming, but let Hyun continue.

“But, knowing that my little tiger-monkey was happy? That’s the greatest gift an old man like me could ask for,” he said, giving Rangi a sweet smile. “For that, you have my thanks, Avatar.”

Rangi flushed with embarrassment at the use of her childhood nickname. The unconditional love Hyun suddenly displayed for Rangi warmed Kyoshi’s heart. The smile on Hyun’s face was so deeply full of love and pride it couldn’t be anything but genuine.

“Kyoshi.”

The old man arched an eyebrow quizzically; Hei-Ran and Rangi turned to look at her.

“You don’t have to call me ‘Avatar,’ she said. “Just ‘Kyoshi’ is fine. We’ll be family, after all.” 

Hyun let out a belly laugh and patted Hei-Ran’s arm approvingly. “I like her, Hei-Ran.”

“I do as well, Grandfather,” Hei-Ran said. 

“Av-  _ Kyoshi _ ,” Hyun said, correcting himself. “I would like to speak to you in private later, but I wished to come and offer my personal congratulations to you both.”

“Thank you, Great-Grandfather,” Rangi said, brushing the back of her hand against Kyoshi’s. 

“Welcome to Clan Sei’naka, Kyoshi,” Hyun said, bowing to her. “I hope we prove worthy of you.”

* * *

“You lied to me!” 

“I had to!”

Kyoshi rolled her eyes as she wiped off the last of her makeup. Rangi and Hei-Ran were going in circles. 

“You used me like a pawn! Your own daughter!” Rangi shouted, her face flushed with anger. “How could you?”

“And I will  _ never _ forgive myself for that, but this was bigger than all of us!” Hei-Ran uncharacteristically shouted back. “I didn’t tell either of you because I couldn’t take the chance someone was following or spying on either of you. Takeda and I communicated through heavily coded messages. The Fire Lord is looking for  _ any _ reason to vilify Kyoshi. Takeda and I could have been executed for this if we had been discovered!”

“What?” Rangi’s eyes widened and Kyoshi turned in her seat.

Hei-Ran pinched the bridge of her nose. She hadn’t meant to blurt that out. 

“Arranging marriages between noble families is seen as strengthening the Fire Nation,” Hei-Ran explained. “But if Takeda and I had been discovered covertly arranging a marriage for Kyoshi and working together to make subtle changes to the law to remove legal challenges, the Fire Lord could have framed it as he and I colluded to implant a dangerous foreigner in his court to discredit him. A foreigner that is, frankly, more important than any other person on the planet. There are also many nobles that believe in ethnic superiority among the nobility. Many would have rallied to his propaganda. Kyoshi couldn’t have been implicated and I couldn’t put you in danger.”

“Mother…” 

“By formally arranging in accordance to the ancient customs, and covertly destroying all evidence of our collusion, it’s viewed as a political power play,” Hei-Ran continued. “Your reactions also needed to be genuine. Kyoshi is a terrible actress and couldn’t have convincingly portrayed anger or shock. And Rangi...many nobles in the court know you to be a steadfast and proud woman. An honorable and stoic soldier. They needed to see you broken when you thought I had betrayed you.”

“You and Takeda couldn’t be caught acting as individuals because it could have been presented as you two working against your Fire Lord and nation but doing it the way you did made it appear as a political power play from your clan. Leveraging the Avatar’s affection for your daughter,” Kyoshi said, as the realization dawned on her. 

Rangi put her hands on her hips and sighed heavily. “And in place of the children she and I can’t conceive you secured her future incarnations.”

“Yes.”

“It’s brilliant,” Rangi mumbled, shaking her head.

“It seems duplicitous,” Kyoshi said standing.

“Clan strength is carried by bloodlines, Kyoshi,” Rangi explained. “You and I can’t conceive children. The union would be hollow, but you agreed to give your future incarnations to the clan. In reality, you simply reincarnate, but Fire Nation law will interpret them as your children because there’s no legal precedent for reincarnation within a single clan.”

“Exactly,” Hei-Ran said with a nod. “Takeda spent months making subtle changes to various laws regarding marriage to make it work in practice.” 

“What I don’t understand is why?” Kyoshi said. “Why was Takeda so willing to help you? I understand you wanted me to have a voice in Fire Nation politics to better deal with Zoryu, but why go through all this danger? We could have forged an alliance!” 

“Takeda has his personal motivations that you will need to ask him about and an alliance wouldn’t have been the same,” Hei-Ran said. “And... I’m a mother.”

“What?” Kyoshi asked pointedly. 

“You make Rangi happy, Kyoshi, and there is nothing in the world I want more than my daughter’s happiness. Even if I have to break her heart to secure it,” Hei-Ran said with a wistful smile. “I loved Rangi’s father dearly, and I was proud to be his wife. I wanted her to have that. I didn’t want history to remember my daughter as the Avatar’s dirty secret. Even the Earth Kingdom can’t ignore this.” 

Rangi moved quickly and enveloped Hei-Ran into a tight embrace. She buried her face into her mother’s shoulder and began to cry. Hei-Ran smiled softly and held her daughter. 

They had always been honest with each other, so Hei-Ran being so secretive had broken Rangi’s heart. There was never a point in her life where she wholeheartedly doubted if she could trust her mother. There had been fleeting moments, like when Rangi helped Kyoshi flee after escaping Jianzhu, but Rangi knew in her heart of hearts that her mother was trying to keep her safe. 

Hei-Ran was all Rangi had for most of her life and Hei-Ran did everything she could to not abuse that relationship. 

Strip away the nobility and the honor and the politics, they were just a mother and daughter that stood side-by-side fighting to protect each other in a dangerous world.

A contented smile spread across Kyoshi’s face as she watched tears gently slip down Hei-Ran’s face before the headmistress shut her eyes and rest her head next to her daughters. 

Kyoshi’s smiled faltered a bit when her mind briefly drifted to Jesa. Her thoughts reminded her that she hadn’t been good enough for love and protection. She had no mother that would risk her life to ensure her happiness. 

As if she could hear Kyoshi’s thoughts, Hei-Ran thrust a hand out and grasped Kyoshi’s arm. She pulled the Avatar into the embrace. 

She rested her head on Kyoshi's shoulder as she and Rangi wrapped an arm around her waist.

Hei-Ran locked eyes with Kyoshi. Bronze eyes softened as if to say  _ ‘You deserve all the love and protection I can give.” _

Kyoshi threw her arms around both women and shed her own tears.

* * *

Korra gasped when she woke up. Her vision was blurred, and she struggled to push herself off the floor. She blinked to clear her vision and lifted her head to gaze at the only source of light in the room.

She locked eyes with a red dragonfly bunny spirit that chittered happily at her. 

“Was it you that showed me all that?” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SUPRISE DIRECT RANGSHI CONTENT
> 
> But, like I said, long chapter.
> 
> The rapidly shifting perspectives are intentional and will be explained as the story goes on.
> 
> Oh, I should also note Kyoshi's Fire Nation armor is basically just Azula's armor. I vaguely remember seeing a piece of art someone had done of Kyoshi in a Fire Nation uniform, but I have never been able to find the image again. So, credit for that idea does to that artist.


	6. Processing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's an essay in the End Notes. I explain some stuff down there.

“Was it you that showed me all that?” Korra mumbled as she struggled to push herself up off the floor. She stared at the spirit for a long moment as she struggled to make sense of her thoughts and memories. “Wait, it was you. Last night on the airship.”

The dragonfly bunny spirit chittered in confirmation and flew up from the floor and perched itself on the crystal display cases. Korra produced a flame in her hand when she made it to her feet. She was unsteady but upright.

Korra glanced up and noticed a torch sconce above the case used her flame to light it. She extinguished her flame and examined the case. 

Displayed prominently was the scroll she had just seen in the vision. 

The one Hei-Ran had written.

The one that regarded her as a member of Clan Sei’naka. Korra shook her head. She didn’t want to process the implications of potentially being Fire Nation nobility right now.

She was still trying to make sense of what she saw. The perspective changed so many times she wasn’t sure what to make of it. Sometimes she felt like Kyoshi, other times Rangi or Hei-Ran. 

The dragonfly bunny spirit chittered again as if trying to get her attention. She watched as it hopped around on top of the case.

“I get it, I get it,” Korra said as she returned to examining the case. 

Her eyes moved to the scroll displayed next to the proposal. It was the marriage contract. Korra could scarcely believe that Kyoshi and Rangi were married. The Fire Nation had regressed politically during Sozin’s conquest. Azulon moved things even further back and Ozai even more. 

Lord Zuko produced slow, but highly progressive, reforms. Sweeping reforms would have wrought even more chaos. Even with Zuko’s efforts, the Fire Nation was clearly nowhere near the civilization it once was. 

She held the torch closer to the case. All the terms from the proposal contract had been carried over, but Korra noticed additions had been made. 

“It looks like Rangi was granted some type of Earth Kingdom citizenship,” Korra said to the spirit. She smirked and shook her head. “I’m sure she was  _ thrilled _ with that. I’ll have to check with Jinora if the history books said anything like that.”

The spirit hopped further down the case and perched above another displayed scroll. Korra moved down the case and tried to make sense of the scroll.

It was a formal adoption record. She didn’t even know the Fire Nation legally recorded adoption that far back. Exactly how different was the governmental structure of the Fire Nation before Sozin?

“The name registered here...it’s Koko! Hmm, it’s registered in Capital City. I’ll have to see if that’s significant.”

The dragonfly bunny spirit chittered and hopped around.

“You knew Kyoshi, didn’t you?” Korra asked the spirit. “You must be the spirit she wrote about…the one in the forest near Yokoya...the one she found with Rangi.”

The spirit chittered excitedly and flew around her. The spirit zipped across the room and its glow cut through the darkness of the rest of the vault. Korra took the torch off of the sconce and followed behind the spirit on wobbly legs. 

A low growl stopped her in her tracks. She turned and glowing green eyes watched her. She slowly took a defensive stance and made a flame in her free hand. 

The flame illuminated more of the vault, and she spotted an animal. The animal resembled a falconfox, only without the beak and feathers. It was furry all over. 

She watched the animal. It moved closer and Korra gasped. “You’re a spirit, too,” She mumbled.

Korra extinguished the flame in her free hand and placed the torch in a nearby sconce and held her hands in surrender. 

The animal padded over to her. It sniffed around her and its ears perked up. It jumped up on her, knocking her on her backside, it licked her face as its tail wagged. 

Not all that different from Naga. Korra giggled and scratched it behind the ears. 

“I guess you’re friendly,” she said while she pet it. 

The fox spirit nuzzled its head into Korra’s shoulder as if to greet an old friend. The dragonfly bunny spirit perched itself on Korra’s other shoulder and rested its head on hers. 

“You were Kyoshi’s friends,” she said, the realization dawning on her. “You can tell I’m the Avatar. You must have known Rangi and Hei-Ran too”

Both spirits get visibly excited to hear Rangi and Hei-Ran’s names. Korra took that as a yes.

She petted the fox’s head and looked around. “You’ve been here all these years? It’s been centuries.”

The fox lifted its head and glanced back to its spot before moving back to the spot and laying down. It looked up at Korra.

“You...slept this whole time?”

The fox yawned in confirmation and Korra laughed. It stood up and moved towards the back of the vault near the display case. Korra stood, grabbed the torch, and the dragonfly bunny flew off her shoulder, and they both followed the fox. 

The fox was perched upon the cases in front of the scrolls. 

“I saw those,” Korra said. “The engagement, marriage, and, I guess, adoption contracts. Kyoshi stashed all this information about her early life and Rangi and Hei-Ran and probably more I haven’t found yet. But I don’t know why.”

The fox dropped back on all fours and moved to a bookshelf. It used its mouth and pulled a scroll off of the shelf and brought it to Korra. She took it and the fox sat at her feet. 

She opened it and raised her eyebrows as she read.

“It’s another of Kyoshi’s scrolls. It’s addressed directly to a future Avatar,” She mumbled. Her eyes flitted across the page. 

* * *

_ Avatar,  _

_ If you’re reading this journal then you’ve met Renshu and Yong. They’re some of my oldest friends. Well, not only mine but ours. _

_ Regardless, this means you’ve found the vault I left buried beneath Ba Sing Se, and Yong led you to the Sei’naka vault and Renshu. They both agreed to stay in the vaults and help you. _

_ Renshu is a knowledge seeker, if you need a book in the vault he’ll find it for you. Like how Yong and how she helped you with the vault in Ba Sing Se. Well, hopefully. _

_ Commune with me and I can explain all this fully. You’ll understand why I don’t trust writing down what I have to say. _

_ \- Kyoshi _

* * *

Korra’s heart sank.

“You’re Renshu,” Korra said pointing to the fox.

Renshu yipped in response.

“Which makes you Yong.” 

The dragonfly bunny chittered excitedly. 

The fox nosed her hand as if to say ‘ _ What are you waiting for? Go talk to her.’ _

Korra shook her head sadly. “I can’t commune with Kyoshi. I... I lost my connection with the past Avatars when I battled a massive dark spirit. It’s complicated. But, it’s just me. I’m all alone.”

Renshu nosed Korra’s hand again, more insistent, and whined. Yong landed on Renshu’s back and chittered to him. His ears perked up and he yipped.

Yong still on his back, Renshu trotted over to the door and looked back at Korra. He yipped impatiently at her. 

“Wait, are you coming with me?” Korra asked. 

Yong chittered excitedly in response.

“Alright, you can meet my friends,” Korra said. She took the torch off the wall and made her way to the door. “I have Kyoshi’s chest from Ba Sing Se. We’re going through those letters and journals. Maybe you can help with that. And I need to tell them what I witnessed.”

She pushed open the door and was met with an empty corridor. 

“Well, this is strange,” She glanced down at Yong. “How long was I out?”

Yong chittered innocently. Korra rolled her eyes. 

“Well, let’s go,” Korra said with a pout. “Asami is probably worried sick.”

* * *

“Korra!” Asami cried out as Korra came out of the backroom. She went to Korra and cupped her face. “It’s been almost 4 hours. I was getting worried.”

“Asami! Rangi was married to-” Korra started but was interrupted by Yong taking flight and zipping in front of Asami’s face.

Asami jumped and Yong chittered and glanced down at Renshu.

“Uh, Korra,” Asami said, studying Yong and Renshu. “Where did the spirits come from?” 

“Yong, do you mind?” Korra asked impatiently. The dragonfly bunny landed on Renshu’s back. “They came from the vaults. Yong, the dragonfly bunny spirit, is from the vault in Ba Sing Se, and Renshu, the... I’m going to just say fox, is from the vault downstairs. They were Kyoshi’s friends. They agreed to stay to help with the information.”

“But Wu didn’t mention a spirit,” Asami said looking down at Yong.

“I didn’t know, maybe they didn’t find her,” Korra said. “Renshu found me, but I need to tell you all what happened.”

“Are you alright?”

“Yeah, a lot just happened.”

Asami led Korra and the spirits to the sitting room where Kya, Jinora, and Gao were. 

Jinora noted Yong and jumped up.

“You! You were on the airship last night!” She said excitedly.

Yong chittered and flew off Renshu’s back and over to Jinora. She perched on the airbender's shoulder and rubbed her head on Jinora’s as if to apologize for running away. 

Gao and Kya stood and gawked at the spirits. 

“I wasn’t told about spirits,” He said, astonished. 

“You’ve never been in the vault?” Korra asked in surprise. 

“Only once,” He explained. “When a new historian takes over the predecessor enters with the successor only once to verify the contents and displays. I certainly didn’t notice a spirit.” 

“Well,” Korra pointed to the fox spirit. “This is Renshu. He was downstairs and the dragonfly bunny over with Jinora is Yong. She was in the vault in Ba Sing Se.” 

“This is astonishing,” Gao said as Renshu trotted over to him. Gao offered his hand and Renshu sniffed it. He yipped excitedly and gave it a lick. 

Yong chittered to Jinora.

“Oh!” The young airbender exclaimed. 

“Jinora, what?” Kya asked. 

“Yong said that Renshu is excited because Gao is Sei’naka,” She explained. “That he’s missed the clan.”

“You can understand her?” Korra asked.

“Clear as day,” Jinora said. “I can understand other spirits but never this clearly.”

“Korra, you said you needed to explain what happened?” Asami said.

“I do,” Korra ran a hand through her hair. “We may want to settle in. I’m still making sense of this.”

They returned to the sitting room. Jinora sat down in a chair and Yong immediately curled up in her lap. Korra and Asami sat next to each other on a sofa. Gao opposite them and Renshu jumped up next to him and rested his head in his lap. The minister chuckled and scratched the fox’s head. 

Kya sat in the chair next to Korra and spoke.

“So, what happened down there?”

The Avatar took a deep breath to steady herself. 

“I went into the vault and found the cases,” She explained. “But I heard Yong’s chittering behind me. I turned and saw Yong, then I collapsed. 

“Are you alright?” Jinora asked with a concerned expression.

Asami rubbed Korra’s back.

“Yeah,” The Avatar said. “I’m fine, but Yong...showed me a vision or a dream. I don’t know. But Rangi was married to Kyoshi.”

“ _ What _ ?” Asami exclaimed. 

Kya and Jinora sat in stunned silence. Gao continued to softly scratch the fox’s head.

“You knew this, didn’t you?” Korra asked Gao.

The minister nodded. “I did, but my instructions were clear, you had to find out for yourself,” He said. “Maybe the spirits were supposed to guide you.”

“That might make sense considering the vision. Aang showed me visions when I was dealing with Amon, but this was different. It was from multiple perspectives. Rangi, Hei-Ran, and Kyoshi. It cycled between them but I could feel what they were feeling. However, I wasn’t aware of myself. If that makes sense.”

“What all did you see?” Asami asked. “You said they were married.”

“They were, and the documentation is still in the vault. But it was all arranged by Hei-Ran and a minister named Takeda. They engineered a plan to have Kyoshi marry Rangi, so she could secure clan status. That if Kyoshi was actually a Fire Nation noble then FIre Lord Zoryu couldn’t work against her. From what I noticed they didn’t get along,” Korra explained. “But Kyoshi and Rangi weren’t told. They couldn’t be in case the information got out. There was a lot of politics involved. I’m sorry, I’m still trying to process the information.”

“Take your time,” Asami said, rubbing Korra’s back. “Don’t stress yourself.”

“I had a dream last night. I think Yong was on the airship with us. I think she showed me,” Korra said, still trying to piece things together. “Kyoshi got an invitation from Zoryu about being there for the event where the clans arrange marriages. Then Yong showed me the vision in the vault. Rangi was upset with Hei-Ran figuring she was being married off. Hei-Ran lied and said she wasn’t. Takeda asked Kyoshi to approve the marriage proposals with him. At the event, Hei-Ran stepped forward with a proposal. Offering Rangi to Kyoshi. They didn’t know nor did they suspect. I remember Rangi being so transfixed on not wanting to marry. She wasn’t attracted to men at all, but never expected it to play out the way it did. It seemed like it was all politics.”

“So, Kyoshi and Rangi were married, but it was just a political match?” Kya asked befuddled. 

“Yes and no,” Korra said. “It was political. Kyoshi needed a voice in Fire Nation politics, but Hei-Ran knew how happy she and Kyoshi were together. She said something...what was it. Wait, it was _ ‘ _ _ I didn’t want history to remember my daughter as the Avatar’s dirty secret. _ ’”

They sat in solemn silence. 

“Rangi wasn’t her dirty secret,” Jinora mumbled. “It was much worse. She was thoroughly vilified.”

“But the history books still say Rangi betrayed her,” Kya pointed out. “Did that happen?”

“I don’t believe it did,” Korra admitted. “I can’t explain it, but I can sense how in love Rangi was with Kyoshi. Rangi would have burned the Fire Nation itself to the ground for her. I can’t envision Rangi doing that. I even found documentation for their daughter. Koko. She was formally adopted.”

“I’ve seen the marriage proposal, Avatar Korra,” Gao said. “I may have only seen it once, but you’re leaving something out.”

Korra raised her eyebrows. The proposal contract. The promise. She sighed heavily.

“I’m not even sure what to make of that,” Korra said, shaking her head. “I’m technically Sei’naka.”

“What do you mean?” Asami asked.

“In the proposal Hei-Ran drafted it made Kyoshi a Fire Nation noble, but in exchange Clan Sei’naka got all the future Avatars.” 

“How is that even possible?” Kya asked.

“Hei-Ran and Rangi explained it,” Korra said. “That because Kyoshi and Rangi couldn’t have biological children that the union would be ‘hollow,’ but that Fire Nation law would interpret Kyoshi’s future incarnations as her children or lineage or whatever. But the wording was deliberate. Any Avatar regardless of the nation was Clan Sei’naka was far as the Fire Nation was concerned.”

“You’re saying you’re Fire Nation nobility?” Kya asked with raised eyebrows. “Given the Hundred-Year War, that’s more than a little awkward.”

“She is,” Gao said. “Fire Lord Zuko reinstated many laws that his predecessors repealed. Most importantly the contracts made between clans. It used to be that clans could deal among themselves through a royal minister. The Fire Lord’s time was too valuable to waste on petty clan matters like marriages and inter-clan trade and noble alliances.”

“That’s something else Hei-Ran said,” Korra added. “That Zoryu was seeking to centralize power. He must have been what started this.”

“Changing the entire structure of the Fire Nation government would have taken centuries,” Gao said. “But Fire Lord Zuko restored those laws because he believed the Fire Lord shouldn’t have centralized power. So, he tasked his First Minister with restructuring the Royal Ministries. The first thing they got to work on was the marriage laws.”

“And she was nothing if not efficient,” Kya said with a chuckle. 

Gao examined at Kya. “You knew the First Minister?”

“I did, Izumi and I were close as children,” Kya explained. “And Izumi spent a lot of time with her.”

“Everything I know about governance and logistics, I learned from her,” A voice called out.

They looked up and saw Izumi standing in the doorway to the sitting room. 

They all stood and bowed to her.

“Fire Lord Izumi,” Gao said. “You honor us with your presence.” 

“I apologize for the interruption but I found myself curious about the secrets of Clan Sei’naka,” She said entering the room. She stopped and glanced between Yong and Renshu “What I didn’t expect to see were spirits.”

“This whole situation is a bit of a long story. A really long story,” Korra said, rubbing her head.

Izumi’s hawkish gaze settled on Korra. “Then perhaps you should explain,” She said. “I let you, more or less, invade my palace after all.” 

“I’ll explain everything but there’s a matter that requires your attention first,” Korra said bowing again. 

“What is it?”

Korra glanced at Gao. “I think she needs to know.”

“You’ll accept your status?”

“I’m from the Southern Water Tribe, so I’ll admit I’m uncomfortable, but if it’s what Kyoshi agreed to I’ll honor it.”

“What in the world are you two talking about?” Izumi demanded.

“Avatar Kyoshi and Rangi were married. Formally. Here in the Fire Nation,” Korra explained. “I’ll go back to the vault and get the documents from the cases. You need to see them.”

* * *

“I can’t believe what I’m reading,” Izumi said as she read the proposal scroll. “This is a brilliant political move. The subtle collusion and the apparent theatrics of a public reveal? It’s all very Fire Nation.”

“Gao said your father restored the clan contracts and marriage laws,” Korra said. “If this is valid, I’d like to claim my status as Sei’naka.”

“You don’t need to claim anything,” Izumi explained. “You just are. What you do with that is up to you.” 

“Excuse me, Fire Lord Izumi, but will that stand?” Jinora asked. “I have a history book that says there was some confusion when Lord Zuko reinstated the repealed marriage laws. Clan contracts are one thing, but this is on the foundation of two women being married.”

“I only know what I’ve been told,” Izumi said. “There was a scandal.”

“There was political pushback?” Korra asked.

“Every move my father made had political pushback,” Izumi said. “But this scandal was personal. After restoring the ministry, some power-hungry senior ministers were able to get the First Minister arrested on charges of degeneracy when my father was out of the country.”

“Degeneracy charges?” Korra asked. “Do you mean she had an attraction to women?’

“That was the term used for it,” Gao said. 

“What happened?”

“I remember when it happened. I was in her office when she was arrested,” Gao said. “I was a young man and working as a royal page at the time. You were about two or three, Fire Lord.”

“I doubt she went peacefully,” Izumi said with a grimace. 

“Oh, she did,” Gao said. Izumi raised her eyebrows in shock. “Your grandmother summoned the palace guard to stop the arrest, but the First Minister waved her off and said this was the best way to handle this. She was in prison for days before Lord Zuko’s return.”

“What happened then?” Izumi asked, everything else seemingly forgotten. 

“The First Minister’s lover refused to leave the country and was nearly arrested herself. Your grandmother intervened and eventually got the FIrst Minister released the day Lord Zuko came back. By then there was a crowd at the gates of the prison.”

“A crowd?” Korra asked. “What for?”

“The First Minister was obscenely popular with the public. Lord Zuko led the nation and dealt with international rebuilding efforts and restitution for the war, but the First Minister kept the inner workings of the Fire Nation safe and prosperous. They were an incredible team. Which, given their history, is remarkable,” Gao explained. “When the people heard the princess who kept food on their table, money in their pockets, and their streets safe had been arrested, well, it was nearly a riot.”

“Princess?” Korra asked in shock. “As in Princess Azula?  _ She _ was the FIrst Minister?”

“My aunt was the best person for the job,” Izumi said, slipping her glasses back on. “She was indeed a fugitive after the war, but my grandmother eventually tracked her down and convinced my aunt to come home. She, my grandmother, and my father made their peace. My aunt found redemption in serving the Fire Nation. She was still caustic and callous, but she mended bridges. She and my Auntie Ty Lee reconnected and after years of rebuilding and repairing, fell in love again.”

“They were married not long after the arrest,” Gao said. “Your father came home the same day she was freed. Your aunt spread the information that Lord Zuko freed her through his role as Fire Lord, and not your grandmother with the palace guard; this made the Fire Lord popular with more of the populace, and they more easily accepted the reforms.”

“Okay,” Korra said. “I’m terrible with politics, but even I know that’s brilliant. It seems like that covered the marriage laws, but what about the adoption? How would that work?”

“I have a cousin,” Izumi said. “He was adopted into the royal family by my aunts. My father declared him royalty.”

“He’s a prince?”

“He is, he’s also the Head Admiral of my navy. As well as my best friend.”

“Ah, Rozu,” Kya said with a smile. “And I thought I had a way with women.” 

“So, that takes care of Koko,” Korra said. She was getting frustrated at the constant sidetracking. “I don’t want to see her removed from Sei’naka’s legacy because of Sozin.”

“Your dedication to our clan is immediate and appreciated Avatar,” Gao said.

“Let’s hold off on the “our clan” thing for right now,” Korra said with a grimace. “I’m still processing.” 

Izumi tapped the ancient scrolls in front of her. 

“Avatar Korra, I have studied the reinstated marriage laws of my nation extensively,” Izumi said. She glanced briefly at Kya who hung her head. “But I will still have a legal scholar make sure these matters are firm in the eyes of the law. It’s the least I can do. It seems Clan Sei’naka was responsible for leading the Fire Nation in a more progressive direction and that dedication to our nation will be rewarded.”

“Thank you, Fire Lord,” Korra said. “I want to honor Avatar Kyoshi. As well as Hei-Ran and Rangi. They deserve their place in history.” 

Izumi motioned to the contracts in front of her and smiled. “Besides, this political brilliance can’t go to waste. But, you have my apologies for the distraction from the topic at hand.”

“Please don’t apologize,” Korra said. “I’m actually glad this is settled. Now I just get to dive into the rest of it. When you add spirits and visions on top of the politics it all gets insane.”

* * *

“Jinora, what all do we have so far?” Kya asked. “I know you’re keeping better mental notes than any of us.”

Jinora grinned at her aunt. “Kyoshi and Rangi had a sort of arranged marriage to give Kyoshi and future Avatars a voice in the Fire Nation and protection, Clan Sei’naka closely guarded this information through a century of warfare, Avatar Kyoshi left two vaults of information to protect this information for numerous reasons, and spirits to guide future Avatars who found that information. But what I don’t understand is why?”

Yong flew off of Jinora’s lap and over to Korra. She chittered at the Avatar.

“Uh, Jinora?”

“She’s saying something about the scroll you found.”

Korra’s shoulders slumped. 

Oh.

The Avatar had gotten so caught up in the politics of the Fire Nation and making sure the legacy of Sei’naka had been protected she’d forgotten.

Or maybe she just wanted to forget.

“Renshu got me a scroll off of a shelf,” Korra explained. “It was a note directly from Kyoshi to whatever future Avatar found the vaults. It said to commune with her, and she’d explain everything. That she didn’t trust writing it all down.”

“Oh, Korra…” Asami whispered and laced their fingers together.

The Avatar sighed heavily. “But since I lost my connection to my past lives I can’t do that. I feel like we’ve hit a wall. There’s something more to all this and now we’ll never know.”

Yong chittered far more insistently than ever before. 

“Yong is saying that she knew about your connection and that’s why she’s shown you the visions,” Jinora said with an expression of surprise. Yong chittered more. “That she got scared when they opened the vault in Ba SIng Se and hid, but listened to what they said. When King Wu said he wanted the information brought to  _ you _ she followed after as best she could but the world changed so much that she got lost. She finally made her way to our airship and that’s where she finally found you.”

Yong flew around the room excitedly. 

“But how does Yong have those visions? Can spirits even do anything like this?”

Renshu gazed over to Jinora and yipped a few times. 

“He says Yong is ancient. Older than we can imagine,” Jinora said. “That she’s not a dragonfly bunny spirit, she merely likes the form. That she can do more than we think she can,”

Yong landed on the table in the center of the room and hopped around chittering louder.

“I don’t understand. That doesn’t make sense,” Jinora said, her jaw dropped in shock. 

Yong chittered at Rensu who perked his ears up. He took off like a shot and ran down to the vault.

“Jinora, what’s happening?” Asami asked. 

“She... Yong said a message was left...one that only she knew about…for you...specifically...” The young airbender mumbled.

Renshu emerged with a small scroll in his mouth. He dashed directly over to Korra. The Avatar looked back up at Jinora who was pale.

Korra opened the scroll with shaking hands and read it aloud.

* * *

_ Avatar Korra, _

_ Trust your instincts and what Yong shows you. It will have to do until we meet. It’s not safe to say more. _

_ Go to Yokoya.  _

_ Yong will show you what you need to see. _

* * *

“It’s not signed,” She said. Korra let the note fall to her lap. She was confused and even a little scared. “Gao, do you know how this got there?” 

“No, I have no idea,” He said with wide eyes.

“Renshu, where in the vault did you find this?” Asami asked the fox spirit. 

He yipped at Jinora. 

“Renshu says it was hidden behind a false brick,” Jinora said. “Yong, how did you know about this?”

Yong chittered matter-of-factly.

Jinora’s jaw dropped. She stared down at Yong in absolute disbelief. This wasn’t possible. 

It  _ wasn’t _ possible.

“Jinora?” Kya asked, her voice full of concern. 

The young airbender slowly lifted her gaze to Korra. Gray eyes locked on blue. 

“Yong said....” Jinora’s voice was shaking. “She said that Rangi left it for you.”

A silence fell over the room. No one knew what to make of this. Korra ran a trembling hand through her hair. She was shaking and felt like she needed to vomit.

This  _ wasn’t _ possible.

It wasn’t.

But here it was. Clear as day.

Korra was worried and frantic and confused, but why did she believe it? She believed it to the core of her being.

Rangi left this for her.

“This isn’t possible,” Korra whispered. “But why do I believe it?”

“Gao, can you make any sense of this?” Izumi barked at the old man. “You had to have known something about this.”

The women turned and looked at him. His features had paled, and he and his eyes were glued to the floor. 

“Fire Lord, upon my honor,” He started. “I have no idea what this is. Avatar Kyoshi tasked us to keep Rangi’s history safe. I have no idea how or why Rangi would have known anything about Korra. It’s impossible!”

With that, Korra felt her heart seize. Her breathing became labored. The color drained from her vision and the room closed in on her. There was too much noise and deafening silence all at once. 

She couldn’t handle this anymore. This was too much.

“None of this makes any damn sense!” Korra mumbled. “Secret vaults, hidden notes, a spirit that shows me visions, a note from out of time written  _ for me _ by a woman who died centuries before I was born?”

“Korra!” Asami tried to calm her. 

“No, Asami, no,” Korra pulled away and stood. She began to feverishly pace. “And I have a note from an Avatar I can’t even fucking talk to because I lost my connection. And a note to me directly from a woman who died centuries ago. I was in their heads! I saw what they saw I felt what they felt! What am I supposed to do with this? Any of this!”

Asami stood up and quickly moved to Korra.

“Korra, it’s okay,” She mumbled into Korra’s hair. “We’ll figure this out.”

“Asami, what do I do?” Korra whispered, staring up at the engineer with helpless eyes.

Green eyes locked on blue.

“What you’re going to do is go outside, find a nice place to sit, and you’re going to do your breathing exercises to find your center,” Asami said softly but firmly. “Do you need someone to go with you?”

Korra, shoulder slumped, nodded.

“You won’t be,” Asami said. “Jinora will go with you and I’ll finish things up here. Then I’ll be right there. Okay?”

Korra nodded. 

“I need to hear it.”

“Okay.”

Asami pressed a lingering kiss to Korra’s forehead. She pulled back and motioned for Jinora. 

The young airbender scrambled up. She and Korra made their way out of the room. When the door shut behind them Asami sighed heavily. 

“Is she alright?” Izumi asked with genuine concern.

“She was on the brink of a panic attack,” Asami said as she pinched the bridge of her nose in frustration. “I was worried about this. She doesn’t get them all that often, but when she does its hard to center her. She’s had way too much thrown at her in such a short time.”

“Did she have these before Zaheer?” Kya asked.

Asami shook her head. “No, I think it’s a result of the Red Lotus. She learned how to manage them, but sometimes they just happen. Korra can fight a hundred battles blindfolded and with an arm tied behind her back, but it’s the mental strain and emotional pressure that gets to her faster than anything. Korra’s never been good at processing feelings and emotions, so when she’s emotionally agitated is when they usually crop up.”

“She’s lucky to have you to ground her,” Gao said. “I’m sorry, Miss Sato. I should have been more forthcoming.”

The engineer held up her hand. “You had your instructions. I understand and so does Korra. I think it’s a combination of everything. It’s been one thing we didn’t expect after another and each thing makes less sense than the one before it.”

“I can have rooms done up here in the house,” Gao offered. 

“No, that’s alright,” Asami said. “I think Korra needs some distance between her and the Fire Nation. Too much has happened here, and she needs to gather herself. I do ask we take some of what we found. I imagine by the morning she’ll want to go to this Yokoya place.”

“It’s Kyoshi Island,” Gao added. “Yokoya was the name of the peninsula.”

“I don’t understand,” Asami said. “This isn’t possible. How could Rangi have left that note?”

“I don’t know, Miss Sato,” Gao said with a tense expression. “But I’ll believe you should follow what you have. That note must mean something.”

Gao turned to face Renshu. 

“I’ll send for my servants, but can you help them find whatever Korra will need to understand our clan and how it relates to Kyoshi?”

* * *

“I’m sorry, Jinora,” Korra said with her head in her hands. “My grip was slipping. Asami always notices when I get like this and tries to extricate me from the situation. I almost always maintain my composure, but something snapped in my head. I was almost at the edge.”

Jinora curled into Korra’s side and the Avatar turned to take her into her arms. 

“You don’t need to apologize, Korra. Don’t feel like this makes you weak, because it doesn’t. You’re a person and people can have trauma. Just because you come to terms with it doesn't mean it goes away. You’ve had a lot thrown at you and I think the fact that just when we think we figured one thing out another layer is added. And now this note from out of time. It’s a lot to handle.” Jinora responded. “But you’re not alone. We’ve got your back.”

“Thank you.”

They both turned when they heard the exterior doors open. Footsteps thunder through the garden as servants rushed chests and cases towards the airship. 

Renshu came bounding up to the two of them. He jumped up on Korra and licked her face. The Avatar chuckled at pet him. 

He dropped back to his feet and licked Jinora’s hand. 

A distinct clicking of heels on stone tore Korra’s attention away from Renshu.

“How are you feeling?” Asami asked, her voice full of concern.

Korra nodded. “I’m still a little shaky but I’m okay. I’m sorr-”

Asami held up a hand and cut her off. 

“You don’t apologize. Remember? You…”

“Accept the feelings.”

“Exactly,” Asami replied. She pulled Korra into a hug. “I spoke with Gao and Fire Lord Izumi we’re taking some Sei’naka information with us. Renshu helped pick out volumes from the vault he thought would be helpful for you. Gao is also sending clan gifts for you.”

“Clan gifts?”

“I’m not sure what,” Asami said. “But we’ll find out when we open them. I reckon he’s just excited that you’re acknowledging it. We’re going to get the airship over the water at a leisurely pace and in the morning we’ll go traveling speed to Kyoshi Island.”

“Kyoshi Island?”

“According to Gao, it used to be Yokoya,” Asami explained, 

“I never knew what the region was called before she split it off of the mainland,” Korra said. 

“Neither did I, but I know by the morning you’ll want to be back on this.”

“Probably,” Korra replied sheepishly. 

Asami gave the Avatar a chaste kiss. “Then get your butt on the airship. I’ll finish this up. Renshu and Yong will help you get settled.”

The engineer pulled back and snapped her fingers. Yong flew quickly to her and she gestured to Korra. Yong chittered in confirmation and landed on Korra’s shoulder.

The Avatar smiled warmly as she watched Asami go to help direct the servants. The engineer was so compassionate and loving, but she led a multi-billion yuan corporation that had major dealings with every nation. She could command better than many generals and Korra loved that side of her. 

Asami was her rock. Nothing could shake her.

* * *

Korra sat cross-legged in a small utility room she had cleared out and modified to use as a meditative space. 

Candles and incense help calm her. Renshu was lying next to her, resting her head on her leg.

Korra opened her eyes and stared down at the little red spirit in front of her.

“You’re not a dragonfly bunny spirit?”

Yong chittered softly.

“You’re something older? You simply like this form?” 

Another soft chitter.

Korra sighed and shook her head. “You know, we can deal with that later. I want to know if you can show me anything more of what you did before. If Rangi knew who I was then I need to know how.”

_ Then you will need to observe everything. _

Korra searched feverishly around the room. 

“What, who’s there?” She demanded. 

The Avatar turned to the door and gasped when she was met with the same red mass as before. An ethereal entity with flashing eyes. Korra couldn’t process what the form really was?

“Yong?”

Korra heard a whisper in the back of her mind.

_ That is what they called me. _

“You can talk?”

_ In a manner of speaking, but it is dangerous to do so. It draws attention and I have strict instructions.  _

“What?”

_ Rangi left me strict instructions, but I can no longer spend time in this form. He is looking for Kyoshi, and he will know how to sense this form. It is why I hide. I conceal myself. He will not find me that way. _

“I don’t understand,” Korra said.

_ He was sealed away in the Spirit World. But no longer. Avatar Korra, I can spend no more time in this form. He knows to look for me. I will show you the information you need, but you must observe everything. _

“Yong, please, who is he?”

_ Yun. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, a lot of things. 
> 
> First, did I just handwave the political structure leftovers by stuffing Tyzula into it? You're goddamn right I did. I've been shipping Tyzula for something like 13 years now. I'll always find a reason to work it in. 
> 
> (For those who read my LOK fics in the before times then Rozu may be a familiar name to you.) 
> 
> And this chapter is a big ol mess of exposition because it had to be. There was no good way to work in the leftover political questions from the last chapter through the rest of the fic. 
> 
> Things get bonkers from here, as you just saw, and I didn't want to bog down the story with the nitty gritty. The next chapter will be out fairly soon. I'm halfway through it.
> 
> I also know that nothing I wrote for this chapter could beat the last chapter. I'm ridiculously proud of it. So, here's the boring exposition chapter we all skip. lol
> 
> One final remark: I went into this fic thinking I was writing a Korrasami story with elements of Rangshi. I've slowly begun to realize that I'm writing a Rangshi fic with a Korrasami backdrop. XD


	7. Transitions and Developments

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Long note at the bottom. Give it a read!

“Yun?” Korra asked. “Kyoshi’s friend? I don’t understand.”

Korra felt panic radiate off of Yong’s ethereal form.    
  
_ Avatar Korra, please, I cannot stress how unsafe it is to speak like this. Per Rangi’s instructions, I must show you everything, but we will be unable to speak without the airbender.  _

“I understand,” The Avatar said, shaking the fear and confusion from her mind. “Show me.”

A tendril reached out and Korra shut her eyes.

* * *

“We’re getting married,” Rangi whispered as her fingers drew invisible circles on Kyoshi’s bare shoulder. “I don’t even know how to process that. I still can’t even wrap my head around the event earlier tonight. The rest of my clan was so overjoyed. They seemed genuinely excited for me. For us.”

The Avatar snuggled further into Rangi’s shoulder. 

“If you remove the politics, then it’s exhilarating,” she said with a ghost of a dour expression. 

The firebender chuckled quietly. She tilted Kyoshi's face upwards and gave her a chaste kiss.

“I think it’s exciting, politics and all,” Rangi said before the smile fell from her lips. “I was devastated when my mother stepped forward. All the colors drained away from the world. I felt so broken.”

Kyoshi slipped her arm across Rangi’s bare waist and tried to snuggle even closer. “I think I nearly attacked her. I’m not even sure what I felt at that moment. Anger and fear, definitely, but I suppose I was just so overwhelmed. But I know one thing, I wasn’t going to let her take you away from me.”

Rangi tucked an errant strand of brown hair behind Kyoshi’s ear.   
  
“But we don’t have to worry about that,” Rangi said with a soft smile.

“No, we don’t,” Kyoshi said with a lopsided grin. A thought struck her, and she pushed herself up to look at Rangi. “I’m going to soon be attached to a large family whose members are going to form a line asking for favors.”

“You’re not going to be ‘attached’ to anything,” Rangi said with a raised eyebrow. “You’re going to be  _ part _ of that family and if anyone thinks of coming to you with a request they’ll have to get through me first. I plan on making it evident that my _ wife _ will not be at their beck and call.”

Kyoshi’s heart fluttered at the emphasis Rangi had put on ‘ _ wife.’  _ She had long considered the notion of marriage sort of silly. You don't need a marriage to love. 

Marriage among the commoners in the Earth Kingdom was common but not expected. Many couples with families in Yokoya had never married. She wasn't entirely sure if her parents had ever married. It was only a matter of grave importance to the high-born. 

Deep down, she knew this was largely a political arrangement. It was simply an added benefit that the two had been lovers. But it stirred something in Kyoshi when she thought about Rangi being her wife. It had never occurred to her before Hei-Ran’s offer. She felt almost giddy at the prospect of the other nations having to acknowledge her and Rangi’s love. 

It would undoubtedly cause problems in time, of that Kyoshi was sure, but the notion that she and Rangi would stand on equal footing with the rest of society was nothing short of intense. 

Kyoshi  _ never _ backed down from how she felt about Rangi, and now the world wouldn’t ignore it.

Kyoshi had long considered Rangi and Hei-Ran to be her family. Hei-Ran even once told Kyoshi that she was her daughter too, but the Avatar wasn’t too proud to admit that she was thrilled to “officially” be family. 

“You’re thinking about something,” Rangi said, her voice pierced through Kyoshi’s thoughts.

“I’m simply content,” Kyoshi said, leaning down to kiss her betrothed. “It’s late and we should sleep. I imagine we have a long day ahead of us tomorrow.”

“Oh!” Rangi exclaimed. “I have something for you. Great-Grandmother gave it to me when you were speaking with my mother. I forgot about it. We were just a bit caught up in each other when we came back here.”

Kyoshi chortled as Rangi got out of bed. She reached for her red silk robe and slipped it on. The embroidery was exquisite; the finest Kyoshi had ever seen. Blazing red with golden flames that licked up from the base of the robe. 

It seemed that Rangi was even above her element in status. Like everything else, it was only worthy of sitting at her feet. 

The sleeves were covered with intricate gold patterns that led to the embroidered whetstone, which was located at the end of the sleeve just above the back of Rangi's hand.

The sigil of Sei’naka. 

They may have been a clan of soldiers, bodyguards, and teachers, but they certainly did not lack taste and sophistication. 

“Here it is,” Rangi said, lifting the top of a lengthy and thin wooden box. There was a hefty stack of gifts they had been given after the event. Most were traditional gifts given upon betrothal, but this one stood out. 

Rangi handed the open box to Kyoshi, who wrapped the sheets around her naked form as she pushed herself up. Her breath faltered as she stared at a silk garment as blazingly red as Rangi's.

Her unsteady fingers lifted the expensive fabric from the box and carefully unfolded it to reveal a robe with embroidery and patterning identical to the one Rangi currently wore. 

“Great-Grandmother hand stitches those,” Rangi explained softly. “She doesn't make them for everyone. Only those she deems worthy of her time and effort and each has a unique design. I’m not sure if she’s ever made one for someone marrying into the clan, however. But she made that for you. It seems my mother may have told more than just the good minister about her plan. Now, let’s see if it fits.”

Kyoshi slid out of bed and fully unfurled the robe. It was almost indistinguishable from Rangi’s except for the stitching around the sleeves. The embroidered whetstone contained the symbols of the four elements that Kyoshi wielded.

She slid it over her shoulders and secured it around her. It fit perfectly. Rangi brought over the belt and wrapped it around her. The belt was so brilliantly gold it could have been fashioned from the metal itself. 

“Your mother must have sent my measurements,” Kyoshi said as Rangi finished tying the knot. “It’s perfect.”

“It certainly is,” Rangi mumbled as her eyes flashed with something Kyoshi couldn’t quite make out. She lifted her eyes to Kyoshi’s. “Spirits, you’re so unbelievably beautiful.”

She stepped closer to the Avatar and trailed her fingers down the fine sleeve. They brushed over the sigil that hung above the back of Kyoshi’s hand. 

“Rangi?”

“You’re radiant, standing in front of me blazing like the sun itself. The robes are identical save for the sigil. That means she believes we're one,” the firebender continued. “Years ago, when we made our escape from Yokoya, I pledged myself to stand by you for as long as I live. To protect you with every bit of my being. To be your most loyal servant. To execute the orders of my Avatar and to love Kyoshi. Sitting on a sky bison’s back in the pouring rain... I never could have imagined this is where it would lead.”

“I don’t want a servant. Or a bodyguard,” Kyoshi whispered, bringing Rangi into her arms. “I just want you. For as long as I live, Rangi, my heart will only ever belong to you. You’re everything to me. My best friend. My trusted confidant. And soon...my  _ wife. _ ”

Rangi’s heart leaped at the emphasis Kyoshi had put on ‘ _ wife.’ _

Kyoshi carefully nudged Rangi’s face up and kissed her softly. The firebender slowly worked her hand to the back of Kyoshi’s neck and pulled her in, deepening the kiss. 

When they pulled away, Rangi smiled. “We should get to bed.”

* * *

A soft knocking on the door roused Kyoshi from her sleep. She squinted at the sunlight that peered through the windows of the bedroom. The soft knocking came again. 

She sighed and glanced over at Rangi.

Her glowing girl was still fast asleep. Rangi’s face was nothing short of serene. All the stress and tension that often etched itself on her features were gone. 

Determined to let her sleep, Kyoshi carefully extricated herself from under the covers. She tried to slowly slide her arm out from under her, but she couldn’t. 

Rangi was laying on part of the sleeve of Kyoshi’s ornate Sei’naka robe. Tugging the sleeve out from under her would surely rouse her. 

The Avatar frowned as she thought of what to do. She glanced over to the nightstand next to her side of the bed and spotted a small pair of scissors Rangi used to trim her hair. 

A pang of guilt washed over Kyoshi, but she couldn’t bear to wake her firebender. 

She reached for the scissors and carefully snipped the seam where the sleeve met the shoulder. She tried to make sure the extravagant sleeve could be reattached. 

When she could no longer reach with the scissors, she deftly pulled the threading out. Soon enough the sleeve was detached. She slid her arm out of the fabric and slowly got out of bed.

She adjusted her robe and made her way to the door. She opened it quickly, but quietly, and slipped out into the hall. She slowly closed the door and turned around to see who had attempted to disturb Rangi's sleep. 

Her eyebrows shot up when she looked down and saw Hyun staring at her arm with concern. 

“My word, did the stitching around the sleeve come apart?” He asked in genuine shock. “That’s never happened before.”

Kyoshi flushed deeply when the full magnitude of what she had done hit her. 

“Ah, no,” She mumbled. “I cut the sleeve off.”

“You did what?” Hyun’s bronze eyes flashed with confusion. 

The Avatar sighed and rubbed the bridge of her nose in an attempt to hide her embarrassment. “The knock at the door woke me up, but not Rangi. She had fallen asleep on my sleeve and I didn’t want to wake her.”

“You cut off your sleeve to avoid waking Rangi?” Hyun asked with a puzzled expression.

“Yes, she gets so little genuine rest that I wanted her to sleep more,” Kyoshi said, finally having found the courage to look Hyun in the eye. “She stresses and worries. I wanted her to be at ease for a little while longer.” 

Kyoshi couldn’t even imagine what type of transgression she had just committed. Would this dishonor Rangi? Make Hei-Ran angry? Dishonor Rangi’s Great-Grandmother?

The old man's soft laugh interrupted her frantic thoughts. 

“I say, when Hei-Ran told me you loved Rangi, I certainly wasn’t expecting this,” He said, shaking his head with a smile. “It seems my little tiger-monkey chose well for herself.”

Before he could finish, a petite elderly woman came round the corner. Seeing Kyoshi's arm, her eyes widened. 

“Spirits! Did my stitching come apart?” She exclaimed as she hurried over to Kyoshi and Hyun. “I know I’m not the seamstress I used to be but I-”

“My dear Kyoshi,” Hyun said. “This lovely creature is my wife Bao. I don’t believe you two were formally introduced last night.”

“We weren’t,” Kyoshi said, cursing her terrible luck. “And my apologies, ma’am. Your stitching was marvelous, but I...um...cut the sleeve.”

“You cut it?” Bao asked.

Hyun chuckled and tapped his cane on the floor. “It seems our little Rangi had fallen asleep on it and instead of waking her, Kyoshi cut it off at the seam.” 

Kyoshi bowed deeply to Bao, her face flushed in embarrassment. “I mean no disrespect. I just wanted Rangi to rest a little longer.”

“Oh my dear girl,” Bao said sweetly. She patted Kyoshi’s cheek and smiled.

As if on cue, the bedroom door opened and Rangi stepped into the hallway, the severed sleeve in her hand. When she noticed Hyun and Bao, her eyes widened in surprise. She glanced over to Kyoshi and sighed heavily at the sight of Kyoshi's exposed arm. 

“Good morning,” Rangi said as she bowed to Hyun and Bao. Rangi shot Kyoshi a pointed glance as she handed the sleeve to the Avatar. 

“I just wanted to let you rest,” Kyoshi said sheepishly.

“Oh, Rangi,” Bao said. “I can reattach it later. It’s no worry. I find it charming that she didn’t want to wake you.”

“But-”

Hyun interrupted Rangi with a chuckle. “I’m afraid I can’t protect you from what’s to come, Kyoshi. Sei’naka women are raging wildfires.”

Kyoshi smiled knowingly. “I know.”

“Well,” Bao said with a clap of her hands. “We came by to see if you girls would take breakfast with us. We have preparations to discuss.”

* * *

Korra’s head slammed into the wall before she was thrown to the floor. Yong jumped up and hovered above Korra’s head as the airship lost its level.

“What’s going on?!” Korra mumbled as she tried to stand but was quickly knocked into the opposite wall. 

She growled in frustration and made her way to the door. She struggled to maintain her balance as she flung the door open. 

She stumbled into the hall. Hazard lights flashed and the alarm systems shrilled. The airship turned sharply to the right, but a hit from the left still threw Korra into the wall. As Korra made her way towards the bridge of the airship, she heard frantic voices. 

“Get on that radio!” Asami shouted. “Send out the distress signal!”

“Yes ma’am!”

Another hit. A crash. The sound of a body hitting the floor.

“Miss Sato!”

“I’m fine! Stay buckled in!” Asami shouted.

“Ma’am, you’re bleeding!” The helmsman called out. 

“I don’t care! Stay buckled!”

Korra crawled up the stairs to the bridge. She noticed that Asami had gotten back on her feet and had a tight grip on the controls of the airship.

Every Future Industries' airship had emergency manual controls for direction and elevation. Asami had ordered the small crew to stay buckled into their stations while she stood behind the controls. 

“Asami!” Korra called out as she struggled to her feet. “Are you alright?”

The engineer glanced over her shoulder. Korra’s eyes widened when she realized Asami had a gash above her eye and blood was cascading down her face. 

“I’m fine!” She shouted over the alarms. “Something is outside the airship. It’s throwing us around like a damn rag-doll. I’m trying to get us away from it. Korra, I need you out there. I can’t get a good look at what this thing is!”

Another hit came and Asami turned violently to the right again. She barely maintained her balance. 

“Use the emergency exit hatch just outside the bridge!” Asami called out. “That will take you to the roof. Korra any more hits, and we’re going down!”

“Korra!” Jinora called as she struggled to glide down the hall. “Something is out there!”

“I’m going topside, Jinora come with me!”

The two made their way to the emergency hatch. Korra airblasted it open and scampered up the ladder. She made it to the roof and pulled Jinora up. There were heavy clouds and no moonlight. Korra squinted into the darkness, a massive silhouette flew close to the airship.

“There! Jinora get up there!”

Jinora threw open her glider and took flight. Korra rushed towards the silhouette. Massive, glowing yellow eyes gazed at her. 

“No...JINORA GET OUT OF THERE” She shouted above the noise of the airship. “DARK SPIRIT!”

Korra blasted fire at the dark spirit to pull its attention to her. The spirit ignored her and slammed into the airship again, she heard the hull crack.

She gritted her teeth and entered the Avatar State. Korra airbent herself off the roof and into the clouds. She spun fiercely and bent the clouds into streams of water. The spirit was far too immense to fight it head-on and it was too dark to try and chase it off. Korra’s only option was attempting to purify it. Korra knew she would need to work quickly. 

She landed back on the roof and moved the streams of water in hypnotic loops around the dark spirit. It struggled free from her grasp more than once and managed to slam violently into the ship again. 

A massive part of the fuselage caved in.

Korra moved her arms faster and pulled the loops tighter around the spirit. After a few tense moments, the spirit’s energy began to purify. 

When it was fully purified, it reverted to its normal form. A massive flying spirit Korra couldn’t make out in the darkness. 

“You’re alright,” Korra said as gently as she could over the sound of the wounded airship. “You can go! We’re not angry!”

Korra needed to get the spirit away from them as quickly as possible, in case it turned dark again. The spirit gave a loud, roaring noise, which seemed apologetic. It spun and flew swiftly in the opposite direction. 

Jinora touched down on the roof next to Korra. 

“We need to get down there! The airship is going down!”

* * *

“Ma’am, the hull around the guest wing is compromised!”

Asami growled, and she struggled to pull up on the controls to keep the airship in the sky.

“Pull the lever and seal it off! I don’t think I can keep this ship in the sky.”

The helmsman did as he was ordered. Kya reached for the console to keep her balance and did her best to look out the window.

“I don’t see it!” She called out to Asami. 

Korra and Jinora dashed back to the bridge. 

“Asami! It was a dark spirit!” Korra called out. “I purified it and sent it away.”

“Good. Any more hits and we would have broken apart completely,” the engineer said grimly. “I need you and Kya ready because we are going down. Water landings are tricky in the daytime, but we don’t even have moonlight. I’m going to have to wing this.”

“Are we going to sink?” Jinora asked nervously. 

“I’m not sure,” Asami said through gritted teeth. “The ship can float for a while but I’m afraid the hull won’t hold together on impact. Korra, I need you here to keep the bridge together. Kya, I need you to make sure that we don’t get flooded.”

“What can I do?” Jinora asked. 

“Get strapped into that jumpseat and pray,” Asami said, her voice thick with anxiety. “Helmsman, send out a distress signal again. We’re going down in sector four of Fire Nation territory.”

“Yes, ma'am!”

“Kya! Korra! Get ready!” Asami growled, she gripped the controls so hard her knuckles were white. “Brace for impact! Three! Two! One!”

Asami pulled up as the airship hit the water hard. She was thrown hard against the controls and then fell back onto the floor. Korra dug her feet into the metal of the floor and transferred all of her strength to her metalbending to keep the nose of the airship from concaving into the bridge. 

Kya hit the wall but recovered quickly. She held still the water that leaked in the cracks in the hull. 

When the airship settled, Korra hastily sealed the cracks Kya was keeping from folding. The waterbender froze the excess water as Korra moved to Asami. The helmsman and other crew unbuckled and quickly began to assess the damage. 

“Asami!” Korra said as she knelt next to the engineer.

“I’m alright. Just a little banged up,” Asami said as she pushed herself up. 

Korra helped her to her feet and Kya moved to her quickly. 

“You’re bleeding heavily,” Kya said. “We need to get you sitting.”

“I’ll be fine,” Asami said, waving her off. She wiped the blood from her eyes. “You and Korra need to make sure the rest of the ship is watertight, we sealed the decks we know were compromised, but if the water is getting in it will pull us down.”

Korra gnawed on her lip. She knew Asami was correct. She reached up, ripped down the sleeve of her plain white shirt, and pressed it against Asami's wound. 

“Hold this here, and we’ll be back,” Korra said. “Jinora, help her get seated!”

Kya and Korra took off towards the rest of the airship.

“Helmsman, damage report?” Asami asked as she held the cloth to her eyebrow.

“We’ve lost the engines, but we’re holding steady on the water’s surface,” he said. “We’re sending out the distress call on a loop. Someone is bound to hear us.”

“I hope so,” Asami mumbled. 

“Ma’am! I’m getting a radio transmission! It’s the Fire Nation navy! They’re sending a small fleet to our location. They said their estimated time of arrival is about an hour!”

“Good.”

* * *

“Aside from the minor cracks we found, I think we’re okay,” Kya said. “The sealed decks have filled with water, but we’re steady.”

Korra’s eyes widened in horror as a thought struck her. In the chaos, she’d completely forgotten about the documentation from Kyoshi and the Fire Nation.

“No, no, no, no,” she cried out. 

Everything had been left on the table in the central chamber. The table had been overturned in the fighting and had broken and splintered when it crashed into the wall. 

Korra began to frantically search around for scrolls or letters or anything. She could find nothing. A solitary yip broke through her panic and caused her and Kya to turn. 

Visible in the hazards lights was Renshu, seated in front of Kyoshi’s chest which seemed completely undisturbed. 

The Avatar dashed over to him and earthbent the lid of the chest open. Yong’s dragonfly bunny form greeted her with a cheerful chitter. The spirit flew up out of the chest and Korra looked in. Everything had been packed up and neatly arranged, even the documentation from Clan Sei’naka’s vault. 

Korra sank to her knees in relief. Yong perched on her head and Rensu gave her a lick on the cheek. 

“You're both wonderful,” Korra said exasperatedly. 

Kya scratched Renshu under his chin and the fox closed his eyes to enjoy the sensation.

“He is a knowledge seeker, after all,” Kya said. She glanced up at Yong. “They  _ were _ meant to guard the information.”

“Kyoshi had wonderful friends,” Korra said as she stood. Yong flew from her head and landed on Renshu’s back. “Why don’t you two stay here with the chest?”

“So, what do you think the deal was with that spirit,” Kya asked as she gestured from the to return to the bridge. 

“I honestly have no idea,” Korra replied. “I was with Yong trying to get more into the memories. I was brought out when we got hit.”

“It all just seems convenient,” Kya said, stretching her fingers. “We find spirits and then get attacked by a dark spirit? It seems too close to be a coincidence.” 

Korra stopped in her tracks. She stared at the older waterbender.

“I think you may be onto something. I need to speak with Yong and Jinora later, but we should check on Asami first.”

* * *

Asami turned as Korra and Kya returned to the bridge. 

“We got a response from the Fire Nation Navy,” She informed them. “They’re sending a detachment and should be here soon. Helmsman Yee and Jinora are playing look-out on top of the ship. Shang and Kwan are gathering their possessions. I’m giving all three massive bonuses and doubling their pay. They didn’t sign up for this.”

“Asami, you need to sit,” Korra scolded softly.

The engineer waved Korra off. “I’ll sit later. I need to assess the impacts of this. These ships aren’t exactly cheap and I don’t want to sink it. I want to tow it if we can so the base materials can be refurbished or recycled.”

“Ever the businesswoman,” Kya said with a smile. “But Korra is correct. You need to sit, so I can take a look at that gash. It looks bad and that’s a lot of blood.”

Asami moved the cloth from above her eye and made a face. The white cloth of Korra’s sleeve was almost completely stained with her blood. 

“I guess it's worse than I imagined,” Asami said.

“Believe me, it looks worse than that,” Kya responded as she took Asami’s face in her hands. She turned Asami’s head to the side to better inspect the wound. “Not too deep, but it will scar.”

“Lovely.”

“Hey, women think scars are sexy,” Kya said with a smirk. Asami chuckled and Kya turned her attention to Korra. “Why don’t you go gather your stuff up while I work on Asami for a bit. I want to get started now. I don’t want to run the risk of infection.”

“Good idea,” Korra said. She pressed a kiss to Asami’s shoulder, earning a smile from the engineer, and left the bridge.

“Fortunately for you, I thought to grab my water pouch before coming up here or I’d be using seawater. Close your eyes,” Kya said with a chuckle. 

She uncorked her pouch and bent the water on Asami’s eye. She winced before the water glowed blue, then smiled at the relief. Kya waited until Korra was out of earshot to continue. 

“Seriously, though, are you alright?”

“It hurts more than I can describe and my vision is blurred in that eye,” Asami said with a wince. “I really don’t want Korra to worry too much.”

“You made a crash landing, on the water, with no moonlight, and only one good eye?”

“Well, someone had to,” Asami said with a feigned smirk. She was in far too much pain to be cavalier. “I can’t let my mask slip, Kya. Not in front of my men or Korra.”

Jinora dropped down the emergency shaft and entered the bridge. 

“We can see the lights! The ships are close. Should only be a few minutes.”

Kya bent the water away from Asami’s eye and froze it. Asami opened her eyes and blinked several times. The vision had cleared in her eye.

“The wound is still mostly open, but the bleeding has stopped for the moment,” Kya said, bending the ice chunk towards the frozen seawater. “Stitches may be more beneficial.”

“We’ll see.”

“They’re here!” Yee called down the emergency shaft.

The remaining crewman and Korra entered the bridge and Asami cleared her throat to get their attention.

“Alright, everyone, wait here while I go work out terms with the commanding officer.”

“What? You’re not going alone,” Korra exclaimed. 

Asami shook her head as much as she could. “Fire Nation Navy acts on a leader-to-leader tenet. In this situation, I’m the “commanding officer” onboard. So, I need to work it out with him.”

“I thought this was a rescue mission?” Jinora asked.

“It is, but I have a request and that must be done formally,” Asami explained.

“She’s right,” Kya added. “Plus, we’re traveling with Korra. Special arrangements will need to be made, so they can honorably transport the Avatar.”

“I’m beginning to understand why Kyoshi was so annoyed with Fire Nation politics,” Korra grumbled.

* * *

Asami made her way up the ramp to the Fire Nation ship. A tall imposing man with hawkish gold eyes and a closely trimmed beard stood at the top of the ramp the ship had laid down.

The engineer squinted to get a better look. He was a handsome man with streaks of silver in his otherwise black hair and in his topknot sat a royal sigil. His uniform was that of a high ranking official.

High Admiral Rozu.

He offered his hand to her as she neared the top of the ramp. She took it, and he helped her over the narrow gap onto the ship. 

“Miss Sato, I presume?” He spoke with a deep baritone.

“Yes, thank you for coming to our aid,” She said with a bow. 

The man gestured for Asami to step further into the light. He arched an eyebrow when he saw the gash on her forehead. 

“We have medical staff on board,” He said. “You should let them take a look at that. It looks like it might need stitching.” 

“Your offer is appreciated,” Asami said with a nod of her head. “Do you prefer ‘Admiral’ or ‘Your Highness?’”

“You’re as sharp as I’ve heard,” The man chuckled heartily. He bowed to her. “Yes, I am High Admiral Rozu of the Royal Fire Nation Navy, Prince of the Fire Nation, and fifth in line for the throne, but ‘sir’ is fine with me. My fleet was on maneuvers when we picked up your distress call. We came as quickly as we could.”

“For which I am eternally grateful,” Asami said. “I would appreciate it if my crew and companions could bring their belongings onboard. I did what I could to ensure the stability of my airship but I fear it may not be enough.”

“Absolutely,” Rozu said. “I have whelps onboard who need to “earn their fins” so to speak.” 

Rozu snapped his fingers and a group of fresh-faced young people quickly assembled before them.

“Haul your asses towards that airship and do whatever that crew tells you. Haul what they tell you. I don’t care if they tell you to dive to the ocean floor to retrieve a shoe. You. Will. Do. It,” He bellowed out. 

“Sir, yes, sir,” They called out in unison. 

Asami held up a hand to stop them before they made their way to the airship. Rozu raised his eyebrows in surprise at her gesture. The young soldiers looked at each other with confusion.

“Sir, I must inform you that Avatar Korra is among my companions. I could not allow your soldiers to board my airship without disclosing that information.”

“Avatar Korra?” Rozu asked in shock. 

The young soldiers glanced frantically among themselves. Rozu bowed his head to Asami.

“Miss Sato, upon my honor, I promise Avatar Korra will be treated with the reverence and respect befitting her station.”

Asami lowered her hand and the young soldiers made their way slowly, and more nervously, to the airship. 

“Thank you, sir,” she said.

“You’re a truly formidable woman,” Rozu said, clearly impressed with the woman in front of him. “Your devotion to the Avatar is nothing short of honorable.”

“I wish to work out terms,” Asami said as she crossed her arms. “I can’t leave my ship floating here or sinking. Would it be possible to arrange to have the ship towed to Republic City?”

“I’m not sure if towing it that far is possible,” He said studying the airship that bobbed up and down in the water. “Your pilot made an impressive water landing. I’m surprised it’s still in one piece.”

“I made the landing, sir.” Asami pointed to the gash above her eye. “And I got this for my trouble.”

“You’re quite the pilot,” Rozu said, obviously impressed with her skill. “Have you ever considered a career in the military? It would grant Fire Nation citizenship.”

His sly smile earned a genuine grin from Asami.

“Considering I sold you the planes you use it might be best if I stay where I’m at,” The two chuckled at each other.

“As I said, I don’t know if it will make it to Republic City,” Rozu said. “It could make it back to the Fire Nation if you’re looking to strip it for parts. We may be able to transport the materials that way.”

“That sounds ideal,” Asami replied.

“I’ll have one of my ships attach a towline and take it back to the Fire Nation at once,” Rozu said. “Consider it a gift to the Avatar.”

Asami smiled graciously and bowed. 

“Is there anything else I should know about your companions?”

“Avatar Aang’s daughter and granddaughter are with me as well.”

“Avatar Aang’s daughter?” Rozu narrowed his eyes slightly. 

Asami pulled her shoulders back a bit. “Kya indicated you two know each other.”

“We do,” He said. Rozu’s golden eyes flicked over to the airship. He watched the shadowed figures make it aboard his ship. 

“May I speak freely, sir?” Asami asked. Rozu nodded and she continued. “It’s an honor to meet you. We just left the Fire Nation and Fire Lord Izumi speaks highly of you.” 

Rozu stared at Asami in genuine surprise. “You met with Izumi? Is everything alright? I would have heard if she was meeting with the Avatar.”

“That’s…a bit of a long story,” The engineer said. 

“Zuzu, look at you,” A voice called out. “I swear you get more handsome every time I see you.”

Rozu looked up and smiled softly. 

“Kya.”

The waterbender came over and poked him in the chest. “I’d hug you but I know you’re doing the hardened military commander bit.” 

He chuckled softly. Murmurings from the sailors on deck interrupted them. 

Korra made her way onto the ship and smiled awkwardly at the sailors who had frozen with shock around her. 

“Avatar Korra,” Rozu called out as he excused himself from Kya and Asami to move over to her. He bowed. “It’s an honor to have you on board. I’m High Admiral Rozu of the Fire Nation Navy, Prince of the Fire Nation, and fifth in line for the throne.”

“Admiral Rozu? As in Azula’s son Rozu?”

“Yes,” He said with a slight nod. “Miss Sato told me you just came from a meeting with FIre Lord Izumi.” 

‘We did and I would like to fill you in on that situation. I’m also traveling with several sensitive documents from Clan Sei’naka. Do you have a conference room?”

“Right this way, Avatar.”

* * *

“I...what?”

Rozu gazed at the women in front of him in complete shock. He sat back in his chair. He had dropped all sense of decorum as he tried to process the bizarre information he had just been given. 

“It’s wild, isn’t it?” Kya quipped.

“Wild is an understatement,” He said looking at her with wide eyes. “I always knew Sei’naka was a little different. They’re more secretive than most clans, but I never expected this. Or how it impacted my parents. Or...that mother was arrested.”

“It’s a lot to handle,” Korra said sympathetically. 

Rozu shook his head. “‘A lot’ is something of an understatement, Avatar Korra.”

“Just Korra is fine,” She replied. 

“Of course,” He said with a slight nod. “So, you have this information on Avatar Kyoshi and retrieved the documentation from Clan Sei’naka. What’s your next move?”

“We were on our way to Kyoshi Island. The spirit was supposed to show me more,” Korra said.

“Where exactly are these spirits?” Rozu inquired. “I haven't seen them at all.”

Yong appeared on the table directly in front of Rozu which startled the admiral. Renshu appeared beside him and licked his hand. 

“They were with us, but they were hiding,” Jinora explained. “They didn’t want to distract the sailors.”

Rozu cautiously patted both spirits. Renshu nuzzled his hand and Yong hopped into his lap. “Well, I appreciate their discretion. I’ve never been this close to spirits before, so you’ll have to forgive my hesitation.” 

Yong chittered up at Rozu.

“She said that it’s okay. She hasn’t been around this many humans in a long time, so she’s nervous too.”

Rozu smiled softly and scratched Yong under her chin. 

“What is it that you need from me, Korra?” Rozu asked, glancing back up at the Avatar.

“Would it be possible to be taken to a port where we can book passage to Kyoshi Island?”

Rozu shook his head. 

“We’d have to loop back to the Fire Nation to do that. Fire Nation naval ships can’t dock in civilian ports on the Earth Kingdom mainland. The ‘ _ Great Uniter, _ ’” He said with a sneer, “Was clear with her edicts and I don’t think King Wu has overturned all of them.”

“Damn it,” Korra mumbled. “Then we have no choice but to go back to the Fire Nation.”

“Let me radio Izumi and fill her in on the situation. She could petition the governor of Kyoshi Island,” Rozu said. “Kyoshi Island has long maintained a sense of independence. Kuvira had no real navy to speak of so her regime never made it out to sea. Our military reports speculated that she wanted to build strength before attempting to conquer Kyoshi Island. Their warriors have become more formidable than ever in recent decades.”

Asami smiled slyly. “I can’t see anything wrong with a Fire Nation escort for the Avatar who happens to be making a pilgrimage to the home of her venerated previous life, with artifacts nonetheless, If you lean into that angle, I can't imagine Kyoshi Island would have a problem with it.” 

Rozu paused and locked eyes with the engineer and spoke with a smirk. “Why, Miss Sato, I reckon you’re correct.”

The admiral picked up Yong and set her gently on the table. He stood and bowed to Korra. “Avatar Korra, I would be honored if my flagship were to escort you to the destination of your pilgrimage. I have the utmost respect for you and Clan Sei’naka and wish to honor the dedication to the Fire Nation.” 

“As your Avatar, I’d expect nothing less,” Korra said with a playful, but lopsided, grin.

* * *

“Rozu, I can’t thank you enough,” Kya said as they strolled on the deck of the ship. “This whole situation is crazy, but we need to see it through.”

“Honestly, I’m still trying to wrap my head around the ‘spirit showing the Avatar the memories of dead women’ part,” he said, shaking his head. He bumped Kya’s shoulder with his own. “Did you talk to Izumi while you were there?”

“I did. How do you imagine we got in so quickly? She promised me a boon.”

“That was 30 years ago, Kya,” Rozu said with an arched brow. “It’s also kind of a low blow.”

Kya sighed and looked up to the sky and watched the stars twinkle overhead. She knew Rozu would find out sooner or later.

“She kissed me,” Kya said, closing her eyes. “It was just her and I in her office. I apologized for what I did or, rather, what I  _ didn’t _ do. I told her the truth, that I’ve regretted running every day of my life. And then she kissed me.”

Rozu was silent. He watched as Kya opened her eyes and inhaled deeply. 

“She kissed me and I kissed her back,” Kya’s voice was thick with tears. “It felt so good, Rozu. It felt like how it did when we were young. That’s been the worst part of these last several days. Watching Korra and Asami. Hearing about Kyoshi and Rangi. I ruined my one chance at real happiness.”

“It wasn’t your only chance,” Rozu said softly. “After all this, go talk to her. There’s still plenty of time. You’re not forbidden from romance once you hit middle age.”

“Maybe too much time has passed,” Kya said, shaking her head. 

Rozu laughed at this. “Kya, she literally threw herself at you.”

The waterbender tried to smile but the tears overtook her. She covered her mouth with her hand to try to smother her sobs. Rozu pulled her into his arms and held her. Kya wrapped her arms around him and let the tears flow. 

Rozu and Kya had always been close. Growing up, she often felt closer to Rozu than she did Bumi or Tenzin. Bumi was always acting out, trying to get attention from Aang and Katara, and Tenzin was always off having “Air Nomad adventures” with Aang or when they got older, was tucked away in some corner with Lin.

She and Rozu frequently played together as children. It had been Aang and Ty Lee’s idea. Maybe friendship between their children could prevent the war that always seemed to be brewing between their wives. 

So, in time, Rozu stopped being a playmate and became her third, and at times favorite, brother. Rozu was the first person she told about her feelings. When she told him that she would only ever love women he had simply laughed and said “Me too!”

Then he hugged her and let her cry.

Just like now.

“I’m crying all over your uniform,” Kya said, as she pulled back to wipe her face. 

“It’s not the first time you’ve cried on me and it probably won’t be the last,” he said with a warm smile reserved only for her. “Seriously, talk to Izumi. You two are clearly still in love. Listen to me for once.”

“Does your mom still hate me?”

“Mother? Oh, yes. Mama, however, she never hated you,” He said. “Mama actually had to talk Mother out of sending assassins after you.”

“I’m surprised she listened,” Kya said with an amused expression. “How Hong and Aya?”

“My wife and daughter are ruling the Royal Fire Academy for Girls with an iron fist,” he said, his voice full of pride. “Aya will probably be up for headmistress when Hong retires.” 

“That’s good to hear.”

“Next time you’re in the Fire Nation we’d love it if you stopped by and stayed for a few days,” he said. “Maybe bring Izumi when you come. A bit of a lovers' getaway.”

Kya punched Rozu in the arm and chuckled. “Shut up, Zuzu.” 

* * *

“I spoke to Rozu and Kya,” Asami said as she entered the conference room. ‘Rozu radioed to Kyoshi Island’s central port. They’re expecting us. Since we’re traveling by water it will be a few extra days though.”

“It’ll have to do,” Korra said. “I need to tell you all something. Where’s Kya?”

“She and Rozu are on deck. They said they wanted to catch up for a while.”

“I’ll fill her in later than,” Korra said. She glanced over to Yong. “Jinora, I’m going to need you to translate.”

“Okay,” Jinora said as Yong hopped over to the young airbender.

Korra took a deep breath to gather her thoughts. “Before the airship was attacked I sat down with Yong, so she could show me more of the memories. But...she spoke to me.”

“You can understand the noises she makes?” Asami asked, glancing over to Yong.

“No, but she appeared to me in her true form,” Korra explained. “It’s...a form I can’t seem to comprehend, but she can speak into your mind. She said that Rangi left her with strict instructions, but she couldn’t spend too much time in her true form because she was being tracked.”

“Tracked?” Jinora asked.

“By Yun,” Korra said slowly. 

Jinora shook her head. “Kyoshi’s friend?”

“Yes. She reverted to this form and showed me more of the memories,” Korra explained. “Then we were attacked.” 

“Kyoshi’s journals talk about how she killed Yun,” Asami said. She turned to Yong. “How can this be?”

Yong sat up and chittered at length. Jinora nodded along.

“She said that Kyoshi killed his body, but spirits are harder to kill. You can never really kill a spirit,” She translated. “That the energy comes back differently. But when Yun…”

Jinora stopped with her mouth agape. 

Yong looked directly at her and chittered more insistently. 

“But when Yun consumed Father Glowworm, he perverted Yun’s spirit. Warping it into something else,” Jinora continued. 

“Father Glowworm? Who is that and why did Yun...consume him?” Korra asked with a disgusted look on her face.

Yong chittered. 

“A spirit far older than anyone realizes. Ancient,” Jinora said grimly. “Yun consumed his eye and gained his power. But this didn’t kill Father Glowworm. It merged their spirits. One constantly preying off of the other. An abomination. When Kyoshi killed Yun, Father Glowworm took their combined essence to the Spirit World.”

“How do you know all this?” Asami asked.

The spirit responded with a concise chitter.

“Rangi.”

The spirit continued. 

“It all ties back to Rangi,” Jinora said. “But I can’t tell you how because I’m not sure. She gave me two sets of instructions. One set when she was younger and the other just before her death. She knew you by name, Korra.”

“How?” Korra demanded.

The chittering continued. 

“I don’t know,” Jinora said. “But I believe the dark spirit attack is connected to everything. It was Yun. He’s hunting Kyoshi. He wants revenge. I can feel him in the physical world. He found or created a new form. I don’t know if he’s tracking me or you.”

“Me?”

The spirit continued its noises.

“Father Glowworm determined who the Avatar was by blood. He had dealt with Kuruk before. But I don’t know how.”

“Raava, she’s the common factor between every Avatar.”

Yong stopped and blinked at Korra. She chittered more slowly.

“The light spirit? I always wondered what happened to her,” Jinora translated with a shocked expression.

“You  _ knew _ Raava?”

Yong flew up and perched on Jinora’s shoulder, chittering the whole way.

“I knew of her. She would fight with Vaatu and I would get scared and hide. Then the humans came and I hid more. Before you ask, yes I’m that old,” Jinora said. “But Kyoshi and Rangi showed me I didn’t have to be afraid of humans. But I’m not sure how Yun can or is tracking either of us, but I don’t think it’s a coincidence that I showed you my true form for a longer period, and then we were attacked. I can’t take that chance again. We’ll need to keep speaking through the airbender.”

Jinora stopped and glanced up at the spirit on her shoulder. “My name is Jinora.”

Yong nuzzled her head into Jinora’s hair in response. The two were clearly starting to bond.

“So, you’re saying Rangi left you instructions for how to deal with me, by name, even though she died hundreds of years ago, but one of us is being tracked by a parasitic dark spirit abomination?” Korra asked exasperatedly.

Yong chittered.

“Yes.” 

“Wonderful, so what did Rangi want to accomplish with all this?”

Yong hopped on the table and chittered.

“I don’t know. She didn’t tell me what would happen. She only told me what to do,” Jinora said. “She said it would be dangerous if I knew what happened. That things wouldn’t turn out right. Rangi simply said to ‘ _ show you everything _ ’ and things will play out as they need to. I don’t have all their memories. I can’t really explain it in a way humans can understand, but Rangi told me which memories to take.”

“But you’ve shown Korra details about their marriage,” Asami said. 

The spirit chittered as it hopped over to Asami. Jinora giggled before translating. 

“I wanted to say this earlier but you remind me of Rangi a little bit. It’s delightful,” Jinora translated with a smile. “But from what I was told the marriage was the catalyst for everything that would happen. Also, I thought it would be nice for you to learn about them as people too. They were my favorite humans, but I don’t have all their memories.” 

Korra smiled. “It is nice. Thank you, Yong.”

The spirit chittered happily. 

“My pleasure! You should tell the military man about the potential threat of a dark spirit attack,” the airbender translated. “Rangi would have liked him. I’d like to spend some time over the next few days showing you more memories and it gives all of us more time to go through the diaries and letters. If Kyoshi valued them enough to store them, then they must be important.”

“I have a bit of an understanding of who Kyoshi was when she was younger. Nothing like how I expected. I have to ask, what was she like?” Korra asked softly. “Towards the end.”

Yong laid down on the table and chittered sadly. 

“She was a totally different person after Rangi died. She left the island after that. The only time she returned was when Koko died. After that, she never went back,” Jinora translated sadly. “After that, I didn’t recognize her. She was angry and more violent. She didn’t show mercy anymore. She formed a new Flying Opera Company after a few decades, and they made their home in Ba Sing Se. She had many lovers after that. Men and women.”

“She loved after Rangi died?”

Yong chittered more and closed her eyes.

“No. She never loved anyone ever again,” Jinora said with a frown. “I suppose lovers isn’t the right word. Most people only shared her bed for a single night, but she never opened her heart. I asked her why and she said her heart shattered with Rangi, and she buried it with Koko. She had an ink painting of the three of them. Some nights she would just stare at it and cry. Then she’d bring someone to her bed. I think it helped her forget, but nightly she prayed for Rangi.”

“Prayed for Rangi?” Asami asked. 

Yong chittered, but was clearly heartbroken. 

“Rangi’s final words…” Jinora covered her mouth with her hand and her eyes welled with tears. She shook her head and translated. “Rangi’s final words were for Kyoshi. She said ‘ _ When you’re done, I’ll come to get you’  _ and then she closed her eyes and slipped away with a smile. Nightly after Rangi’s death, she prayed for Rangi to come get her, but I was in the vault when she finally died. I felt her pass on though. I know Renshu did too.” 

Korra’s hand found Asami’s, and they laced their fingers together. Listening to all this it was hard not to think about what kind of future they would have. Korra made a silent promise to herself that she would fill their days together with as much joy and love as she could. 

Asami gave her a look that told Korra she did the same. 

Yong sat up and chittered slightly louder as Jinora yawned. 

“I think you all should sleep. I’m not sure how much longer my translator will be awake,” Jinora said. She gave the spirit an unamused look. “I’m not that sleepy.”

But she yawned again. 

* * *

“I’m so lost,” Korra sighed as Asami slipped into bed next to her. Rozu had been kind enough to let them have the spare Officer’s Quarters. “All this is so infuriatingly vague and irritating.”

“Yong only knows so much,” Asami said as she pressed a kiss to Korra’s shoulder. “I’m more worried about this Yun situation. It sounds like another Dark Avatar.”

“I don’t think it is,” Korra responded. “This...feels different. If that makes sense.” 

The engineer snuggled into her lover. “If I’ve learned anything over the past few days it’s that the only way we're going to get through this is to take it one step at a time...and that I need to redesign my emergency controls.”

Korra carefully brushed the hair from Asami’s forehead and studied the bandage above her eyebrow. 

“How’s that doing?” She asked with concern.

“It hurts, but not as much,” Asami said, stifling a yawn. “Kya works wonders and the onboard medic got it stitched up for me.”

Korra lifted her arm and Asami snuggled into her side, but Yong’s chittering pulled the pair from the brink of sleep. The spirit nuzzled itself on Korra’s chest and chittered softly before closing her eyes.

“I think she’s going to show you more,” Asami said as she absentmindedly stroked Yong’s fur. 

A low whine caught their attention. 

“There you are,” Korra said as Renshu jumped on the bed. “Where have you been?”

Renshu yawned and curled up on the foot of the bed. Korra and Asami chuckled as the four hunkered down for sleep. 

Before she drifted off, Korra felt Yong touch her mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, I get it. You're looking at your screen and asking, "Swani, why the hell did Kyoshi cut her sleeve off?"
> 
> Joke's on you! That's an elaborate reference to imperial Chinese history: the cut sleeve. 
> 
> (Streamlined) History Lesson: The term "cut sleeve/cutting sleeves" originated in the Han dynasty. Emperor Ai had fallen in love with a young politician named Dong Xian. On one occasion, Ai had gotten up from bed and realized one (or both) sleeve(s) got trapped under Dong Xian, who was still asleep. To prevent waking his lover, he cut off the trapped sleeve and slipped away quietly.
> 
> (There's some confusion on the amount of sleeves removed, lol. I found a few different tellings. Some say one sleeve and others say both. A detail seemingly lost to history.)
> 
> The term "cut sleeve/cutting sleeves" became a euphemism for homosexuality and some of Ai's own courtiers even cut their own sleeves off as a tribute or fashion statement. Since this fic is so much about LGBTQ history, erasure, and lost details, I thought it would be fun to include a history lesson as well. (Ha! I made you learn something!)
> 
> If you read carefully, you'll notice Korra also discards a sleeve of her own sleeve. 
> 
> I digress, this chapter was a lot and threw a lot at you, but I promise this is all going somewhere. You've stuck with me this long. Trust me.
> 
> Yes, it had shameless promotion of a character I created ages ago, but I love him! Also, I threw in some of that sweet Kya/Izumi development. 
> 
> I'll be nice and tell you that the next chapter will be a full Rangshi chapter. Be sure to wear something nice, there's going to be a wedding, and we're all going. 
> 
> Lastly, HAPPY RANGSHI WEEK!


	8. The Agni Kai

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Be sure to read the notes at the bottom.

“The ceremony must be _when_?”

Kyoshi gawked at Hei-Ran and Hyun. She and Rangi had been betrothed for less than a week at this point, and they had almost no time to process what it meant beyond the initial swell of emotions. Kyoshi changed her entire outlook on marriage in just a few days. 

Nevermind that she had no idea how to juggle her Avatarhood, impending nobility, and staving off political assaults from an outraged Earth Kingdom hierarchy. They didn’t take kindly to the Earth Avatar becoming so heavily entangled with the Fire Nation. 

“As soon as possible, Kyoshi,” Hei-Ran said sternly. “We can’t leave any room for Zoryu to mount a countermeasure. Takeda was summoned to Capital City almost immediately. I imagine the Fire Lord is not pleased.” 

“Will Takeda be alright?” Kyoshi asked.

Hei-Ran pursed her lips. “I don’t know, but we knew the risks. His wife and son have been relocated to the island so Sei’naka can protect them if Takeda is arrested.”

“Even under the orders of the Fire Lord, a military detachment will hesitate to invade the home of our clan. We produce some of the most formidable individuals in the country,” Hyun said. “It will buy us time to move them.”

Kyoshi crossed her arms. This was troubling.

“What if they come for you?” Kyoshi asked.

Hei-Ran sighed. “If they come for me, you will take my daughter and leave the Fire Nation.”

“I can speak for both of us when I say that's not happening,” Kyoshi said. “If the Fire Lord does arrest Takeda, we can have his family taken to the mansion in Yokoya. A Fire Nation detachment of any kind will be regarded as an act of war.”

Hyun tapped his cane on the tile floor. “An excellent call. We protect our allies.” 

“So, how soon is _‘as soon as possible_?’”

“Within the next few months,” Hei-Ran answered. “Preparations do take a bit of time and without Takeda here we can expect the administrative process to be slowed almost to a halt. Nearly everyone wants to block this.”

“Why?”

“Because they didn’t think of it first,” Hyun said. “The clans that _aren’t_ upset about you being a foreigner _are_ upset that your next incarnation belongs to Sei’naka. Even if the next Avatar is born into a noble clan, the law says they belong to us now.”

“And the clans that aren’t upset about _any_ of that are upset about the fact they can’t establish a bloodline through you or use you for political power,” Hei-Ran added.

Hyun pinched the bridge of his nose. Kyoshi noted this must be where Hei-Ran and Rangi got it from. 

“We should expect Agni Kais.”

“Seriously?” Kyoshi asked incredulously. 

Hei-Ran nodded. “Absolutely. Some clans feel duped.”

“Can’t I just decree something?” Kyoshi asked.

“You easily could,” Hyun said. “But that course of action is inadvisable. It would defeat the purpose of everything we’re trying to do.”

“Will I have to duel?”

Hei-Ran chuckled at the thought. “No. That would be a terrible idea. You’re not trained for it.”

“It would be a direct challenge to Hei-Ran or myself since she proposed it and I agreed. Hei-Ran will handle the challenges even with her injuries over the last few years she remains our most accomplished duelist,” Hyun said. “But we’re getting off-topic. We need to finish arrangements for Takeda’s family.”

Hei-Ran cursed under her breath. “If we’re facing the prospect of moving Takeda’s family, there’s one more person we need to get. A man named Fei.”

Kyoshi cocked her head. “Who is this Fei person?”

Hei-Ran shot her grandfather a wary glance. 

“Takeda’s lover.” 

The Avatar’s eyes bugged out of her head. 

“Minister Takeda has a _male lover_?!”

Hyun stared up at Hei-Ran in surprise and Kyoshi’s mouth opened and closed like an elephant koi.

“Why do you think he was so steadfast in his support of you and my scheme, Kyoshi?” Hei-Ran asked pointedly. 

“What about his wife and son?” Hyun asked.

“From what I understand Takeda and Jun have a strong, but platonic partnership,” Hei-Ran explained. “Takeda didn’t go into detail, but after the birth of their son, he broke down and told Jun everything. He said he tried to pretend, attempted to live the lie, but couldn’t anymore. She admitted she was in love with another man, but she too had struggled to suppress it. They now lead separate lives, and he quiets the rumors for both of them. They do, however, love their son more than anything in this world.” 

Kyoshi shook her head in disbelief. Everything made sense now. She wondered what he meant when he said, ‘ _You and I have things in common, my dear_.” Now, she knew. It seemed that Takeda had been put in the situation that terrified Rangi so much. Forcing himself to live a lie for the good of his nation. 

“Does their son know?”

“He’s not quite five years old, so I sincerely doubt it,” Hei-Ran said. “All he needs to know right now is that his mother and father love him very much.” 

“Does his wife have a lover we need to evacuate as well?” Hyun asked. 

Hei-Ran clearly had not been expecting this type of inquiry from her grandfather. Her eyes widened and it took her a moment to answer.

“She does have a lover, but he’s in the naval corps,” Hei-Ran responded. “He’s at sea.”

“We need to send someone to find Fei and bring him here,” Kyoshi declared. “I’m going to go speak to Takeda’s wife.”

“Perhaps you should change into something that has both sleeves!” Hei-Ran called after her.

* * *

“Lady Jun?”

The breathtakingly beautiful and elegant woman stood and quickly turned to face Kyoshi. She bowed deeply. Her golden eyes filled with a mixture of awe at the Avatar and fear for her husband. 

“Avatar Kyoshi, it’s an honor,” Jun said kindly. 

“To you as well, my lady,” Kyoshi said. “I should inform you that Mistress Hei-Ran was honest with me about your relationship with Takeda.”

“Is he alright?”

“We don’t know,” Kyoshi said. “But we have a plan for you and your son if the worst happens. We’ll move you, your son, your husband’s lover, and if we can reach him, your lover to my homestead in Yokoya.”

Jun was visibly relieved. “Thank the spirits. I’ve been worried sick about Fei all morning, but I will not leave the Fire Nation without my husband.”

“The two of you are close?”

“Yes, we are,” Jun said incredulously. “He’s my husband. We’re not _in love_ with each other but that doesn’t mean I don’t love and care for him. He’s my son’s father.”

“But, I just thought-” Kyoshi trailed off, unsure of what to say.

“I recognize arrangements like ours are uncommon, and we did try to suppress our personal wants and desires to ‘ _make it work_ ,’” Jun said with a heavy sigh. “But we were only creating problems by lying to ourselves and each other. We have an effective partnership, and we’re loving parents. I adore Fei and Takeda adores Teng. Our son, Shuji, is loved by all of us. We'll tell Shuji when he’s older, but the only thing he needs to know right now is that he’s loved.”

Kyoshi was in awe of the arrangement Takeda and Jun had devised. It was clear, from Jun’s words, that they cared about and respected each other a great deal. She briefly wondered how much more effective the nobility, in general, would be if the repressive veil was lifted. 

“I admire your dedication to your husband,” Kyoshi said. “But if the worst comes to pass you will leave the Fire Nation, if anything, for the sake of your son.”

“We’ll see, Avatar Kyoshi, we’ll see,” Jun said pointedly. “Now, if you will excuse me, I have to attend to my son. It’s nearing time for his lunch.”

Kyoshi bowed and wordlessly retreated from Jun’s chambers.

“Formidable, isn't she?” Hei-Ran asked as Kyoshi left. She had been waiting on the other side of the door.

“She certainly is, she refuses to leave the Fire Nation without Takeda,” she explained. “She’ll have to be removed.”

“I am aware and preparations have already been made in that regard,” Hei-Ran replied. “Our agents found Fei, and they’re on their way here. I pulled some strings and Teng is on his way as well. Best to keep them all together.”

Kyoshi paused and glanced at Hei-Ran. “I’ll have Jinpa fetch Wong and Kirima. I could use the support and if we need to forcibly retrieve Takeda from Capital City they’ll relish the opportunity.”

The firebender rolled her eyes at the notion of Kyoshi’s _daofei_ companions ransacking the palace. 

“They’ll stay put here.” 

* * *

“Where are Kyoshi and my mother?” Rangi asked Jinpa.

Jinpa shrugged. “I’m not entirely sure. I noticed them walking with your great-grandfather. They were heading towards a back room.”

Rangi swore under her breath. “I understand why I’m being left out, but I can’t stand it.”

“Why are you being left out?” Jinpa asked.

“Because I don’t technically have any power,” Rangi explained with a frown. “I’m little more than a pawn. The deal is between Kyoshi, my mother, and my great-grandfather.”

Jinpa opened his mouth to speak, but he looked past Rangi and his eyes widened. A contingent of armed soldiers and nobles were marching towards them. Rangi spun on her heel and tightened her jaw.

She took a crisp stance, her spine was straight, her shoulders squared off, and her arms behind her back. Her bronze eyes blazed as they marched towards her. She knew why they were here. An older man with graying hair and a venomous gaze stepped forward to speak.

“Jinpa, go find my mother, my great-grandfather,” she barked authoritatively. She narrowed her eyes at the contingent before her, “And my betrothed.”

Jinpa dashed off wordlessly. 

“I don’t recall Clan Keohso being invited to our island,” Rangi said dangerously. “To invade my home uninvited? The gall.”

The man stiffened. “We came in accordance with the ancient customs of our nation.”

“You have a challenge,” Rangi stated.

“We do.”

“You’ll only embarrass yourself against my mother,” Rangi said. She eyed at the representative and his guards like they were nothing but dung on the road in some backwater village.

“What is the meaning of this?” Hei-Ran demanded as she, Hyun, and Kyoshi rounded the corner into the hall. “Clan Keohso?”

“Lord Hyun, Lady Hei-Ran,” the representative flicked his gaze to Kyoshi. “And Avatar Kyoshi. Clan Keohso is here with a challenge in accordance with our ancient customs.”

Kyoshi noticed Hyun, Hei-Ran, and Rangi had physical reactions to the way she had been addressed. She gleaned that she should have been addressed first. 

“Keohso is challenging Sei’naka?” Hyun asked rhetorically.

The representative nodded. “Yes, over the proposed marriage between Sei’naka and the Avatar.”

Kyoshi was listed last again.

“On what grounds,” Hei-Ran demanded.

“Sei’naka is threatening the honor of Clan Keohso by laying claim to future Fire Avatars,” the representative said. A soldier stepped forward and handed him a scroll. “If any future Fire Avatar is born to Clan Keohso, we refuse to allow Sei’naka to steal them from us.”

“I made that decision for myself,” Kyoshi said. “They’re my future incarnations. They’re my decisions. My decisions are Szeto’s decisions. Yangchen’s. Kuruk’s.”

“Not according to Fire Nation law,” the representative responded. “Our challenge will be issued and the Fire Lord has already approved.”

“I think you mean the Fire Lord instructed you to execute this challenge,” Hyun said brandishing his cane at the Keohso delegation. “If the Fire Lord objects than he should have come himself.”

“Our challenge stands,” the representative growled. He broke the seal on the scroll and opened it. “Clan Keohso leverages a challenge against Mistress Rangi of Clan Sei’naka. Agni Kai.”

“Absolutely not!” Kyoshi shouted. 

“We choose a champion,” Hei-Ran added.

“We’re challenging her directly,” the representative said with a demented smirk. He stepped forward and held the scroll out to Rangi. He locked eyes with her. “Agni Kai.” 

Kyoshi moved to step forward, but Hei-Ran threw an arm out to stop her. There was nothing they could do and any move right now could dishonor Rangi. 

“I have terms.”

“Speak.”

“Upon a Keohso victory, the Avatar will rescind the terms regarding her incarnations,” Rangi said matter-of-factly. “Upon a Sei’naka victory, Clan Keohso forfeits all challenges regarding my union...the allies of Clan Sei’naka are returned to us and the life of your champion is forfeit. Left to the whim of the Avatar.”

“Only if, upon a Keohso victory, _your_ life is forfeit. Left to the whim of the Fire Lord,” the representative added as he flicked his gaze to the infuriated expressions of Kyoshi, Hei-Ran, and Hyun. 

“I accept,” Rangi said, taking the scroll. “Agni Kai.”

Kyoshi pushed forward against Hei-Ran’s arm. The firebender shot Kyoshi a pointed glance. 

“Our duel will be in three days at the Royal Palace,” the representative.

With that, the Keohso delegation turned and left wordlessly. When they disappeared behind the corner, and out of earshot, Kyoshi snapped her head to Rangi.

“No, Rangi,” she seethed. “Absolutely not.”

“There’s nothing we can do,” Hyun said. “They challenged her directly, but your terms are unacceptable Rangi.”

“ _Unacceptable_?” Hei-Ran hissed. She stepped forward and stared her daughter down. “‘Unacceptable’ isn’t a strong enough word for those terms. You just forfeit your life! The Fire Lord will kill you!”

“It was my challenge,” Rangi shouted back, she looked to Kyoshi. “Keohso loses all ground, and we get their champion.”

“They’ll fight to kill you!” Hei-Ran shouted.

“Then I will as well,” Rangi hissed. “After all, I’m _your_ daughter.”

Hei-Ran pulled her head back in surprise. A mixture of shock and hurt on her face. She opened her mouth to speak but closed it, and she hung her head. Rangi’s retort struck a nerve. Hei-Ran knew Rangi was disturbed by the number of times she’d killed during an Agni Kai. Hei-Ran wasn’t ashamed of her record, but she was ashamed of how her daughter looked at her because of it.

Rangi turned her attention to Kyoshi. 

“And you will not tell me what to do, nor will you attempt to decree your way out of this,” she said, stalking her way to the Avatar. “My honor was challenged, but they’re challenging me to get to all of you. The Fire Lord is behind this, and he wants a reaction from any of you. _This_ is his objection. Don’t think I didn’t hear about Minister Takeda. It’s why I secured his freedom too.”

“Rangi, you could lose,” Kyoshi pleaded. 

“ _I don’t lose duels_ ,” Rangi hissed.

Hyun tapped his cane on the floor. “What’s done is done. Rangi accepted a challenge that was honorably delivered.”

“I still disapprove, but I will keep those reservations to myself,” Hei-Ran said to Rangi. “But we must prepare. If they’re acting as the Fire Lord’s lackeys, Keohso will fight dirty. I have a few ideas of who their champion will be. We only have a few days to prepare, and we must take full advantage of that.”

* * *

“Kyoshi, don’t,” Rangi said as they entered their bedchamber.

“You could be killed!” Kyoshi threw her fans in anger. “I don’t want you doing this!”

Rangi’s eyes widened when she saw the fans hit the wall. Kyoshi had never done that before. Those fans were nearly sacred to Kyoshi. The firebender saw the unshed tears in Kyoshi’s eyes. 

“You and I go into situations where we can be killed all the time,” Rangi said, taking Kyoshi’s shaking hands in hers. “This is no different.”

“You’re going where I can’t follow,” Kyoshi whispered pitifully. “I can’t charge in to keep you safe. To take those blows for you. This feels like that stupid _lei tai_ all over again.”

“You go where I can’t follow all the time,” Rangi whispered back. She sat on the edge of the bed and patted the space next to her. Kyoshi sat and stared at the wall. Rangi turned Kyoshi’s head towards her, so she could look into her eyes. “I hate it, but I learned a long time ago that I have to trust you. I never get used to it, but I have to trust your judgment. I’m asking you to trust mine.”

“But why did you accept?”

“Because they don’t get to take you away from me, disrespect you, or alter the terms of _our_ marriage,” Rangi said firmly. She cupped Kyoshi’s face. “I’m fighting for us, for you, and our future.”

Kyoshi kissed Rangi’s palm. “Your mother seems convinced Keohso will fight dirty.”

“They will and I don’t doubt that they will have tricks up their sleeve,” Rangi’s expression grew dark and secretive. “I won’t fight dirty, but I may have a trick up my sleeve too.”

“What do you mean?” Kyoshi’s eyebrows knit together in confusion. 

Rangi didn’t answer, but she brought one of Kyoshi’s hands to her lips. She kissed each of the fractal scars. 

“Rangi?”

She grabbed Kyoshi’s lapels and pulled the Avatar to her, crashing their lips together. It was a ferocious kiss, Rangi’s tongue dipped into Kyoshi’s mouth. The Avatar moaned into the kiss and pulled the firebender closer. Rangi carded her fingers in Kyoshi’s hair as she lowered her back onto the bed. 

Rangi broke the kiss and gazed down at the woman who was the most important person in her life, the one who made her life worth living. She brushed the hair off of Kyoshi’s forehead and spoke.

“Make love to me.” 

* * *

Rangi stroked Kyoshi’s face as she slept. Kyoshi’s chest rose and fell evenly and her face was serene. Rangi leaned down and pressed a gentle kiss to her cheek. 

A loud thunderclap turned Rangi’s attention away from her love. The rain began to pour, and she saw the lightning flash through the slits in the shutters. She turned back to look at Kyoshi one more time before slipping out of bed and gathering her clothes. 

She dressed quickly and slipped out of the room, praying the downpour would cover any noise she made.

She pulled the door shut behind her as she stepped into the hall. 

“Are you ready?” A voice called out to her from the darkness.

Rangi didn’t jump. She was expecting them. 

“Yes, I am,” she said. “I’ve researched everything I can. I’ve spent years preparing for this. I’ve read the journals and texts, practiced the forms, and analyzed it in nature.”

“You might not survive this.”

“I’m aware,” Rangi said. She glanced back at the door to her bedchamber. “I’ve said my goodbyes. I’m ready.”

“Then let us proceed.”

* * *

“Have you seen Rangi?” Kyoshi asked as she joined Hei-Ran on the terrace. “She wasn't in bed when I woke up and I haven’t seen her.”

Hei-Ran lifted her gaze from the scroll in front of her. “You’re the first person I’ve seen all morning.”

“Should we go look for her?”

“Kyoshi, I’m sure she’s fine,” Hei-Ran said evenly. She watched Kyoshi sit on the cushion across the table from her. Hei-Ran reached across and squeezed her hand. “I’m scared too.”

The Avatar pursed her lips and locked her eyes with Hei-Ran’s. “Is she going to lose this duel?”

“She might, but not from insufficient ability. Keohso will fight dirty and their tactics will stand,” Hei-Ran said, her expression turning dark. “I pulled some strings and got information back from the capital. We were right about almost everything. Zoryu instructed Keohso to issue a challenge. They’re still blindingly loyal to him because his mother was Keohso. Takeda has been imprisoned to slow down the administrative process.”

“Zoryu is baiting Sei’naka?”

“No, he’s baiting you and me,” Hei-Ran sighed. “He expects you to issue a decree to protect her, so he can paint you as a dangerous foreigner and expects me to try to take her place, so he can paint me as a murderess and assassin.” 

“So, if we want all these plans to work we have to let Rangi fight in a rigged duel?” Kyoshi asked fearfully.

Hei-Ran was quiet for a long moment. She took a sip of her tea and Kyoshi noticed Hei-Ran’s hand shaking ever so slightly. She was worried sick for her daughter.

“Yes.”

“I’m not going to let them kill her,” Kyoshi said quietly, but firmly. 

“Nor will I,” Hei-Ran replied. “If the worst comes to pass, I will not hesitate to strike Zoryu down.”

“You’d kill the FIre Lord?”

“If it meant saving my daughter,” Hei-Ran locked eyes with Kyoshi. “Absolutely.”

“So would I.”

“Good girl,” Hei-Ran said with an approving nod. She paused for a moment as her hands moved to her wrist. “There’s something I want you to have, Kyoshi.”

The Avatar raised an eyebrow has Hei-Ran removed a solid gold bracelet from her wrist. It had been painstakingly carved to resemble a dragon that had wrapped itself around the wearer's wrist. Each scale was visible and it had small red gemstones for eyes. 

“My husband, Junsik, made this for me. He was a blacksmith, but he had a passion for crafting jewelry as much as weaponry,” Hei-Ran continued. Her fingers traced the dragon’s face and a sad smile found its way to her lips. “He said I had the soul of a dragon and that this was to remind me of the power I had inside. He gave it to me on our wedding night.”

“But Kuruk?”

“There was a time when I loved Kuruk, and he still holds a special place in my heart,” Hei-Ran said, looking up from the bracelet. “But Junsik? He was the love of my life. Everything that is good about Rangi. Her heart, her loyalty, her sense of justice, her compassion...it's all from him. When she smiles she looks just like him. He was such a beautiful man and I would have gladly taken his place in death.”

“Rangi doesn’t talk about him much,” Kyoshi said gently.

“She was young when he died. He would have been so proud of the woman she became,” Hei-Ran pressed the bracelet into Kyoshi’s hand. “And he would have loved you.”

“I can’t accept this.”

“You’re going to,” Hei-Ran said. “Knowing him and knowing you, he would have been one of your most steadfast allies. If you won’t take it for me, take it for him.”

Kyoshi squeezed Hei-Ran’s hand. She knew the bracelet was precious to her, but she also knew there was no fighting her on this. 

“Thank you, Hei-Ran,” she said. She took a moment to examine the craftsmanship on the bracelet. It was exquisite, Junsik had clearly put all his love and talent into it. 

They both knew the bracelet wouldn’t fit her, but that wasn’t the point. This was a symbolic gesture of Junsik’s approval. The two women smiled warmly at each other. 

“Here you both are,” A ragged voice called out. 

They turned to see Rangi staggering towards them. She looked haggard. Her sleeveless white undershirt was stained with mud, grass, and blood. She had several cuts on her collarbone and her hair was dirty and messy. 

Kyoshi jumped to her feet. “Are you alright? What happened?”

Rangi raised a hand to wave her off and the other women noticed her hands were covered in superficial burns, especially her fingers. 

“Spirits, Rangi, look at you,” Hei-Ran said as she stood. “Your hands, what on earth happened?”

“Training with Great-Grandfather,” Rangi explained. “We were out on Dragon’s Peak all night and trained until sunrise.”

“It stormed all night!” Hei-Ran exclaimed. ‘Grandfather had you out in that storm? Does he want you to get a fever?”

She pressed the back of her hand to her daughter’s forehead. Rangi batted her mother’s hand away. 

“I’m fine,” she mumbled. She was exhausted and almost delirious. “What matters is I did it.”

“Did what?” Kyoshi asked.

Rangi shook her head, suddenly unsteady on her feet. “I’m going to take a bath then sleep for a bit.” 

“You’ll need more than a bit of rest, my dear,” Hyun said as he made his way to the terrace. “Have a bath, sleep, and then I’ll have lunch brought to you.”

Rangi nodded blankly and stumbled towards her bedchamber. Kyoshi went to follow her, but Hyun held his cane out. 

“I-”

“She’s fine,” he said. “She just needs rest.”

Hei-Ran crossed her arms. “FIne? She can barely speak! Why did you have her out in that storm all night?”

“A firebender who can thrive at night in a torrential downpour is one who can withstand anything,” Hyun said matter-of-factly.

“That doesn’t make sense,” Kyoshi snapped. 

Hyun shook his head. “It doesn’t have to, but just know that she’s ready. Keohso will not defeat her.” 

“A singular night of intense training can’t prepare her for this Agni Kai!”

Hyun regarded his granddaughter and smiled. “Hei-Ran, our little Rangi has been training for this for years. She truly is the best of us.”

* * *

The next two days came and went so quickly Kyoshi wasn’t sure where the time had gone. There was so much scheming and planning. She and Hei-Ran crafted a complex attack in the chance Rangi would find her life at risk. 

Takeda’s and Jun’s lovers had been moved to the island for protection. Jinpa had taken Yingyong back to Yokoya to retrieve Wong and Kirima. They would act as added protection for Clan Sei’naka or reinforcements if Kyoshi and Hei-Ran made their attack. 

Kyoshi had barely seen Rangi. She had been training intensely with Hyun on Dragon’s Peak. It was the highest point of the home island. According to legend, a dragon had once made its home there so it was considered sacred to the clan.

Kyoshi stared at her reflection in the mirror to inspect her _daofei_ makeup. A sudden knock at the door made her jump. 

“Come in,” she called out. 

The door opened and Hyun entered with Hei-Ran. He quickly shut the door behind them and regarded Kyoshi appreciatively. 

“You look fetching in Szeto’s armor,” he said with a smile.

Kyoshi had chosen to don the same uniform she had worn when she accepted Hei-Ran’s proposal. She had hoped it would serve as something of a good luck charm. 

“Thank you,” she said simply. She was afraid if she spoke too much she’d vomit out of nervousness.

“Why did you need to see us, Grandfather?” Hei-Ran asked pointedly. She had chosen to wear her parade uniform, the one she wore the night Yun attacked the palace. Kyoshi wasn’t sure if Hei-Ran was trying to send a message.

“Whatever the two of you have planned, you need to forget it,” he said gravely. “Rangi will not lose.”

“How?” Hei-Ran asked angrily. She had Kyoshi had kept their plan to themselves. Not one else knew. “How do you know?”

Hyun shook his head. “Because I know you Hei-Ran. And you, Kyoshi. You’ll both burn the world to ash before you let harm come to Rangi, but this is not the time.”

“We won't sit idly by while they kill her!” Kyoshi declared.

The old man tapped his cane on the floor. “I had heard you earthbenders practiced neutral _jing_.”

“Not as far as Rangi’s concerned,” Kyoshi hissed.

“Well, embrace that teaching tonight, Avatar Kyoshi,” Hyun said as he narrowed his eyes. “Trust her as much as she trusts you.” 

“Grandfather-” Hei-Ran was interrupted.

“That’s enough out of you, young lady,” Hyun barked. “I am head of this clan and I will be given the respect I am owed. Neither of you will make a move. You will stand witness and let Rangi fight this duel alone.”

With that Hyun turned and left.

Hei-Ran and Kyoshi stared at each other as the door shut behind Hyun.

* * *

Kyoshi grimaced when she saw the crowd. It seemed like every noble in the Fire Nation had turned out for this duel. She couldn’t tell who had come to support Rangi or Sei’naka, or even her, and who had come hoping to witness the destruction of their whole arrangement.

“Kyoshi,” a voice called out to her softly. She turned and spotted Hei-Ran waving her over. “She wants to see you.”

The Avatar slipped into the side chamber off of the Royal Arena. Rangi smiled smoothly at her.

“I’ll never get over how incredible you look in that armor,” she said placing a hand on Kyoshi’s chest.

“Please don’t do this,” Kyoshi whispered pleadingly. She knew it was far too late for that, but she still had to try.

Rangi slipped her arms around Kyoshi and rested her head on her shoulder. Kyoshi enveloped her in her arms and held her tightly. They stood like this for a long moment before Rangi spoke. 

“I know you’re scared, Mother is too, but please trust me. I can do this.”

“I’m not questioning your talent or ability. Keohso and Zoryu have rigged this duel,” Kyoshi whispered. 

Rangi pulled back and gazed into Kyoshi’s jade eyes. She pushed up on her toes and brushed her lips against Kyoshi’s. Lightly as to not smudge the makeup. 

“I know that,” Rangi said softly. “And I’ve prepared for it. I love you, Kyoshi.”

“I love you, too, Rangi,” Kyoshi hung her head. “I’m so scared for you, but I’ll trust you.”

The firebender smiled. “Good. I’ll win this and then I’ll make you my wife.”

“I’ll hold you to that.”

“As you should, now go and sit with my mother,” Rangi said, pulling out of Kyoshi’s arms completely. “And both of you put the nonsense of an attack out of your head.”

* * *

Kyoshi slipped out of the side chamber and sighed heavily. 

“Avatar Kyoshi,” a venomous voice rang out. “How lovely to see you here.”

Kyoshi clenched her teeth.

Zoryu.

She flicked her eyes up to see the Fire Lord smile smugly at her. “It’s an honor to have you in the palace again,” he said with faux graciousness. “I look forward to the honorable resolution of this conflict.”

Kyoshi was ready to unleash on him. To open the ground and have it swallow him whole. To rip the air from his lungs. To enter the Avatar State and burn him with fire that even he can’t withstand. 

_Just walk away._ An unfamiliar voice touched her mind. _Acknowledge him and walk away. Engaging gives him what he wants._

“Fire Lord,” she said with a slight bow of her head. Then she did as the voice instructed and walked into the arena. 

She heard Zoryu sputtering behind her and this did not go unnoticed. She heard the whisperings of other nobles. If Kyoshi had been anyone else, foreigner or not, this was grounds for imprisonment or execution. 

_Well done._ The diplomatic voice said. _Take your seat and let her fight. Maintain your composure. You wear my armor, now be worthy of it._

“Szeto…” She whispered to herself.

She entered the arena and the various members of Clan Sei’naka stood out of respect. She made her way to her seat between Hyun and Hei-Ran. 

They stayed standing as Zoryu entered the arena. He made his way to the opposite side and took the place specially reserved for him, right in the middle of Clan Keohso.

The message was clear. This was not a duel of honor between rival clans. This was a battle between the Avatar and the Fire Lord. Zoryu and Kyoshi locked eyes and stared daggers at each other. They sat and then everyone else. 

A gong rang out and a hush fell over the crowd. 

Rangi entered the arena. She walked down the long dueling platform and paused when she reached the center. She bowed deeply to Kyoshi before turning and bowing to Zoryu. Gasps and murmurs washed over the crowd. Kyoshi tried her best not to smirk at the petulant rage that etched itself on Zoryu’s features. 

The gong rang out again and Rangi’s opponent entered.

“His name is Peng,” Hei-Ran whispered as the man sauntered down the dueling platform. “Career military and is undefeated in Agni Kais. He’s fought in and won twenty. Killed his opponent in twelve of them. The other eight were intentionally disfigured. He’s as ruthless as they come.”

Kyoshi grit her teeth as Peng bowed to Zoryu. He turned towards her and gave her a curt nod and nothing else. This elicited a much larger reaction from the crowd. Szeto’s voice floated through Kyoshi’s mind again.

_Maintain your composure_. 

* * *

Rangi felt the rage bubble up inside as Peng only gave Kyoshi a nod of his head. How dare he disrespect his Avatar. How dare he disrespect her _wife_. 

He turned his attention to her and smirked. He was a massive figure, probably only an inch or two shorter than Kyoshi, and was at least ten years older than her. That meant ten more years of battle experience. 

“I genuinely admire your bravery, girl,” Peng said to her. “If you yield now, the Fire Lord said I could spare your life.”

“Yield and I will spare _yours_ ,” Rangi responded. 

Peng chuckled to himself. “Spoken like a true Sei’naka. Out of respect for your clan, I promise you won’t suffer.”

“Agni Kai.” Rangi said, unmoved by his ‘compassion.’

“Agni Kai.”

The gong rang out, and they both dropped into fighting stances. Peng launched several blasts of fire at an alarming speed. Rangi was quick enough to bend the first two away from her, but she had to dodge the rest.

She shifted her weight to her back foot and snap kicked a vertical blast of fire at him. He sidestepped the hit and threw a fireball at her flank. 

Rangi shifted into a waterbending stance and caught the fireball, quickly bending it back at Peng. It was such a close range he had to scramble to dodge it. 

Years of lessons with Kirima had paid off.

Rangi took advantage of Peng’s momentary loss of balance and dropped low, swinging her leg out in a semicircle, bending fire at his feet. 

The blast made contact, and he growled as the flame lapped at his shin. 

To the confusion of everyone, including Peng, she paused and let him recover.

“Yield,” she said simply. 

Peng growled again and unleashed another round of blasts at her. She dodged all but the last. It singed her shoulder as she attempted to move out of its way. She hissed at the pain.

She dropped into an earthbending stance. She balled her hands into fists and pulled them up like an earthbender raising a chunk of earth from the ground. 

Instead, she created a wall of flame as an impromptu shield of sorts, she had witnessed Wong do this with considerable chunks of earth time and again.

She shifted her weight and let loose a flurry of punches. Each punch sent a blast of fire at Peng who had fallen back to avoid the wall of flame. 

She advanced quickly and flung small, pebble-like, embers at Peng that landed on his bare chest. One or two wasn’t enough to affect an experienced firebender, but twenty or thirty in roughly the same spot was bound to hurt. He stumbled back to escape the barrage, 

Rangi smiled to herself, Lek would have liked to see that. 

She continued her advance and jet-stepped into the air, bringing a firefist down on Peng’s shoulder. 

He recovered faster than she expected because he had a firefist of his own waiting. He punched her in the stomach, and she was knocked back by the force. It burned through the fabric over her stomach, and she felt her skin radiate. 

She fell violently on the dueling platform and tried to get up, but she wasn't fast enough. She got a kick to the stomach in the same spot.

But there was no heat. No fire. Only pain. 

Peng reached down and pulled her up by the shoulder strap of her sleeveless undershirt. He delivered two hard punches to the side of her face before letting go to dodge the fire she had flung at him. 

The crowd began to shout. 

An Agni Kai was a fire duel, not hand-to-hand combat.

Rangi spat blood onto the dueling platform. She shakily got to her feet and stared Peng down. 

“Yield,” she said again. 

He cackled and shook his head. “I offered you mercy, girl, now I’m going to kill you in front of your Earth Kingdom whore.” 

The rage shot through Rangi like a wildfire. She inhaled deeply three times, not caring that she left herself open. She opened her mouth and spat fire at Peng. For the first time since her final fight with Yun, the fire was almost white.

Peng scrambled back to avoid the dragon’s breath. 

She took a precious second and glanced over at Hyun. He simply nodded to her. It was time.

She let loose a flurry of punches and kicks, sending blast after blast of fire at Peng. This pushed him further back down the platform. She needed space, she needed time.

She dropped into a low stance and remembered the night she heard Kyoshi scream in agony. She remembered how the air felt on her skin. She remembered the stench of burning flesh. She remembered her helplessness and her pleading.

Peng ran towards her. 

Rangi moved her arms in circular motions around her, gathering her energy. She felt the raw power move through her body like that night in the pouring rain on Dragon’s Peak. Time slowed as she watched Peng advanced towards her. 

She took a deep breath, raised a hand, and extended two fingers. Peng pulled his fist back and his knuckles began to smolder. Rangi felt the energy build up in her stomach, and she thrust her fingers towards Peng. 

Crackling blue lightning shot forth from her fingers and hit Peng’s thigh. 

He screamed in agony as the bolt flung him back several feet. 

The crowd fell into a stunned silence.

* * *

Kyoshi’s breath caught in her chest as the bolt of lightning shot forth from Rangi’s outstretched fingers. 

Peng’s screams pierced her soul. It was a pain only she knew. She watched Rangi step out of the stance and walk slowly towards Peng. She moved her arms gathering the energy again.

“Good girl,” Hyun quietly whispered.

* * *

Rangi gradually approached Peng, who was unable to stand. 

He pushed along the platform and away from her. The skin on his thigh was blackened, and the stench of burning flesh filled the air. 

Rangi gathered her energy again, this time letting the current pass between her hands as a show of force. She dropped low and thrust her fingers out again. The bolt shot past Peng and hit the platform just behind him. 

He froze in fear. 

Rangi stood in front of him and spoke evenly. 

“I will only offer one more time,” she said. “Yield.”

Peng clawed at his thigh and nodded his head. 

“I yield,” he said tearfully. “I YIELD!”

“Then your life is left to the whim of the Avatar,” Rangi turned to face Kyoshi and called out. “What would you have me do, Avatar Kyoshi?”

* * *

After what just happened, Kyoshi had trouble forming a coherent thought. She was so concerned for Rangi that she never thought about what to do with his life. 

She shakily rose to her feet. 

“His life is his,” Kyoshi called out in an unsteady voice. “He lives.” 

* * *

“By the decree of the Avatar, you have your life,” Rangi said with a shallow bow.

She reached down and helped him to his feet. His leg was nearly useless, so she slung his arm over her shoulder to support his weight.

“How?” he sputtered. “How was that possible?”

Rangi didn't answer, she simply handed Peng over to the frightened Keohso vassals, who had come to get Peng. 

As Peng was being led away, Rangi strolled down the platform until she stood directly across from Zoryu. The Fire Lord’s face was a mixture of panic and fear. He stared at Rangi as if she were some dark and vengeful spirit come to kill him. 

She bowed shallowly and spoke. 

“Keohso yielded. I claim this victory for Clan Sei’naka. Our terms will be met when Minister Takeda is returned to us and Clan Keohso will not interfere with my upcoming marriage.”

Zoryu rose to his feet as evenly as he could. 

“It is done,” he sputtered out. 

Rangi bowed again, turned on her heel, and walked off the platform towards the side chamber.

The crowd was still in shock.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This flashback/vision was meant to be one chapter, but I realized it was getting to be a *very* long, so I decided to split it for readability. So, 2 Rangshi chapters. Yay!
> 
> So, yeah, if anyone could learn to bend lightning, it would be Rangi. I hope the Agni Kai turned out alright. I'm always nervous when writing combat.
> 
> I wanted to spend some more time on Kyoshi and Hei-Ran's dynamic just because I love it so much. Also, I have a lot of headcanons about Hei-Ran and Junsik. Like that, Junsik was a big nonbending himbo who was a major fanboy for Hei-Ran.
> 
> And Takeda's motivations are finally revealed! I wonder if anyone saw it coming. I promise the next chapter will be far more marriage-y.
> 
> Anyway, it's like 8AM and I haven't slept in almost 32 hours. I'm gonna crash. Oh, and I *thrive* on your comments. Feel free to leave some for me. :D

**Author's Note:**

> Long time, no see, folks! 
> 
> I recently finished the Kyoshi books and my brain started churning out Avatar-related ideas for the first time in YEARS.
> 
> I don't know about y'all, but I fell in love with Rangi and loved Kyoshi even more. 
> 
> I digress, oooooo, what will Korra, Asami, and Jinora learn?
> 
> Special thanks to Steph. You've been my Korrasami partner for years and it was fun to discuss plot details again.


End file.
